Shadow of the Wolf
by KJAX89
Summary: A stranger comes to Arendell with a warning of a new danger. A danger with its sights set on Elsa, the Snow Queen. Elsa needs his help to be ready for this new threat. But this stranger carries his own threats as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Typical story. Saw Frozen. Saw it again. Thought of OC and now sharing with the world. Hope you stick around to see where it all goes. To those of you just beginning to read, please leave reviews! Even though this ff is finished I only learn from your reviews and they make writing all this just a little bit more worth it. But enough of me, to the story!... **_

* * *

"C'mon Sven, were almost home." Kristoff tried cajoling his faithful reindeer to pick up the pace. It had been almost two weeks since he had left Arendelle to organize the newest shipment of ice. Between the demand for Queen Elsa's intricate ice sculptures and Kristoff finally having the authority as chief ice carver and deliverer (now really a thing), Arendelle was thriving on the ice business. But winter was approaching and this would likely be his last shipment of the season. As night was falling and the temperature quickly dropping, he was glad to almost be back with Anna.

It had been four months since the Frozen Summer and Kristoff had finally settled into what he would consider "royal life." He didn't think he could ever get used to the whole, 'Kristoff, sir', part, but being with Anna made everything a little easier to handle. Kristoff was jarred from his thoughts as Sven came to a sudden halt in the forest just outside Arendelle.

"C'mon buddy, what's wrong?" Kristoff knew that Sven's keen senses were detecting something he could not and with night having fallen; he was not too keen to sit and wait to find out what Sven was suddenly so afraid of. Suddenly, the night was cut with a loud series of howls. First thinking wolves, Kristoff soon realized that these were most definitely human. Grabbing a crossbow from the back of the sled. Standing in the sled Kristoff now knew that he and Sven were not alone. Movements just outside the glare of his lantern told him that whoever was out there did not want to be seen.

"Who's there? Show yourselves or allow me to pass!" Kristoff hoped his imposing size and crossbow would be enough to scare off any potential highwayman. While theft in the forests was rare, it was not unheard of and Kristoff had had his fair share of scraps in the more wild parts of the world. But never this close to Arendelle.

Suddenly, the unmistakable twang of an arrow caused Kristoff to duck, just in time as an arrow lodged itself in a tree behind his head. Another one lodged itself in the sled. Unable to see his attackers, Kristoff knew he lacked the advantage. "Sven, move!" Kristoff yelled and Sven was only able to take a few strides before a set of spikes suddenly thrust themselves before them. Before Kristoff could get Sven turned around, four men in black, long hooded coats attacked from each side. Firing the bow, Kristoff was able to nick one but was soon pulled from the sled. Sven attempted to help but being attached to the heavy sled and cargo, was unable to move. Forced to the ground, Kristoff struggled but panicked when he saw one of his attackers pull a sword and come to stand above him. Speaking in a language he did not understand, the only word he could make out was, "Fenrir." Realizing what was coming, Kristoff closed his eyes and thought of Anna. _Anna, I am so sorry..._

A low rumble had the four men holding Kristoff and the swordsman suddenly freeze. Sven, normally calm in any situation, was suddenly bucking, desperately trying to escape. A shadow flashed behind the men, causing the lantern on the sled to puff out. Pitched into darkness, the men holding Kristoff released him and began shouting at each other in obvious panic. Staying low, Kristoff made it back to the sled and attempted to get to Sven. Kristoff heard the men continue to shout but now he heard what sounded like the men fighting someone...or something. Shouts, growls and even a roar was all Kristoff needed to hear. Pulling a knife from his belt, he cut the sled free of the ice haul. Reaching into his pack, he attempted to relight the lantern. _I cant escape and risk running me and Sven into a tree or off a cliff._ As he lit the lantern, he became very aware of the total lack of shouting or sounds of fighting. Turning the lantern, there were no sign of the men, but random weapons and blood littered the ground. A noise in the trees behind him! Seeing his crossbow on the ground just by the sled, Kristoff jumped for it and notched another arrow.

"Show yourself! You have three seconds before I fire!" Kristoff was slowly backing towards the sled. _It's past time I got the hell out of here._ More crashing in the brush coming towards him and Kristoff was about to fire when a man he did not recognize as his attackers suddenly emerged. Dressed in dark brown leather pants, furred boots and an open fur lined coat, a short beard blended up to dark hair that covered his eyes and reached his shoulders. Kristoff at first thought he was another threat. But from the way he was grabbing his shoulder and his head being bowed, Kristoff realized he was hurt.

"Stay where you are! Who are you?!" Kristoff tried to remain wary but the man seemingly didnt hear him. Covering the ground between them surprisngly fast, he suddenly was grabbing Kristoff by the coat, his off hand having expertly relieved Kristoff of his bow.

"The Queen...someone must...warn...Queen..." He had was staring with Kristoff with such intensity that at first he didnt even react. But when he finally stumbled and collapsed to his knees, Kristoff caught him, surprised at the weight, and from the heat emanating from his body. He was a few inches shorter than the tall blond. Looking at Sven, a very confused and conflicted look on his face, Kristoff leveraged the stranger into the back of the sled. Still muttering to himself, seemingly delirious. Looking down and seeing blood on his hand, Kristoff knew he didnt have time to waste.

"Sven, we need to get to Arendelle. Now." Worried of more attackers, Kristoff dared not slow down as Arendell came into sight.

**_REVIEWS!_**

**_PS Feel free to leave reviews on any chapters, no need to only leave ones for my "latest" chapter. I still go back and read reviews on earlier chapters and make changes or it might inspire me for later ones. _**


	2. A Nightmare, a Wound and a Warning

Elsa had gone to sleep happy and content. The kingdom was at peace, trade with her neighboring kingdoms was steady (some were more than happy to show their distaste for Westleton by compensating for the loss in trade) and most importantly, she and Anna had never been closer. Things could still be difficult between the sisters, but old wounds were fading and new memories were replacing lonely old ones. But none of this would have appeared to be the case as Elsa lay tossing and turning in her sleep. In her ice blue nightgown, her silver hair cascading around her, Elsa was having a nightmare. One she had been having with regularity these last few weeks.

She was running through a darkened forest. Her only light a giant red moon that hung low in the sky, like a giant eye watching her every move. She did not know what she was running from, but she knew that she could not let them catch her. Daring to look over her shoulder, dozens of glowing red eyes panted after her. _Wolves - wolves are chasing me_. As if on cue, a horrible howl pierces the night, Elsa having to cover her ears as she desperately thrashed through the forest. Finally, she reaches the edge of the forest and finds herself on the shore of the mighty fjord. Hearing the danger quickly approaching, Elsa reaches out and attempts to freeze the fjord. But nothing happens. _No. My powers. What's happened to my powers?_ Turning, she can see the eyes of the many wolves just within the shadows. Caught between the predators and the fjord, Elsa tries to scream for help but she knows no one can hear her. _Anna...where is Anna_. A voice from the dark speaks, low, grumbled and terrifying, "_You are ALONE Ice Queen. And you are MINE_."

"NOOOOO!" Elsa finds herself safe in her room, her bed cover tossed to the floor as she quickly sat up in bed.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" The guard by her room was knocking on the door, Elsa could hear the concern in his voice.

"Im fine. Just a bad dream. Everything is fine." Elsa did not feel fine but she did not need the guards to worry about her while she was sleeping...even over nightmares as vivid as that one. Elsa noticed the amount of frost covering everything and the solid sheet of ice under the bed. _It's getting worse_. Even when she had been in her darkest years of isolation, locked alone in her room for days at a time, Elsa had not been able to freeze things in her sleep. She was beginning to worry she was again losing control of her powers. But as she remembered how vivid her nightmare had been, she began to wonder if her powers were her most pressing concern. _What do the dreams mean? __What's happening to me?_

* * *

_Where is he? I hope everything is alright._ Anna was pacing the ramparts above the gates that led to the castle. The orange dawn greeting the quicly rising sun. She had been pacing the ramparts for most of everyday for the latter part of the past week. _Kristoff said it would take longest two weeks. Well today is two weeks. So where is he?_ The usual energetic and optimistic Anna had been missing these last few days. It used to be only trouble with Elsa that could damper her spirits, but this was the first time Kristoff had been away for so long and it was weighing on Anna. _These last couple months have been the best I can remember. Elsa is back in my life, the gates have been open (most of the time) and I have someone that cares about me. Why did he have to leave for so long?_ Of course Anna knew the answer, but that did not make it any easier to be apart.

Still ruminating, Anna's eyes quickly scanned the hills leading to the city when the distant sound of pounding hooves reached her ears. Straining to see, she almost jumped in the air in excitement in seeing Sven racing towards the city, Kristoff's unmistakable golden hair streaming behind him on the sled. _But where is all the ice? And why are the coming in so fast? _Concern began seeping into Anna's elation of seeing Kristoff returning and raced down the stairs to the open gates.

"Kristoff!" Anna practically jumped into the sled as it came to a halt in the large courtyard, throwing frosted leaves everywhere in the early morning light. Kristoff embraced Anna tightly, but quickly placed her on the ground.

"Anna, I need you to run and find the royal physician and find your sister. As fast as you can." Anna had a confused look on her face as she quickly surveyed Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff was making his was to the back of the sled.

"Are you alright? You and Sven look fine." Sven was being a tad more nervous as usual, pawing at the ground and throwing nervous glances at the back of the sled. But beyond that, Anna could see nothing wrong with either Kristoff or Sven.

"It's not for us. It's for him." Anna gasped in shock as Kristoff came back into view supporting a stranger, his arm draped over Kristoff's broad back. It looked like he could barely support himself.

"I can help! Quick, let's get him inside." Anna ran over and did her best to take some of the strangers weight. She too noticed the odd warmth emanating from his body. She also couldnt help but noticed that he looked a little older than her, maybe Elsa's age, and his tanned, toned, muscular body as he had nothing covering his chest and stomach beneath his large fur-trimmed coat.

"Anna? Little focus here?" Anna noticed the annoyance in Kristoff's voice and quickly returned her focus to getting to the front door and not on the man she was supporting. Or at least trying to support.

"We'll take him to Elsa's study. The couch in there should be comfortable and large enough for him." Anna said, the strain in her voice obvious from her attempts to help Kristoff carry the stranger. After struggling up the stairs and down the long hallway that led to Elsa's private rooms, Anna and Kristoff deposited the stranger on the large couch.

"Fwoo. He's heavier than he looks. Anna, stay here, Ill go get Elsa and the physician. Make sure he doesn't move." With that Kristoff ran off.

Having spent quite a bit of time with the royal physician herself, seeing as how Anna had a tendency to need her attention more than a few time, Anna was actually quite adept at cleaning and binding injuries. _Well no reason to wait much longer_. Anna was careful and without jarring the muttering man on the couch was able to take off his heavy coat. Anna did her best to stay professional in analyzing the wounds but her attention was caught by the large, tribal-like tattoo that covered much of his shoulder and right side of his chest. It was intricate and full of details. _Enough staring Anna, time to get to work_. Anna used some wet cloths to clean his chest and remove excess blood. She found a few slashes by his ribs and what looked like some deep bruises on his arms and shoulder. But what she did not expect was what she found behind his left shoulder. Three deep gashes, equal distances apart, were drawn into his skin. But unlike the cuts on his ribs and arms, this one looked dark blue, with the area around it bruising. Anna attempted to touch it but drew her hand back at how cold it was to the touch. _What kind of animal leaves claw marks like that?_ Anna was beyond curious but a moan from her patient quickly brought her back to the task at hand.

"I couldnt find the physician. Your sister is just getting dressed and will be here soon." Kristoff was back and out of breath.

"It's alright, I think she may be in town visiting family but I can make do for now." Anna was just finishing cleaning and bandaging the gashes on his ribs (maybe a broken one) when Kristoff entered. "But its a good thing Elsa is coming, I think we're gonna need her."

"Need me for what?" Elsa entered her study, looking regal as ever in her ice blue dress and hair in its signature braid.

"I'm familiar with most wounds any person can get. But I dont think I've ever seen THAT before." Gesturing for Kristoff to help, Anna turned the injured man over to show Elsa the strange blue gashes.

"And what do you think I can do?" Elsa asked, confused but her voice tinged with concern.

"Just come take a look at it. It's ice cold and I dont know what to do." Anna got up and took Elsa's hand and pressed it to the wound.

"Wait...I can almost feel...Stand back." Elsa had a determined look on her face and Anna and Kristoff took a few steps back. Focusing, Elsa slowly drew her hand back and Anna could see what looked like dense blue fog escaping the wound.

"GAAAH!" The stranger was suddenly thrashing, in obvious pain. Kristoff and Anna jumped on top of him, in attempts to hold him down. "Whatever you're doing, hurry up Elsa!" They yelled in unison. They didnt need to as moments later Elsa had successfully removed what she had sensed festering in the wound. Taking another look, Elsa was surprised to see the wound appeared to already have scarred over.

"What does - " Elsa never finished her sentence as the man on the table suddenly bucked off Kristoff and Anna and grabbed Elsa's wrist.

"The Queen! I must warn the Queen!" He was looking right at Elsa, his amber eyes locked on her azure ones.

"It's alright. You are safe. I am Queen Elsa, what's wrong?" Elsa tried to stay calm, Kristoff had helped Anna to his feet and looked ready to jump to protect but Elsa held up her free hand to stop him.

Seemingly finally taking in Elsa's appearance and his surroundings, the stranger laid back on the table. "My Queen, I am sorry. We have failed you." His tone was full of regret and sorrow.

"How could you have failed me? I dont even know who you are." Elsa was had sat near the couch and leaned close to catch his words. It looked like he was going to be passing out soon.

"I...I am Raiden. My Queen, Arendell is in great danger. Fenrir has returned." He kept his eyes locked on Elsa, their intensity almost trapping her, until they lost their focus and he passed to a dreamless sleep.

_**REVIEWS!**_


	3. A Search for Answers

_**Thanks for checking out my story. Special thanks to cheshirecat9116 for the reviews. Enjoy!**_

Elsa looked down at the now still Raiden, concern obvious in her usually stoic face. "Kristoff, tell me everything. Where did you find this man?" Elsa had risen from the couch and turned her attention to Kristoff. But Kristoff it appeared had not heard her.

"Kristoff? What happened?" Anna this time grabbed his hand and brought his attention back to them.

"What? Oh sorry. I was returning with the last ice harvest when Sven and I were attacked in the woods outside Arendelle. Looking back, I think they may have been waiting for us. It certainly seemed like they were ready for us." Kristoff explained. Anna immediately took a step closed to Kristoff so that he was forced to wrap his strong arms around her.

"_Who_ was waiting for you? What did they want?" Elsa was in what Anna described teasingly as "Queen mode": All business and wanting all possible information before making her next move.

"I'm really not sure. I never got a good chance to look at them. But from the language they were speaking and their cloaks, they were not from around here. Perhaps someplace in the far north." Kristoff decided to leave out the part of him almost getting killed. He knew Anna would probably never let go of his arm if she ever imagined him in that kind of danger.

"So how does he fit in?" Elsa asked, gesturing towards the still Raiden on the couch.

"Well," Kristoff was avoiding Anna's searching eyes as she looked up at him. God he knew he couldn't live with those eyes looking hurt, "I was doing my best to handle the men that attacked, but it must have been him that came to my aid." Kristoff said hurriedly, attempting to leave out the more life threatening details.

"What do you mean, _must have_?" Elsa asked confused.

"Well right before he took on those men, my lantern snuffed out. I never exactly saw what happened but when I was finally able to get back to Sven and relight the lantern, the men were gone and he was there. He must have fought and scared them off." Kristoff felt bad leaving out so much, but other concerns were weighing on him.

"Alright, so at least we can all agree that he is one of the good guys."Anna said matter of fact.

"How can you be so sure? We dont know anything about him." Elsa asked

"Well because he _saved_ Kristoff. That's all that matters to me. And bad guys do not go around saving people." _It's always so simply for you. Never change_ _Anna_. Elsa thought to herself.

"Kristoff, what is it?" Elsa had turned her attention back to Kristoff and noticed the look of concern on his face. While those that first met Kristoff assumed he was a simple ice carver, Elsa had come to appreciate his input. What others mistook for being slow, Elsa understood to be Kristoff analyzing every angle before reaching a conclusion. A conclusion Elsa usually came to agree with.

"It's not what happened that concerns me anymore. It's what he said that worries me." Kristoff was obviously troubled by something.

"What is it? What's wrong? You mean the whole, 'Fenrir returns thing'?" Anna looked up at Kristoff.

"It just doesnt make any sense. I mean, I assume he's just delirious from his injuries. But when he mentioned Fenrir, that's the same thing the attackers said before...while they were fighting me."

"So?" Elsa asked.

"Fenrir is just a legend, a monster story the ice carvers would tell around camp fires to frighten new carvers on their first harvest. He's just supposed to be a giant wolf or something...not an actual danger to an entire kingdom." Kristoff was practicality whispering to himself, the sun casting long shadows across the room.

Elsa's head snapped to attention at the mention of wolves. The image of being chasing her through a darkened wood flashed before her eyes. "Wait, what do you mean Fenrir is supposed to be a wolf? I mean, why would this man come all the way here to warn of us of a legend?" Elsa was rubbing her hands, a light dusting of snow beginning to fall in the study, a habit she still fell back on when her nerves got the better of her.

"I'm not sure, like I said, I just thought of it all as stories, I never paid much attention. But I think I may know someone that might know more." Kristoff said with determination.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, suddenly panicky at the thought of losing Kristoff after so soon getting him back.

"I'm going to go see Pabbi. If there's anyone that may know more, it's him." Kristoff was already searching the room for his coat and supplies he had carried in from the sled.

"Well if you think you're leaving again without me, you got another thing coming." Anna said, doing her best, 'I am in charge voice.'

"Anna, what about Elsa? You can't just leave her here alone. And someone needs to take care of our new friend." Kristoff hated to use Anna's love for her sister against her but he was not eager to take Anna out of Arendelle after what he and Sven had just gone through.

"No, it's fine." Elsa interjected. "There is some research I can do here and I know enough to place a fresh bandage. Go, I will be alright." Anna practically jumped with excitement. There were few things she loved more than a new adventure with Kristoff. "C'mon, c'mon lets go!" Anna said, full of energy as always, but halted when she saw her sister return to the couch next to the still Raiden.

"He'll be alright Elsa. Don't worry." Anna went over and placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I just have so many questions..." Elsa wanted to know more about this Fenrir and the coincidence of her dreams troubled her. But seeing the look in her sister's eyes was enough for Elsa to put on a brave face. "Go Anna, I'll be alright. I'll see you when you and Kristoff get back from Pabbi." Giving her a tight hug, Anna followed Kristoff out the door and to the waiting Sven, who had been snacking on some carrots while everyone had been inside.

"C'mon buddy. We gotta go see Papi." Kristoff took the reigns, Anna careful to keep her feet off the sled, and they set out to the trolls.

Looking from the window overseeing the courtyard, Elsa saw the three of them leave the city gates. Turning back the the stranger, Elsa began searching through her library for a book she had paged through many times. The same one her father had pulled from the bookcase all those years ago. Finding it, she brought it to her desk and flipped through the pages until she came upon the page she was looking for and began to read...

_Fenrir (or Fenris) is a gigantic and terrible monster in the shape of a wolf. The gods learned of a prophecy which stated that the wolf and his family would one day be responsible for the destruction of the world. They caught the wolf and locked him in a cage. Only the god of war dared to feed and take care of the wolf. Using chains fashioned by the people of the rock, the gods were able to trick Fenrir. _

_Being very pleased with themselves, the gods carried Fenrir off and chained him to a rock (called Gioll) a mile down into the earth. They put a sword between his jaws to prevent him from biting. On the End of Days, Fenrir will break his chains and join the giants in their battle against the Kingdoms. He will seek out their leaders and devour him. Only the son shall defeat the father._

Above the description was a picture of the most fearsome creature Elsa had seen. A monstrous wolf with midnight fur and teeth like knives. But it was the red eyes that she felt entrapped her. As if she had seen them before, as if in a dream...Elsa felt a very unnatural chill run up her spine and hurridely put the book back on its high shelf. Glancing at the man still resting on her couch, she sat on the edge and used a wet cloth to attempt to clean the wounds. "Who are you?" She asked silently to the darkening room.

_**REVIEWS!**_


	4. Taken, a Dream and an Attack

**_Thanks for checking out my post and the great reviews. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and keep posting reviews! Really keep me motivated._**

Kristoff and Anna did their best to keep warm as Sven sped through the quickly darkening dusk on their way to the trolls. For Anna, this meant making sure that she was in at least some contact with Kristoff at all times. All this talk of giant wolves and monsters had her more nervous than she preferred to show. She always did her best to keep a brave face for Elsa and Kristoff.

_I am not just the girl that almost froze. I can take care of myself too._ Anna still felt that even though it had been her that had sacrificed herself to save Elsa and in turn the entire kingdom, that she still had something to prove. Elsa and Kristoff were always doing their best to protect Anna and she was a bit tired of needing protecting. True, Elsa had her powers and Kristoff his strength and knowledge of living in the wild. But Anna knew she had her own strengths too. And she was determined to let them show. No one needed to think she was just scared of some stories. Still, if Kristoff being worried earned her more time in his embrace, she could handle it – at least for a little while.

"What do you think we'll learn from Pabbie?" Anna asked, glancing up at Kristoff.

"I'm not sure. I just don't like the thought of something coming our way and us not having any idea who…or what…it is." Kristoff said. He looked down and saw the concern obvious in Anna's eyes. It was never hard to read Anna when you knew how to read those eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing. Some crazy highway men and a delirious traveler doesn't suddenly mean campfire stories are real." Kristoff did his best to comfort Anna. He couldn't stand when she was upset.

"Monsters dont scare me. Just lemme at 'em. Grrrrrr." Anna said in her best growly-monster voice.

Kristoff and Anna laughed together and tightened their embrace. Kristoff and Anna were enjoying the ride and Kristoff was surprised when Sven began to slow. Usually Sven just burst into the clearing, happy to be home and visit the trolls. But Kristoff could sense it too...something was wrong. The usual sounds of his large family that would fill the area were silent.

"Anna, stay in the sled. I'm going to go check out ahead." Kristoff lightly jumped from the sled and, doing his best to make it seem like no big deal, grabbed his crossbow from the back.

"Ohhhh no you're not. I am so NOT being the girl that ends up staying in the sled. Dont you read any books? She's always the first one to go. Besides, someone needs to protect you." Anna said, jumping from the sled and quickly catching up to Kristoff. Sven let out a snort. "Don't worry Sven, that rule doesnt apply to handsome reindeer." Anna called back over her shoulder. Sven just rolled his eyes and huffed in response.

At this point, the sun was just ready to set, casting long shadows over the clearing where Kristoff had been expecting to find his family and there as always eager greeting at seeing him. But when he got to the clearing, it was empty.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked confused.

"I dont know where they all went. They have never been..._gone_ before. They've always been right here...waiting for me." Kristoff's anxiety was obvious in the crack in his voice. Anna quickly got closer and gave him a hug. She knew how the trolls had taken Kristoff in after his parents had died. And now the trolls were gone as well. But as Anna surveyed the stoney clearing, she began to notice more things that caused her concern to grow. Scratch marks littered the clearing and what looked like rubble was littered around the clearing.

"Kristoff, I - " Anna was cut off by Kristoff's loud calls for his family. Anna joined in but soon Kristoff's calls became panicked the longer they searched. Soon, night had fallen and Anna had just about given up hope of finding out what had happened.

"Kristoff?" Anna almost jumped as a tiny voice seemed to emanate from a flat cliff face. But as Anna took a step back, she noticed a slight gap in the cave wall as another voice called out.

"Bulda?" Kristoff almost sounded ready to burst into tears he was so relieved to hear the familiar voice as the motherly troll emerged. Soon, dozens of trolls slowly crept out of the cave and quickly surrounded Kristoff, all speaking at once. "Guys, please, one at a time. What happened? I really need to speak with Pabbie." At Kristoff's mention of Pabbie, all of the trolls fell silent and and held on to each other, as if for support. Anna has never seen the usually loving trolls so sullen. It seemed unnatural for creatures usually so full of love and hope and it made her all the sadder as she gripped Kristoff's hand.

"Pabbie is...is gone Kristoff." Bulda seemed almost beside herself with grief. But from the way the other trolls kept looking at her, Anna realized that she was actually the chief of the trolls now.

"What do you mean gone?" Kristoff asked with disbelief.

"Men came Kristoff. And _he _ was with them. He threatened to turn us all into pebbles if Pabbie didn't go with them. And now he's gone Kristoff. Pabbie is gone." At Bulda's words the trolls grabbed each other and bust into tears. Their grief at losing their beloved leader uncontrollable. Anna herself could feel tears running down her cheeks at the show of emotion. But Kristoff had a much different look on his face.

"Bulda, who was with them? Who is _he_?" Kristoff seemed to already know the answer.

"Fenrir." Bulda said it in a whisper and the trolls all shuddered at the mention. Anna and Kristoff shared a worried glance at the name.

"Wait, so Fenrir is a person?" Anna blurted out. She immediately felt bad after the trolls again shared a collective shudder.

"The legend of Fenrir is old. Even older than me. Pabbie seemed to know more but he never wanted to talk about it. He told us not to be afraid and that there was still those that could stop Fenrir. But then they took him and...now...now it may be too late." Anna could tell that Bulda was having trouble keeping herself together and quicky embraced her. This brought a small smile to Bulda's face and she returned Anna's hug, holding her tight.

"Bulda, where did the men go?" A thought had occurred to Kristoff and he fear was quickly replacing the anger he felt at someone taking Pabbie from him and his family.

"Most of the men headed North, but a small group went East. That way."Bulda pointed over Anna and Kristoff's shoulder, in roughly the same direction that Anna and Elsa had just come.

"Elsa..." Kristoff saw that the way Bulda was pointing and before he could even respond Anna was racing back for the sled. Because the way Bulda was pointing could only point in one direction: Arendelle.

* * *

_Elsa was again running through the darkened forest. They were getting closer, she could hear them growling and barking, their glowing eyes seemingly all around her. Wolves, she knew they were wolves._

_'No, I cant let them catch me. I need to get away.' Elsa was almost out of breath and knew she could not go much further._

_Elsa reached the fjord and knew she was trapped. Her powers again were failing her and she didnt know what to do. She had never felt so alone as those red eyes appeared above the others and she could just see a giant black paw emerge from the shadows of the trees._

_"You are running out of time Ice Queen. Submit or I will take everything you have ever loved." The growling voice seemed to be everywhere and Elsa had now backed up to the fjord's edge. But where she expected to feel water, she looked down shocked to see the fjord had frozen over. Quickly turning, she saw what appeared to be someone standing in the middle of the fjord. Sensing she needed to reach the figure, Elsa broke into a run. However she came up short when the figure she had thought appeared to be a man suddenly came into view as another wolf! Coming up short, Elsa now felt trapped, but when she turned back to the shore, she was surprised to see that the wolves, and more importantly the giant one, appeared to be hesitating. _

_"Elsa." Elsa turned back to the wolf standing in the middle of the fjord and the no longer red moon revealed a truly regal creature. Larger than the other wolves she had seen, this one was white, even silver, in appearance, and as her eyes reached its head she saw that its back and face were framed with a mix of dark and ice blue fur. All of this framing intelligent ice blue eyes. A sense of serenity seemed to be emanating from this mysterious wolf and Elsa took a few steps closer, the howls and barks from the danger behind her momentarily forgotten. Reaching out her hand, Elsa was about to touch his muzzle when she met eyes with the wolf._

_"Elsa. They are here." Elsa's hand froze. "Elsa. You need to wake up. ELSA!" _

Elsa's head snapped up from where it was resting on the desk, numerous books open around her, moonlight being the only real light as the fireplace was now just embers. Not that the cold ever bothered her anyway. But her dream had left her shaken and she glanced over to the couch to see that the stranger, _Raiden_, she recalled, seemed to be having a nightmare of his own. Coming over to sit by him and check his injuries, Elsa had just reached the couch when his eyes suddenly flew open. "They're here."

Hearing the guards outside her room suddenly shouting, Elsa turned towards the door just as it burst open and two men stepped through. Elsa could hear more fighting coming from elsewhere in the castle. On instinct, Elsa threw up her hands and a wall of ice emerged. _We need to get out of here._ But turning back to the couch, Elsa was surprised to find it empty. Raiden was nowhere to be seen.

A cracking noise was all the warning Elsa had before her wall of ice was shattered, the two men she saw were carrying axes and had used them break down her wall. Elsa used her powers and through icicles at her attackers but they expertly used their axes to deflect her projectiles. Backed into a corner, Elsa prepared to put up the fight for her life. But suddenly, a shadow silently dropped from rafters of the room behind the two attackers. Drawing two short lightly curved blades from behind his back, he sliced into one man and rolled beneath his erratic swing, quickly stabbing the other attacker in the shoulder. Coming out of his role, he stood in front of Elsa, knives raised and body tensed for another attack.

"The Queen is still under my protection. Go back and tell Fenrir it is not too late to turn back. If he continues on this path he will fail and I will be there to be ensure it. Unless you would rather I have another deliver the message..." Raiden's words were low and Elsa had a small flurry beginning to form within the room, adding to Raiden's threat. After a quick glance at each other, the two men made a quick turn and threw themselves from the window, using the slanted roof as they escaped. Elsa could hear howl's and other windows and doors smashing as she looked out and saw about a dozen men running from the courtyard and out of Arendelle. Turning back to her now destroyed study, she rushed over to Raiden as she saw him almost collapse onto the couch.

"Don't worry about be my Queen." Raiden put up his hand as Elsa attempted to lift his bandages to check on his injuries. At almost the same moment, Kristoff and Anna came dashing into the room, Anna's face full of concern and then relief at the sight of Elsa. The two sisters met in the middle of the room in an intense embrace. Separating, Elsa looked back to the now standing Raiden. "I think it's time we were properly introduced."

_**REVIEWS!**_


	5. From Legends to Truth

_**First, a thank you to everyone that has favorited/followed my story. Never thought this would get such a positive reaction and I really appreciate it. Next, special shout-out to Eragon, adamkd, cheshirecat and firewolf008 for the great reviews and feedback. Please, keep the reviews coming, they keep me motivated and you guys (and girls) have provided some really great advice and feedback. Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!**_

Kristoff stood in the doorway surveying the scene and was finding it hard to process. When he and Anna had left this morning, Arendelle had been a place that he had always thought of as untouchable. Safe. Now, he and Anna had returned just in time to find the castle in disarray, strangers running from the castle, and Elsa apparently having just fought for her life. This in combination with the sudden disappearance of Pabbi had Kristoff feeling the need to sit down and allow some time for all of this to process. But first, first he wanted answers and he knew where to start.

"Who are you and what do you know about Fenrir?" Kristoff asked accusingly at Raiden who was still resting against the couch.

"Kristoff! Raiden saved my life. Not to mention yours." Elsa said shocked at Kristoff's tone and aggressive stance towards Raiden. Turning to face Raiden, Elsa's face softened, "I believe it is past time that we were properly introduced."

Rising to his feet, Raiden bowed, his long, dark hair covering his face, "Your majesty, Queen of Ice and Snow. I am Raiden, a Protector of the realm." Raiden stood up and slipped his hair into place, giving Elsa her first real look at him, at least awake. He had defined features and a heavy brow that seemed to be fixed in worry at the moment. His dark hair reached his shoulders and both her and Anna noticed his defined torso. Kristoff was confused on how no one seemed to be minding that there was a shirtless stranger standing in the castle. Looking around, Kristoff grabbed one of his long, cotton undershirts hanging by the fire.

"Here, since it seems you've forgotten one of your own." Kristoff tossed Raiden the shirt, which he slipped on quickly.

"Forgive me, sometimes I forget. It has been a long time since I was anywhere outside of my village. My people do not fear the cold like most." Raiden explained, obviously embarrassed and slipping Elsa and Anna a look of forgiveness as he put on the shirt.

"And where is your village? What do you mean 'protector'? You mean you don't get cold?" Anna asked rapidly. Elsa rolled her eyes but secrelty thanked Anna for asking the questions. She was as curious as her fiery sister for once.

"My village is small, resting past the North Mountain, near the most northern shores of Arendelle. It is one of many that make up a community of sorts. Life can be hard, but we had enough that we were there for generations." Elsa recalled reading about tribes that had lived to the North in Arendelle but that almost no one had been in contact with them for a very long time. She was a little embarrassed to not know more about her own kingdom. She also noticed Raiden was having trouble catching himself in putting his story in the past tense. "The warriors of each village were tasked with not only protecting their own, but with protecting all of Arendelle from the wilds of the North. Legend said that we were great warriors once, the pride of all of Arendelle, and that we were tasked with guarding Arendelle from its greatest enemies. I just thought that we must have pissed off the wrong king a long time ago and were given an empty task." A sad smile crossed Raiden's face. "I was wrong. All of us were wrong. We never saw it coming."

"Fenrir." Anna, Elsa and Kristoff said together. Raiden raised his eyes in surprise at the mention of the name from all of them.

"Yes, Fenrir. My father and a group of warriors went out into the Wilds to check on rumors of a beast terrorizing some of the smaller villages and loaners that chose to live further north. They never returned. Instead, I awoke to my village on fire. We fought but were overwhelmed. I ran to the next villages in search of help but I was too late. Fenrir had taken them all. That's when I began my journey South, to warn you my Queen, and all of Arendelle, that Fenrir had returned." Raiden sat back down, seemingly exhausted from retelling his story and the realization of all that had transpired. Elsa gently removed herself from Anna's grip and sat next to Raiden, placing her smooth hand on his shoulder.

"Arendelle will forever be in your and your people's debt. You have done a brave thing in traveling so far and finding me. Now we can be ready." Elsa said, her voice soft, yet strong. Raiden lifted his eyes and managed a brief smile of thanks. Regaining his composure, he looked up and continued.

"I didnt come all this way only for you Snow Queen. There are those that know more about the old legends than I do and we must find them quickly. Do any of you know of the home of trolls?" Raiden asked, and was surprised at the pained look on Anna and Kristoff's face.

"We already went to see the trolls to ask about Fenrir..." Anna started slowly.

"Excellent! What did they - " Kristoff cut of Raiden, "It looks like Fenrir and his men were one step ahead of you. They beat us to there and took Pabbie, the one person who it turns out seems to know anything about Fenrir. We were too late..." Anna rushed over and embraced Kristoff, Elsa also stood up but didnt quite know what to do, comforting was something she was still relatively new too.

"I am so sorry Kristoff. I'll do anything I can to find Pabbie. I promise." Elsa said.

"Well I am glad you said that, cause - " Kristoff was cut off by what sounded like an avalanche as the trolls stormed into Elsa's study. Carried above their heads was none other than Olaf, loving the opportunity to mingle with those that actually matched both his height and love of life.

"Anna! Elsa! Kristoff! Other guy! Look whose come to visit!" Olaf said, almost overcome with joy. Soon the room was filled with the chattering voices of the trolls.

"After what happened, I just couldnt leave them out there alone. So I kinda invited them here." Kristoff scratched the back of his neck and did his best to avoid Elsa's eyes, afraid she would be upset with him for inviting his loud family to stay with them. Elsa wasn't exactly known for encouraging guests to stay at the castle.

"Kristoff, of course your family is welcome here." Turning to the trolls, "You are all welcome here." Anna looked proudly at her sister, Kristoff just looked relieved. "Thanks Elsa." But when Anna looked over at Raiden, his eyes were locked on Olaf.

"Don't be too surprised. That's just Olaf, Elsa made him." Anna explained, thinking that Raiden was as shocked as anyone when they first encountered Olaf. Realizing she also hadn't actually introduced herself, "Oh, and my name is Anna and this is Kristoff." Anna said, gesturing at herself and Kristoff. But Raiden still had not taken his eyes off of Olaf, who was talking to a troll that was very interested in his constant flurry. At this point Elsa had also noticed his interest after having received about a dozen hugs from the trolls.

"Raiden, is something wrong?" Elsa asked, _He already knew I was the "Snow Queen" and saw me use my powers without batting an eye. What is so interesting about Olaf? _

"No, nothing. I just didn't know that it was true. That you had the power to create Yosin." Raiden tore his eyes away from Olaf with a furrowed brow and did his best to exude a calm demeanor.

"Yosin?" Anna asked.

"They are living snow-men. Some legends refer to them as abominable snowmen. They were the preferred warriors of ice sorcerers of old. I assumed they were things of legend. Course, it seems that legends are coming to life all the time these days." Raiden said dryly. "But I doubt the legends were referring to this little guy." Raiden said as Olaf made his way over and enthusiastically shook his hand. Elsa however was thinking of Marshmallow still up in the mountains, but decided not to mention him.

"So what does Fenrir want with Pabbi? How do we stop him?" Kristoff asked as Raiden saw that everyone was again looking at him.

"I'm afraid my one answer is to both of those questions. The legend speaks of "people of the stone" having succeeding in binding Fenrir and I had come in hopes of speaking to the trolls. But it seems like Pabbi was the only one who knew anything about it." The trolls nodded sadly to confirm what Raiden said.

"But what does he _want_?" This time Elsa asked, her dreams from the past weeks and the attack on her and her castle causing her to fear that somehow she had caused all of this to happen.

Raiden was slow to answer, "I - I am not sure. I was able to overhear some of the men speaking about making their way to here so I did my best to stop them and warn you about Fenrir. What I do know, is that me being here should buy us some time. Fenrir was not expecting us to be ready for him so we have a few days."

"A few days for what?" Anna asked, always the first one with the question.

"To prepare. The royal guard alone will not be enough to stop Fenrir and his army, but with the Queen, we should be able to stop whatever Fenrir has planned." Raiden said, clenching his fist in determination.

"Of course well stop him. No one is a match for my sister." Anna said confidently. Elsa made a small smile in an attempt to match her confidence but it was obvious she did not have much confidence in what was being said.

"Do not worry your Majesty. I can help you get ready for what is coming. I wont let anything happen to you." Raiden said, rising to his feet.

"Well I dont think anything else is getting done tonight." Kristoff pointed out. It was now well past midnight and the push of adrenaline had worn off of everyone (except Olaf of course). Elsa instructed Kai to find Raiden a room and Anna and Kristoff were making their way down the main staircase to find a suitable place for the trolls to stay.

"Ill meet you outside Kristoff. I just need to tell Elsa something." Anna whispered to Kristoff, halfway down the stairs. She quickly sprinted back up the stairs and ran the hallways until she caught a door just beginning to close and Kai turning the corner.

"Wait!" Anna whispered. Raiden stuck his head out the door and seemed surprised to find Anna out of breadth.

"Yes princess?" Raiden inquired.

"It's Anna, please. Just Anna. And I just wanted to...well..." And Anna stepped closer and wrapped Raiden in a hug. Raiden's awkwardly looked around and patted Anna on the back, not really sure what was happening.

"You saved the two people that mean the most in the world to me. I just needed to say thank you." Anna explained, blushing slightly.

"I swore to protect Arendelle and your sister, princ - umm - Anna." Raiden explained.

"That doesnt change what you did. You're a hero and I know that we're better off with you here. Anyway, I gotta get back to Kristoff. But I'll see you tomorrow!" With another quick hug, Anna dashed off back down the hall, Raiden waited for her to leave before closing the door behind him. Finally alone, he slowly slid down the door, until he was resting with his back against it on the floor. Putting his head to his knees, he let out a tortured sigh.

"How? How do I tell them this is all my fault?"

_**REVIEWS!**_


	6. Change of Clothing, Training and a Plan

**_Another thanks to all the people that added my story to their favorites. Also, a special thank you to Eragon and the GreenFairy25 for their reviews. This chapter we get to see Raiden spending a little time with all the characters and learning more about them. Not to worry though, there will be plenty of action in the chapters to come. Enjoy!_**

"This is impossible." Elsa said under her breath during what felt like her tenth hour of training. The noon bells in the town square however had still yet to toll. Elsa was straining to focus her powers as Raiden continued to berate her to "focus" and "be the one in control." Kristoff was across the courtyard working with the royal guard and getting used to swinging his pick in armor. Anna was inside the castle working with Kai and the other servants to prepare bandages and ointments. No one knew when an attack would come and everyone was working diligently on being prepared. Sweating and grumbling, Elsa was carefully reconsidering how she had come to be in this position in the first place.

A very gruff pounding had awoken Elsa up before dawn. Or she had assumed it was dawn considering the sky was barely beginning to brighten outside her bedroom window. When her groggy responses did nothing to stop further pounding, she had finally dragged herself to her door to find out what emergency required her attention at such an ungodly hour. She was surprised when she opened the door to find Raiden waiting for her, fully dressed, and seemingly a little amused to see the usually pristine queen still half asleep.

"Good morning Your Highness. We need to begin our training and time is not our ally. I will be waiting for you downstairs in the kitchens." And with that he turned and walked towards the stairs, Elsa still processing being woken up for – for _training_, and being told what to do this early in the morning (_if you could call it that_). You don't exactly grow up a princess and become queen with people telling you what to do. Or at least, not what time to wake up. But seeing as how arguing about the merits of waking up before the sun had walked down the stairs, Elsa huffed, closed her door, began getting dressed and made a mental note to post more guards around her door.

"You really think that is appropriate?" Raiden asked as he looked up from his bowl of porridge.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Elsa asked incredulously. She had always prided herself on being put together and her ice blue dress with its crystalloid top and sheer sleeves had been her consistent favorite of late.

"Well, for the days we have ahead a dress, even one as stunning as that, may not be very comfortable or practical, your majesty." Raiden tried explaining without taking his eyes off his breakfast.

"Raiden, if you feel comfortable enough to wake me up without permission, please feel comfortable enough to call me Elsa. Second, I have done plenty in dresses just like this one and I do not think I will be taking fashion advice from someone who just learned to put on a shirt yesterday." Elsa retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. Elsa noted despite her annoyance that Raiden had kept his dark leather pants and Kristoff's tan long shirt and with his newly shaved face and hair kept in a tight tie that Raiden was not…unpleasant to look at.

Elsa was shaken from her brief reverie when Raiden went from slowly lowering his bowl to quickly approaching Elsa in a fluid but obviously aggressive way. Unprepared, Elsa took a few steps back but stumbled on the hem of her dress. Falling back towards the stone floor, she felt a pull on her wrist and saw that Raiden had caught her. At first Elsa thought she would laugh it off, mistaking Raiden's movements for something aggressive, until she glanced up and took in the serious look on Raiden's face.

"The men that are coming, they will not care if you are wearing a dress or if you stumble. They will use any weakness they can find. And I will not always be there to catch you." Helping her up, Elsa was drawn close to Raiden, smelling the lotions from his shave and feeling the heat radiating from his body, even in the warmth of the kitchen. Elsa realized Raiden had let go of her and her closeness to him and that he was still staring silently at her. Elsa took a few hurried steps back.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Here – tell me if this works any better." With that, Elsa slowly raised her hands from her waist to above her head as a new outfit slowly appeared: Dark blue boots with silver swirls up the sides reached her knees and led to a light turquoise leather pants, held by a silver belt. A blue shirt was covered by a dark blue jacket, matching her boots, that was buttoned across the bodice, and reaching down to her wrists. The jacket was short in the front and longer in the back. Her hair she kept in her signature braid.

"Better?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, having caught Raiden wide eyed and staring at her wardrobe change.

"Y - Yes. Much more appropriate. Now lets have some breakfast and head out to the courtyard." Raiden returned to his porridge and Elsa, still enjoying having rattled Raiden's usually cool exterior, grabbed some breakfast herself.

* * *

When Elsa and Raiden had finished eating breakfast, the two exited the kitchen and made their way to the courtyard. Elsa could see that Raiden had already set up a series of areas and wondered what he had in store for her.

"Alright Your...*AHEM* Elsa, lets see what kind of control over your powers you really have." And with that, Raiden had Elsa run through a gambit of tests. The first involved Elsa freezing and unfreezing a series of basins in water without touching the ones next to it. Next, Raiden had wanted to see Elsa's endurance, and placed a larger basin of water in the middle of a fire pit, instructing Elsa to keep the water from boiling for as long as possible. Elsa had been so focused on the training that when the clashing of steel reached her ears, she was surprised to see that the courtyard was now filled with people. The royal guard had begun practicing maneuvers and fortifying the castle and the town. Kristoff, always the early riser, had briefly spoken to Raiden and after joined the royal guard in weapon practice. Anna had come out later to see what Elsa and Raiden were up to and had given her own encouragement before spiriting back inside to begin her own preparations with the assistance of the servants. Everyone was doing their part and despite her exhaustion Elsa felt confident for the first time that they really had a chance to stop whatever Fenrir had planned. Although it still bothered her not knowing exactly that plan was.

Elsa and Raiden had continued their training for another hour or so until the noon bells finally chimed. Elsa allowed her hands to drop to her side exhausted having been struggling to freeze different projectiles fired by a royal archer under Raiden's instruction. He was proving to be a demanding teacher but Elsa was actually relishing this focused study of the extent of her powers. While she had learned to accept and embrace her powers, truly mastering and understanding them was something she just did not have time for, what with being queen and all. But now, she was able to better appreciate the power she possessed.

"Well done, Elsa. You have far more control and discipline than I would have expected." Raiden praised.

"Thank you. One of the few benefits of keeping myself closed off all those years is that focus is something I can always depend on. I've never really known what I am capable of, but I think I am finally beginning to understand." Elsa closed her hands, looking with conviction at each raised fists.

"WOW ELSA! I never knew you could do so much cool stuff!" Olaf had entered the courtyard and had made his way over to where Elsa and Raiden were practicing.

"Why thank you Olaf." Elsa replied, again noticing the stare that Raiden had whenever Olaf was nearby.

"Oh yea, Anna wanted me to tell everyone that lunch is ready. Mmmmm...lunch. I loooove lunch. I mean, I cant eat it, but I love it!" Olaf exclaimed, waddling over to tell Kristoff the good news.

"Elsa," Raiden said slowly still gazing at Olaf, "have you ever attempted to make other Yosin?" Raiden asked.

"Well, I did make another one, but it wasnt really on purpose. It was when I briefly lost control of my powers and simply wanted something to protect me." Elsa replied, heading back to the main doors.

"And where is the Yosin now?" Raiden asked, seemingly alarmed by the news that Elsa had created another Yosin.

"I'm not really sure. If it's anywhere it is probably still guarding the ice castle I made up on the North Mountain. Why the sudden interest?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow, pausing on the steps to the castle.

"I - It's - I just want to have the full idea of your powers, your majesty. That's all." Elsa noticed Raiden's evasive answer but decided to leave it for now. She had entered the castle and the smell of lunch had reached her and it smelled delicious.

"For the last time, it's Elsa. I think you have done enough to call me by my actual name. Now, before you have me freezing the entire castle for practice, let's go have some lunch." Elsa headed for the kitchen but noticed that Raiden was not following.

"You go on ahead. I have some things I want to check on. I'll meet you back int he courtyard in a couple hours." Raiden nodded his head and headed back outside, leaving Elsa slightly confused on what she could have said to get such an abrupt reaction.

* * *

_If she can create Yosin, it is only a matter of time before Fenrir shows up. I had hoped it was only rumors about the extent of her powers but having seen them...it's worse than I thought._ Raiden had returned to the courtyard and was trying to calm himself by practicing with his daggers on a wooden dummy. That had been some time ago and the dummy was more like a nub at this point.

"Mind leaving something left for the rest of us to practice on?" Raiden turned and saw Kristoff coming down from the stairs that led to the castle. Raiden shrugged and deftly placed his daggers in their sheaths on his lower back, out of sight.

"Sorry. Just - just trying to blow off some steam." Raiden replied, running his hands through his hair.

"Listen, Raiden...I know I came at you last night. But I know that you are only trying to help. I mean, you already pulled me out of the fire once, so I just wanted you to know that I appreciate what you are doing. Helping Elsa and getting us ready." Kristoff and Raiden had begun walking back towards the sparring area.

"Kristoff, you don't need to apologize. You were concerned about your family. You're actually one of the few people here that I can look at and feel some familiarity." Raiden gestured at the splendor of the castle.

"Yea, all the royal stuff takes some getting used to. But Anna and Elsa are not like any royals I'd ever have expected to meet. You'll see, they can surprise you." Kristoff had a far away look in his eye and Raiden assumed his mind had wandered to Anna.

"She is lucky to have you there for her." Raiden doing his best to read the look on Kristoff's face. Kristoff looked a little flustered but just laughed. Raiden and Kristoff spent the next few minutes sparring, each sharing advice on different aspects of fighting and training. Kristoff had little experience fighting but all those years cutting and hauling ice and dealing with the wilds made him an expert in handling a pick and taking care of himself in a scrape.

"I think we'll be alright." Kristoff smacked Raiden on the back as they finished their brief sparring session. They had begun walking towards the stables, Kristoff being eager to check in on Sven. "Let Fenrir come. We'll stop him and save Pabbi, I am sure of it." Raiden just smiled. Kristoff came up short as they approached the stables, the amount of noise coming out of there at their approach was actually alarming. The horses werent prone to being this skittish. Raiden seemed to notice too and promising to pick up their session later, quickly departed and decided to check on Elsa in the castle so that they could resume their training.

Looking back over his shoulder as Kristoff entered the stables to calm the horses, Raiden took a moment to take in what he and Kristoff had discussed, _Kristoff seems so sure. But maybe he's right. Maybe we can stop Fenrir and I can put everything back the way it was. Maybe.._Raiden picked up his pace and began searching the castle for Elsa.

* * *

_"Whoa_. Elsa, nice outfit." Anna teased as Elsa came in for lunch. Anna was already working on a sandwich and gestured at another waiting for Elsa. Elsa just rolled her eyes playfully and both sisters laughed as Elsa joined her.

"It was Raiden's idea. Said I cant be an ice warrior if I dress like an ice queen." Elsa said dramatically, imitating his deep, serious voice.

"Speaking of Raiden," Anna said in her most innocent voice, "What do you think about him?" Anna slyly looked over at Elsa who had paused mid-bite.

"I think we are lucky he came when he did. He seems to honestly want to help us." Elsa replied, as if being interviewed.

"Oh come on, you know what I am talking about. Did you see those eyes? Oh and that chest? And what about those abs hmmmm..." Anna caught Elsa's eye, "I mean yea, and all that stuff you said too." She let out meekly. Elsa relented and moved closer to Anna so they could talk quietly.

"I mean of course I've _noticed_. But he's so serious, like he's always on a mission or something. I feel like he thinks he's always being watched or that he's hiding something." Elsa noticed the look on Anna's face. "What?"

"You realize you just described yourself right? I mean you have me to talk to now but who has he got? Maybe you can try and get to know him outside of the whole, 'let's save the kingdom from impending doom.' Just a thought." Anna said and noticed a different look on Elsa's face she was not quite sure she had ever seen before. Can a snow queen blush?

"Oh my gosh you _like _him!" Anna gushed.

"What?! No, I mean, I don't even know him. Stop being ridiculous." Elsa quickly rose to her feet, her sandwich forgotten.

"Come on Elsa, I was just teasing. You can at least take my advice and try to get to know our mystery hero." Anna tried not to sound too desperate. It wasn't a secret that she had plotted other failed attempts to get Elsa to branch out to people outside of herself and Kristoff.

"We'll see. I better go find said 'hero' before he thinks of other ways of torturing me." Elsa said in fake despair. With a wave, Elsa left the kitchen leaving Anna alone. That is for at least a few minutes until Raiden walked in the door.

"Anna, have you seen - "

"Sorry Raiden, you just missed her. But you are not leaving until you have some lunch. I saw you out there and you sir are eating something." Anna walked behind Raiden and actually pushed until Raiden was forced into a bench at the table.

"Anna, there really isnt time for -" Again Anna cut him off.

"Sorry. You may be in charge of training out there but I am in charge in here. So sit up and tuck in." Anna ordered as she placed a large pile of chicken and potatoes in the front of him. Raiden wanted to grumble but a grumble from his stomach ended any more debate. Anna and Raiden talked for a while while he ate.

_So much for just being the naive love bird_. Raiden realized that he had misjudged Anna. Far from being the flighty and naive, Raiden quickly realized that Anna's bubbly personality also included a young woman that was inquisitive, driven and someone that cared deeply for her family and the rest of Arendelle. She bombarded Raiden with questions about his village, his training with Elsa and Kristoff and the strategy for whenever Fenrir made his move. Raiden did his best to answer all of her questions but hesitated when she brought up his family. Anna noticed.

"I - I'm sorry that was rude of me. I am sorry about what happened to your village. Was your family - " Anna was not sure how to finish her thought.

"My family is dead. It's just me now." Raiden said, moving his food around with his fork and not meeting Anna's doe eyes. He paused when Anna placed her hand over his.

"Raiden...I know you are still getting to know everyone and that we have Fenrir to worry about, but you don't need to feel alone here. Not anymore." Raiden looked up and saw the compassion in those eyes and finally understood why Kristoff was so enamored with this young woman. A smile returned to his face as Anna removed her hand and a sly smile came to her face.

"Speaking of which, you should try spending some time with Elsa outside of all this training. I know you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of her." Raiden did a double take at what Anna had said and quickly pushed back from the table.

"I - I really should get going. Elsa's probably looking for me out at the courtyard. Thanks for lunch Anna. And...and the other stuff." Raiden quickly turned and left the kitchen. Anna sat at the table with a cheshire grin as a plan began to form in her mind.

_**REVIEW**_


	7. A Blizzard, a Comfort and a Song

**_WOW over 1000 views and I want to thank everyone for checking out my story. I hope you like this next chapter. I am trying something new near the end so let me know what you think with your reviews. Enjoy!_**

The next few days passed similar to the others. Everyone occupied with their training during the day and preparing the castle and village the rest of the time. Elsa had done her best to explain to the people of the town what dangers were coming and while some had left, most had taken it upon themselves to prepare the city for what was coming. Since then, the city had been filled with the sound of hammers preparing barricades, merchants selling wares promising how they were necessary for your protection, and a tension was almost palpable amongst the citizens. And that tension continued to grow as more and more people began streaming into the city looking for refuge, their villages and homes having been razed. With them came increased amounts of fear, as stories told by the refugees began making their way through the town centers, bars and stores. The name Fenrir began to be whispered as if saying it too loud would cause him to appear.

"What is he waiting for? Why doesn't Fenrir just make his move?" Elsa paced in her study, something she had taken to doing whenever she had a moment to herself. Raiden had explained, head bowed and deep in thought as he and Elsa had been training on the ramparts of the castle, that it was likely that Fenrir was attempting to draw Elsa and whatever forces she possessed outside the protection of the castle; now that they were aware of his coming. "But what does he _want_?" Elsa asked at this point to herself, the debate over the topic having been a futile one.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Raiden had answered quietly to himself, before turning back to training with Elsa. But Elsa's mind was no longer focused on the challenges that Raiden threw at her, the faces of the refugees streaming into the city seemingly on a constant run in her mind.

* * *

Elsa had excused herself from some afternoon training in order to take care of royal business, but had spent most of the last hours anxiously awaiting something that she both dreaded and wished would simply be over. The stream of refugees had taken its toll on Elsa, as she knew deep down that all of this was somehow tied to her. But Elsa's anxiety was also due to the fact that she had not been sleeping well, as her nightmares had returned with a new intensity. These last few mornings she had taken to waking up with her bedroom completely frozen and she had ordered her guards away from her chambers both out of embarrassment from what they must have been hearing and out of fear that she may accidentally cause them harm. All of this simply compounded the anxiety Elsa was feeling. Her only grace came at brief moments throughout the night when her nightmares were interrupted by a tune that when morning came she could no longer remember, the terror of her nightmares having drowned it out.

"Elsa?" Elsa paused mid-step at hearing her sister knocking on her door. As much as Elsa wished to simply be alone, she knew the toll that her isolation had taken on Anna and in the spirit of repairing their relationship; Elsa had sworn to never refuse Anna her company.

"It's alright Anna. Come in." Elsa said, quickly doing her best to whisk away the frost and snow that had slowly been enveloping the study.

"I'm glad I found you. Raiden was looking everywhere and I told him..." Anna had walked into the room and was taking in Elsa's rigid posture, the stark drop in temperature from the hallway and the way everything seemed a little damp.

"You told him what?" Elsa asked impatiently. She loved her sister dearly but really just wanted to get back to her thoughts and being alone.

"Nothing, just that I would check inside the castle." Anna said turning her attention back to Elsa. "Elsa, is everything alright? I mean I know nothing is _alright_ what with the whole army coming to attack us thing but you know you can - " Anna had taken a few steps towards Elsa but Elsa recoiled. Her anxiety and growing fear making her worried of lashing out at Anna.

"I'm fine, Anna. Really. You can tell Raiden that I need to focus on just being the Queen of Arendelle for today. And that I would rather not be disturbed." Anna noted that Elsa's tone seemed distant. Anna really did not like what she was seeing from her sister.

"Elsa, if there is something bothering you I want you to tell me. I noticed that you sent the guards and the servants away, but you don't need to keep your distance. Not from me. Tell me what's wrong. Please." Anna felt horrible feeling the need to ask for Elsa to open up to her, hoping that they had moved beyond that, but she could tell from the look in Elsa's eyes and the way she kept turning her body away from her that something was wrong. "Elsa..."

"Anna, I said I was fine. Now please, just - just go. Please." Anna noted the sound of desperation in Elsa's voice and took another step towards her, arms slightly open as if to embrace her. "I said GO!" Anna was slightly blown back from the sudden gust of snow and wind and Elsa had now totally turned away from Anna. "Please..." Elsa said in a small voice. Elsa's nightmares were flashing before her closed eyes, of hurting Anna with her powers and of the dark wolf's threat to harm everything that Elsa loved. Elsa had to hold back tears at hearing Anna slowly make her way back to the door.

"I'll be right here for you, when you're ready Elsa." Anna said quietly, as she slowly closed the door behind her. Hearing the click, Elsa's anguish at having to reject the last person she would ever want to hurt turned to a burning anger. The anger was at herself, at her father for not being here, at being queen, at the danger she had placed her kingdom in and her inability to protect it, at her own weakness, for being afraid of nightmares. She went to her desk, throwing everything to the floor, a storm now raging in her room. Finally exhausted, Elsa tossed herself on to her bed, and wept.

* * *

Raiden awoke with a start once he heard it. It was a scream, but not one of pain, but of abject terror. Almost breaking down his door in his haste, he sprinted down the darkened halls as he headed towards the source of the screams. Once he realized where the screams were coming from, he quickened his pace, and as he reached the beginning of the hall that led to Elsa's quarters, he knew he was right. What looked like a blizzard was emanating from the end of the hallway and the temperature was easily reaching freezing. It had been the wind of the storm that had carried Elsa's screams throughout the castle.

"ELSA!" Turning Raiden saw Anna, still in her nightgown, running towards the source of what she knew was her sister in distress.

"Anna, wait! It's not safe." Raiden had grabbed Anna around the shoulders but despite Raiden's firm grip she continued to struggle to reach her sister. "Anna! Listen to me, I need you to stay here. It's not safe. I will get to your sister but you need to promise me you will stay here." Raiden tried to get Anna to focus on his voice but she seemed unaware he was even holding her.

"Anna, what would Elsa do if she hurt you again?!" This got Anna's attention and seeming to finally comprehend what Raiden was saying to her, Anna slowly nodded her head. At that moment, Kristoff came crashing around the corner.

"Keep her here. I'll get to Elsa." Kristoff simply nodded as he took in the raging storm gaining strength in the hallway and took hold of Anna who went limply into Kristoff's arms. Seeing Anna was safe, Raiden turned his attention to the storm in front of him and bowing his head, began making his way towards Elsa's door.

* * *

_It was horrible. Elsa was lost in the forest, unable to find the fjord, the ice blue wolf that had protected her, or anyplace to hide. The wolves simply circled her, always just out of sight, barking and howling, tormenting her. The blood red moon casting a macabre hue on everything. Elsa was on her knees, hands over her ears, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not block out what that horrible voice was saying to her._

_"You think you can hide from me Ice Queen? You think you can hide your power? That your 'protector' can save you? You are mine. Your power is mine. I will destroy everything you love. The time is close and I will come for what you hold most dear. You. Are. Mine. Now...suffer." Elsa screamed as visions of all the harm her powers had ever caused flashed before her eyes. It was all she could see and all she could hear was that voice. Always that voice. But something else was coming. She felt as if she was being held down, she struggled against the restraints, but they were persistent. She continued to scream..._

"NO! NO! NO!"

"ELSA! ELSA WAKE UP!"

Elsa's eyes flashed open, seeing a snow covered Raiden, ice blue scratches across his face and chest, releasing his hold on her wrists. Overcome, Elsa fell into his chest and cried. Raiden slowly embraced her, his strong hold and warm embrace eventually cutting through the grief that Elsa was feeling. Eventually, her sobs became whispers and she was able to regain her composure. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Elsa gently broke from Raiden's embrace.

"Y - You must think..." Elsa couldn't finish.

"I think you are someone carrying an impossible burden. I am here to help you and protect you Elsa, even from nightmares." Raiden said quitely. He remained on her bed, concern obvious in his face. Elsa sat silently for a few moments, just appreciating Raiden's presence. She had tried to follow Anna's advice and talk to Raiden outside of their training together, but he had seemed hesitant to engage in any kind of conversation that might reveal something about himself. But now, here he was comforting her as if she were a child. Elsa berated herself for losing this kind of control. She averted her eyes, embarrassed and ashamed for allowing her fear to get the better of her, and scooted further away from Raiden. Elsa could see from the corner of her eye Raiden seemingly struggling with wanting to say something, his arms slightly rising and falling, as if to embrace her again, but fell back to his sides. Instead, he rose from the bed and headed back towards the door.

"Raiden -" Elsa wasnt sure what to say. She was too afraid to be alone but not sure how to get him to stay. Raiden turned and seeing Elsa struggle, instantly recognized the look in her eyes.

"I'll be here Elsa. Your safe. Go back to sleep." Elsa stayed silent as Raiden slowly closed the door behind him, and once he was gone, Elsa realized that being alone was the last thing she wanted, but it was all she felt she knew. Elsa wasn't sure how long she laid there, too afraid to go back to sleep but too scared to open her door. She felt tears beginning to again well up in her eyes but paused when she began to hear something coming from outside her door. Sitting up, Elsa heard a humming coming from just outside her door. The melody seemed sad and matched how she was feeling, but when she began hearing the words, she realized that it was the words to the song that had been her only peace at night. The words spoke directly to her and she slowly laid down and listened to the words as she slowly drifted to sleep:

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Elsa was again dreaming, but there was no forest and no red moon. She dreamed she was laying under the stars, her head resting against the soft fur of the giant dark blue wolf, his head up and alert as it kept careful watch. Sighing, Elsa rolled over and entered a dreamless sleep, her head filled with a familiar song.

* * *

_**After I had watched Frozen and then heard this song, I immediately thought of Elsa. Not sure if I will be putting in any more songs but just wanted to work it in somewhere. Really tried to convey the struggle that Elsa and Raiden have in being open and making real connections, hopefully I did alright. Anyways, please REVIEW! I really feed off of your comments and suggestions.  
**_


	8. A Long Night and a New Morning

**_As always, thanks to everyone for checking out my story and staying with it. Special thanks to icemaxprime for his great reviews. Hopefully some more of you will follow his example and start reviewing. Comments and reviews really motivate me to post sooner and inspire the creative process (promise). Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

Raiden slowly closed the door softly behind him as he left Elsa's bedroom, putting a physical presence to the emotional one he viewed as being simply too steep for either he or Elsa to overcome. When she had fallen into his arms weeping, seeking comfort, he had felt his usual impulse to recoil from such an intimate moment, especially with Elsa, but something more was there as well. He had felt a need, like hunger or thirst, to protect her. To hold her and make sure no harm could come to her. Not simply because he felt it was his duty but because – because…_It doesn't matter._

All of this passed through Raiden's mind between the closing of Elsa's door and the soft click of her lock falling into place. The hallway was still covered in a deep blanket of snow but that did not really bother Raiden as much as the thoughts running through his mind. Seeing Anna and Kristoff running down the hall, no doubt to check on Elsa, Raiden raised his hand to motion for them to slow down, so as to not disturb Elsa.

"Is she alright? I have to see her?" Elsa was pushing away Kristoff's attempts to hold her back but stopped as Raiden stepped in front of the door.

"She's fine Anna. I promise. What she needs now is to rest. I assure you that first thing tomorrow you can be with Elsa but for right now, the best thing we can do for her is to let her sleep." Raiden's voice was soft but firm and he could see Anna considering how best to jump over, around or through Raiden to get to Elsa. But when Anna's fiery glare met Raiden's, she paused, as if seeing a look familiar to her, and relaxed her stance.

"Fine, but if anything happens, and I mean _anything at all_, not you or you or the royal guard are stopping me from getting in that room. Got it?" Anna pointed her finger at Raiden and Kristoff in turn and sharing a glance, both of them knew that Anna was telling the truth.

"You have my word." Raiden responded. Anna held his gaze a moment longer and giving a sharp nod of her head, turned on heel and began marching through the snow down the hall, Kristoff behind her. Raiden couldn't help but smile a little as Kristoff and Anna headed back to their respective rooms, Kristoff loudly wondering how he had gotten in trouble in the first place.

Raiden considered going back to his own room but just could not leave where he stood. Remembering what he had said to Elsa, about protecting her, even from dreams, Raiden slumped against the wall next to Elsa's door and slid down until he was sitting in the snow. Before long, Raiden began to sing the song he had been humming to himself since coming to Arendelle, and did so until his head rested against the wall behind him and finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Elsa awoke the next morning she was at first confused as to why her room was covered in snow. Then the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. Elsa was embarrassed at what she had done, losing that much control not only over her powers, but over herself. But she also remembered the feeling of warmth and security when she had found herself embraced by Raiden. _I barely know anything about him but right now I feel - I feel..._Elsa shook her head, unsure how she felt about Raiden anymore. Determined to not let last night be how Raiden would remember her, she quickly got dressed in her boots and leather pants, fixed her hair and marched to her door. The troubles from the other day still weighed on her but she was determined to present herself the way she wanted Raiden and anyone else to see her. _I am the Queen of Arendelle. Not some maiden that he needs to protect. I don't need anyone. I don't -_ Elsa paused mid-thought when she caught sight of Raiden sleeping outside her door. She had never actually seen him at rest before, not since they had brought him in wounded all those nights ago. His usually serious and worried face was calm and smooth. She remembered the song that she had heard the previous night and a feeling of warmth, as if Raiden was holding her at that moment, filled her.

_I might not know all there is to know about him. But for now, I know enough._ Elsa lightly placed her hand on Raiden's shoulder and smiled at the look he gave her as he came out of his sleep. As Elsa came into focus, Raiden quickly realized where he was, and scrambled to his feet, taking a step back in the process.

"Good morning Raiden. I didnt mean to startle you. Were you out here all night?" Elsa asked, her voice tinted with concern at the sight of all the snow and what she assumed cold surroundings.

"Good morning Elsa. No - I mean yes, I was. I hope that is alright. I just - ." Raiden was not sure what to say about last night. That he had dreamed he had never left Elsa's room? That he was sorry for everything that was happening to her? That he wanted to tell her everything he was thinking but wasn't sure where to begin? All of that time he had been spending with her and he never even noticed the affect she had on him. Instead, all he could muster was, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said, lowering his gaze, no longer able to meet hers.

"Raiden...about last night, I feel like - "

"Elsa!" Raiden was almost knocked over as a red haired cannonball almost tackled Elsa to the ground in a loving embrace. Practically dragging Elsa down the hall, Raiden saw Elsa throw one last glimpse over her shoulder before she disappeared around the corner with her sister.

_What am I doing? Stay focused. I've done enough damage already._Shaking his head, Raiden composed himself and made his way down the hall to begin another day of preparing for what was to come.

* * *

What neither Elsa nor Raiden knew was that Anna had not kept her word that night. She had been unable to sleep and was constantly tossing and turning in her bed. Elsa was the only family Anna had and she needed to be sure she was alright. What did Raiden know anyway? Making up her mind, Anna crept out of her room and made her way back to Elsa's wing. She was ready to make her way down the hall to Elsa's room but was she was not ready for was the sight of Raiden on the floor, apparently having fallen asleep, his back resting against Elsa's door. Anna had flashes of deja vu of all of the days and nights she had spent in a similar position, wishing for Elsa to just let her in. A mixture of emotions hit Anna as she continued to just stand at the end of the hall. She felt a great sense of sadness at seeing two people that she knew needed each other, who were so similar to each other, unable to break down their barriers to see it for themselves. And yet, she also was filled with a sense of excitement and joy at seeing someone show a level of care for her sister that to this point only Anna herself had demonstrated. Not wanting to disturb Raiden, Anna crept back around the corner, determined that if those two could not help themselves, she was going to do something about it.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. A Dignitary, a Dinner and a Dance

**_First, special thank you to Greenfairy25 and icemaxprime_ _for their great reviews. It's those reviews that keep me motivated to post faster so please keep them coming. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

Elsa was sitting in front of her mirror, finishing her evening routine after another long day, a frown on her face. Anna was definitely up to something. Elsa no longer had any doubts. Another few days had passed and Anna had kept a cheshire grin on her face for that entire time. She was constantly talking to either the servants or sneaking back from seeing the trolls and Elsa was beyond suspicious of her sister. It was not like Elsa's suspicion was baseless, as Anna had already been responsible for a number of flamboyant pranks, parties or surprises in the past. She just hoped she realized that with the state of the kingdom now really was not the time for another one of her "ideas". But every time Elsa had attempted to get Anna to tell her what was going on, she had feigned ignorance and pushed her to get back to training with Raiden. Or basically doing anything with Raiden really. _Raiden…_

Raiden and Elsa had continued to practice and train but there was now something between them that Elsa had trouble putting into words. She was certain that he was still spending his nights outside of her door, but when morning came and she would check, he would be gone. When she had asked Raiden about it, he had been evasive, but she was certain he had been there. While outwardly nothing seemed to have changed, Elsa could not help but notice the times she would catch him staring at her or she would blush when he would do the same. She just wished she knew how to…how to – _reach_ someone.

A sudden knocking on her door drew Elsa out of her thoughts and before she could even respond Anna came rushing into the room.

"Elsa, thank goodness I found you!" Anna said, either very excited or very out of breath, it was hard to tell with her sometimes.

"Anna what is it? What's wrong?" Elsa rushed over and immediately thought of all the horrible things that might have happened.

"Some dignitaries showed up and are expecting to see you. They just got off the boat and demanded to meet with you right away. They said they hadn't eaten so I told Kai to put them in the formal dining room and ran to find you." Upon hearing this Elsa immediately changed gears and began to quickly remove the outfit she had been training in and reform her preferred ice blue gown and iced heels. She was internally berating herself for having not been ready for these dignitaries arrival. She had just been so busy these last few weeks.

"Alright, thank you Anna. Quick, get back down there and entertain them until I get there." Elsa was now back in front of her mirror analyzing her dress.

"OK, will do. Princess Anna on duty. Just - ummm...they were really dressed up to see you, so - you know - just do what you do." Anna made a hasty exit, talking quickly as she made it out the door. It did not even occur to Elsa to question what Anna had told her or her odd behavior, she felt so overwhelmed at being unprepared for the arrival of dignitaries from - from..._damn I do not even know where they are from_! Steeling herself for what would likely be a very awkward meeting, and making sure her makeup and hair were presentable, Elsa quickly made her way to the formal dining room. Taking a minute to calm herself and make sure she was presentable, Elsa pushed open the doors and entered the room.

* * *

_I need to get a handle on myself_. Raiden was outside pacing, something he had taken to doing when the grandeur of the castle needed to be replaced by the spaciousness of the courtyard. _Remember why I am here. Remember what's at stake. Elsa needs my help. Elsa..._He knew that something had changed between himself and Elsa. He had tried to keep everything between them professional but she had grown on him. He had caught himself simply staring at her when he should have been instructing her. He kept thinking of excuses to spend more time with her when he knew he should have been focused on preparing the rest of the castle for what was to come. But there he was, every night after he was sure Elsa had fallen asleep, sitting outside her door, being sure to keep her nightmares away. Not that his dreams had been much better of late - _they're just dreams. Leave it be_.

"Raiden! Was looking everywhere for you." Raiden looked up and saw Kristoff barreling down the palace steps. His face was beet read but Raiden assumed that was from all the running.

"Kristoff what's wrong? Is everything alright? Where's Elsa?" Raiden fired off the questions and paused at the look Kristoff gave him at the last one. "Just tell me - "

"Whoa whoa! Calm down, everything is fine." Kristoff raised his hands at the look Raiden had been giving him. "Elsa sent me to come find you. Some dignataries just arrived and Elsa is going to be meeting with them in the formal dining room." Kristoff explained.

"So?" Raiden eyed Kristoff suspiciously. Raiden knew that Kristoff was in good shape so why was he sweating so much from what could not have been much of a search.

"So? Right, so - ummm...Oh! Right, so these dignitaries are from south of here and Elsa was concerned that with their close allegiances to the Southern Isles it may be wise to have you there in case anything were to happen." Raiden did not quite follow what Raiden was supposed to do that the royal guard could not but the thought of Elsa being in danger was enough for Raiden to start walking up the stairs two at a time.

"Wait! Look - so these royal meetings have a certain look to them. I think Anna left you something in your room. Might be wise to check that out first." Kristoff dashed off to what looked like where the trolls were residing, as Raiden was left stalled on the stairs trying to process Kristoff telling him to go change his clothes. _Change my clothes?_ This whole thing seemed very odd but with a shake of his head Raiden made a right at the entrance of the castle and quickly walked to his room.

_I look ridiculous_. When Raiden had saw what was laying on his bed he almost burst out laughing until he had realized that it was indeed for him. Raiden had put on the black boots (weren't too uncomfortable). And the black pants with the ice blue stripe down the leg (I mean they were okay). But when he slipped on the white shirt, sporting no collar simply a slight rise around the neck, he did not have the strength to look in the mirror. He grabbed the jacket and making sure his hair was in a tight knot near the top of his head made his way down the stairs back to the dining room. As he was just reaching the door he saw Anna rushing around the corner dressed in a more formal green gown to the green dress that she usually wore.

"Oh Raiden! Perfect timing. Wow don't you look handsome." Anna was running her hands over Raiden's outfit, making sure everything looked perfect. She frowned when she noticed he had chosen not to wear the neck-scarf but admitted the open button and simple black and white look suited him.

"Is all of this really necessary just to meet some dignitaries?" Raiden almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Hmmm? Dignitaries? OH right! Yup, definitely necessary. Now get in there and just remember to be yourself." Raiden gave her a puzzled look as she pushed him through the door. Taking in the room, Raiden saw a table set for two and the only light coming from the moon outside and the flame of the fireplace. Standing next to the fireplace Raiden saw Elsa and she was - _stunning_, Raiden thought to himself. Between the moonlight and the fire glinting off of her, Elsa seemed to be a living icicle, cold yet beautiful. But the look on her face was pure fire.

"I _kneeeew_ it. I am going to murder Anna." Raiden's confusion soon disappeared when he realized what Elsa had already figured out. There were no dignitaries. Just Elsa, himself and a table set for two.

* * *

_Oh that clever little bi -_

**AHHHEM** "Dinner will be served." Elsa and Raiden turned to see Kristoff dressed in a white apron and doing his best to keep a straight face. Elsa looked ready to storm off but she looked at Raiden and could not help noticing how the rugged Raiden suddenly looked so...noble (if not a touch self-consious at realizing he had been duped into dressing up just for Elsa). _It's just dinner..._Sharing a shrug of _why not?_ with Raiden, the two of them sat down at the small table. Trolls suddenly streamed in and set the table, lighting two candles. _Oh god, the "love experts" Elsa internally rolled her eyes at what she knew was in store. _

Things started awkwardly, neither one knowing what exactly to say. But as the night went on, as the food was tasted and the wine was shared, the two soon were alternating between deep, ranging conversations and laughing at each others stories. Elsa could see Anna poking her head through the door every few minutes but did her best to ignore her smug smile. She was just enjoying Raiden's company.

"Raiden, do you think you could tell me a little bit more about - your family?" Elsa had answered Raiden's questions about her parents, about the love she had had for her mother, for the deep respect she had for her father. About her struggles to overcome her resentment towards both of them and her eventual acceptance that they had loved her and did what they thought was best for her. Raiden had seemed enraptured by everything Elsa said and Elsa was surprised by the amount she was sharing about herself. She felt the need for Raiden to share as well. She wanted, _needed_, to know more about him.

"My family?" Elsa could see the worry that washed over Raiden's face. The pain. Before she could think more about it she reached out and placed her hand over his. Elsa could feel Raiden almost recoil but smiled when he instead turned and gripped her hand in his. Meeting her gaze, Raiden took a deep breath, "My mother died when I was very young. But I remember - I remember her smile. She was always smiling. Always happy. And I was told that she was very beautiful. But I just remember that smile. How it always made me feel safe."

"She must have been truly special." Elsa said quietly, thinking of her own mother. "What about your father? He was the leader of your village, right?" Elsa felt Raiden's grip on her hand tighten and he quickly released her and stood up, standing by the fire. Elsa quietly walked over to stand by him. She was going to tell him that it was alright to not talk about it. But caught herself when Raiden started again.

"My father was a proud man. He was proud of me, proud of our village, proud of our history. Everyone looked to him and he was always there with an answer. He was there to protect us. To provide for me and the village. He - He always did what he thought was for the best. What he thought would protect us. I try to remind myself of that." Raiden could hear the break in his voice and again slipped her hand into his. He turned at her touch, "Come on, I want to show you something." Elsa kept her hand in Raiden's and quietly the two left the dining room, slipped out the front door to the main courtyard, and Elsa took Raiden through the hidden passage that led out of the castle and to the fjord. The late autumn air was brisk and the moon caused everything to be washed in a pale light. Raiden was again struck by Elsa's beauty.

"This is where I always go when I need some time to myself. To just clear my head. Just me and the fjord. No one else knows about it." Raiden saw the smile and serenity on Elsa's face. The spot was obviously someplace very special to her.

"I am honored that you would show me this place. You're right, it's beautiful." Elsa turned at the last word and saw that Raiden had been looking at her when he spoke, she averted her eyes and blushed.

"Come on..." Elsa again took Raiden's hand and stepping onto the fjord, created an ice rink on the shore.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know how to ice skate?" Elsa called teasingly.

"I come from north of the _North Mountain_. I think I can show you a thing or two on the ice." Soon Elsa and Raiden were gliding and spinning on the ice, their laughter filling the night sky. Trying to match Elsa's grace, Raiden attempted a spin but began to stumble. Chuckling, Elsa deftly inserted herself into his stumbling to provide balance. Elsa was now very much in Raiden's embrace and the two simply looked at each other, neither one sure of their next step.

"Do you hear something?" Raiden was looking around and Elsa soon also heard a low hum coming from the castle. "Come one." Raiden now taking Elsa's hand, the two headed back inside. Following the sound, the two soon found themselves in one of the ballrooms. Standing to one side, Elsa saw were the trolls and upon seeing Elsa and Raiden walk in, the humming grew louder and became a song. Elsa realized that the song was for them and what they were supposed to do.

"I - I think we're supposed to dance." Raiden said looking at Elsa with red creeping on his.

"I dont dance..." Elsa said automatically, then regretted it immediately at the look on Raiden's face. The trolls simply kept humming the song louder. A look of inspiration lit up Raiden's face.

"But we can dance on ice can't we? Just pretend it's skating." Before Elsa could protest Raiden took her hand and soon the two were standing in the middle of the ballroom. As Elsa was about to explain how she just couldnt dance, she saw the look Raiden was giving her. One filled with such care and keeping her eyes on his, the two began to slowly dance. At the same time, the trolls began to sing...

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_Elsa and Raiden began to dance with more confidence, twirling and spinning in the moon lit ballroom._

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

_[Verse 2:]_  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

_[Bridge:]_  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

_Raiden spins Elsa one last time and the two end with Elsa in Raiden's arms, closer than the two have ever been before. Staring into each others eyes as the song ends, Raiden leans in and Elsa and Raiden share a simple, passionate kiss._

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Elsa slowly opened her eyes as she and Raiden separated. She could still feel the heat of his lips on hers. Elsa retained her close embrace of Raiden, feeling his warmth, just wanting this feeling to never end.

"Elsa...Elsa there's something I need to tell you." Elsa looked up and was surprised to see the look of trepidation on Raiden's face. She could tell he was struggling with something

'Raiden what is it? Please, let me in." Elsa said quietly putting her hand on Raiden's cheek.

"Elsa there's so much I want to tell you. I just do not know where to start."

"Raiden it's alright. Just tell me. I want you to - "

"Elsa, I - it wasn't me that saved Kristoff." Raiden burst out. He kept Elsa in his embrace but created some space so that he could see her reaction.

"Raiden what are you - you..." Elsa's face slowly turned to the window, a look of terror coming over her. For as she had been looking at Raiden, a red hue had covered his face. Turning, she saw that a red light had spread from the windows. The moon...the moon was red. "Oh no..."

Rushing over to the window, Elsa had to withhold a scream as Raiden gripped Elsa as they saw the source of the blood red moon - Arendelle was on fire.

* * *

**_This chapter took me some time to craft and to get all the scenes from my head to the page. But please feel free to PM me suggestions as I think I may be needing to come back to this chapter in the future to make it juuuuuuust right. Still really proud of it. As always, REVIEWS!  
_**


	10. A Fire, a Trap, and a Reveal

**_Alright, this chapter took quite a few looks but I finally finished it (for now at least). Want to thank everyone for their reviews and I am hoping for some good feedback on this chapter. Enjoy!_**

_Focus Elsa. Focus._

Even with her face a mask of concentration, Elsa could swear that she heard Raiden's voice echoing in her head as she stood on the ramparts of the city. Elsa's hair whipped around her as she struggled to direct a cold front to where the fires were the worst. How could this have happened? How could _she _have ever let this happen? Elsa tried to retain her focus, but her mind kept replaying the last hour over and over.

Elsa had been frozen in Raiden's arm as she took in the sight of what appeared to be Arendelle engulfed in flame. It took her a few moments to realize that Raiden was even shouting her name.

"Elsa! You need to stay with me." Elsa peeled her eyes from the scene outside the window and turned her attention back to Raiden. "It's time, Fenrir has made his move. We need to act before that fire reaches the city or Fenrir makes his way inside castle city walls." Elsa ran closer to the glass to gain a better view and squinting through the smoke saw that it was actually the forest just outside Arendelle that was ablaze. The smoke and glare of the flames had made it appear that the entire city was engulfed in its orange hue. _Thank goodness_. Elsa's immediate concern was for the welfare of the city and its inhabitants. She could hear the screams echoing from the city streets and steeled herself as she turned to face Raiden.

"What do we need to do?" She could tell that Raiden was relieved to see that Elsa was keeping it together.

"You need to get to the ramparts of the castle and use your powers to make sure that those flames do not reach the city. I will divide the royal guard to assist in putting out the fires and dealing with Fenrir's army and the rest will be charged with maintaining order within in the city. The last thing we need is for a panic and the people to rush the gates." Elsa nodded her head in agreement and relayed the orders to the Royal Guard who rushed into the dining room seeking orders. With that accomplished, she turned back to Raiden and was surprised by the amount of anxiety she could sense radiating off of him. Elsa walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Raiden to turn away from the window.

"Raiden, we were ready for this. Let Fenrir show his face, I will stop him. He will wish he never even heard of Arendelle." Elsa said with as much conviction as she could muster.

"No!" Elsa was shocked at the look of – _fear?_\- on Raiden's face. "Whatever happens, no matter what you see, I need you to stay on the ramparts of the castle and focus on putting out those fires. Leave Fenrir and his army to me and the Royal Guard." Raiden attempted to cover his reaction but Elsa knew something was wrong.

"But what has all this training been for if not for _me_ stop him?" Elsa was practically yelling at this point. Her city - her people - were in danger and she felt compelled to protect them.

"Elsa please! You need to promise me. Promise me that you will not leave the castle and go after Fenrir. Please, I need you to trust me." Elsa could hardly believe what Raiden was asking of her. All of that training. All of that time spent honing her powers. All just so she could stand back and let others, people she cared about, go out and face the dangers at her door? But from the look on Raiden's face she knew he was practically begging her to trust him.

"Al - Alright. I'll stay at the ramparts of the city - ."

"But - !" Raiden tried to argue but Elsa cut him off with a slice of her hand.

"At the ramparts of the _city_." Elsa had taken a step back and her stance and tone made it clear that this was all Raiden would be getting. If she was not going to be part of the force that went to face Fenrir, the people of the city would see their queen on the ramparts protecting them. It was something she needed to do. She did not expect Raiden to understand.

"Fine. But Elsa, promise me you will stay there. Whatever happens, do not engage Fenrir. Please, I - I can't let anything happen to you." Raiden had Elsa by the shoulders and Elsa heard the concern in Raiden's voice. She could not help but smile at seeing such care in those eyes.

"Alright, I promise."

"And what am I supposed to be doing during all of this?" Elsa and Raiden turned as Anna came into the room, hands on her hips and a familiar fiery look on her face. "'Cause if you think I am just staying in the castle - "

"Anna you need to stay in the castle." Elsa and Raiden said together.

"What do you - I will - Kristoff!" Anna had been at a loss for words as Kristoff came into the room, dressed in his new armor. "Kristoff tell Elsa and Raiden that I -"

"Anna! Alright, I was looking everywhere for you. Anna, promise me that you are going to stay in the castle." Anna just stood open mouthed looking between Kristoff, Elsa and Raiden, the feeling of betrayal obvious on her face. Sensing the storm about to erupt, Elsa quickly went to Anna's side.

"Anna, I need - we need you to stay in the castle." Elsa said softly so only Anna could hear. "How can I work my magic if I am scared of harming you? How can Kristoff fight if he is concerned for your safety?"

"But I want to help." Anna said defiantly. "I am not just the girl who froze." This she said to herself, but Elsa was able to hear it.

"Anna, you are the only one besides the royal physician who can bandage wounds and handle injuries with any level of proficiency. I need you to stay here to care for everyone that comes in injured. I am depending on you." Elsa was sure that everyone heard and Anna's deflated spirit quickly rose.

"Nurse Anna reporting for duty." Anna ran and gave Kristoff a kiss, the two of them sharing a quiet word alone. As Anna headed for the door, she turned back, "Elsa, Kristoff, Raiden...watch out for each other." Elsa thought she saw tears coming to Anna's eyes but Anna was gone before she could be sure.

"Kristoff, I want to be by Elsa's side at all times. Protect her at all costs and do _not _let her leave the ramparts," Raiden shot Elsa a sharp glance, "We all know what we need to do. Let's get it done." Raiden's words were all the group needed and the three of them headed out the door.

* * *

"Stay strong men! Do not let them surround us!" Raiden knew that the fire was a trap. A way to get Elsa out of the city. _But what good would that do Fenrir? He must know_ _that I would never let that happen. What is Fenrir driving at?_ The group of soldiers that Raiden had led out of the city had quickly been engaged by about a dozen men armed with axes and swords. The fire raged around them and soon Raiden lost sight of everything but the few feet in front of him, the smoke was so thick. He used his knives to lethal effectiveness but could not help the feeling that everything was going according to plan...just not his. _What does Fenrir gain by doing this._

The Royal Guard that Raiden had come with had outnumbered Fenrir's men. While he could not see, he knew that it would likely soon be over. _Fenrir has to know that I would never let Elsa out here. He __knows I would be - the one to..._Raiden whipped his head back towards the forest and through the smoke, through the flames, he could just make out a black form, taking in all the destruction, its red eyes meeting his. Everything seemed to slow down, as those red eyes shifted towards the ramparts of the castle, back to Raiden and before Raiden could yell out a warning, the black form was gone - and then the screaming started. Raiden tried finding the other members of the Royal Guard, the roars and screams mixing into a horrible cacophony. _My fault, all my fault. _But as he felt the gust of Elsa's power clear the area of smoke, he saw that he was the only one still standing. Raiden cast his glance around, trying to find those red eyes, but as Raiden turned, he saw that he was now surrounded by the enemy. An enemy with only human eyes. Their howls and calls taunted him as he dropped his hands to his sides. _The trap was not for Elsa. It was for me. Now they have us separated. Buy why?_ Casting a look up to the ramparts of the city, he could just make out the diamond that was Elsa glittering in the night. It was hard for him to see her at this distance, but it seemed as if she was running along the ramparts towards the castle. _To safety. __So it was worth it_. Raising his daggers Raiden took in the group surrounding him, "I don't have all night."

* * *

"Elsa to the left!" Elsa quickly directed her powers as three flaming arrows came dangerously close to her and Kristoff's position. She had been doing her best to keep track of Raiden in the chaos below while using her powers to keep the forest fire at bay, but with the flames and the smoke clogging the night air, she had lost sight of him. _Where is he? And where are the rest of Fenrir's men? _Elsa was not complaining but she had assumed that when she had reached the ramparts she would have seen an army waiting on the other side. Instead, she had so far seen what appeared to be less than a hundred men in total fighting her Royal Guard. Raiden had warned her of an army.

"Elsa!" Elsa saw where Kristoff was pointing and it was behind her. Looking down into the city, Elsa saw that a few of Fenrir's men had managed to find their way into the city and were making their way towards, "Anna." Elsa and Kristoff shared a knowing look and quickly began rushing along the ramparts towards the castle. But Elsa came up short as the sounds of roars and howls reached her. Turning, Elsa forced a cold flurry to clear away some of the smoke covering the frozen fields just outside the castle gates. What she saw caused her to lose her breath. Elsa clearly saw who could only be Raiden and the glint of his daggers surrounded by the enemy.

"Elsa what are you waiting for!?" Elsa turned and saw Kristoff waiting by the stairs back to the city, the panic obvious on his face. Elsa felt torn. Frozen - unable to make a move towards either her sister or Raiden. But as she heard the calls and howls coming from over the walls and the clang of steel, "Kristoff! Get to Anna! Make sure she's safe!" Before Kristoff could even respond, Elsa flung herself over the wall, using an ice slide to guide her descent. Hitting the ground, Elsa felt the cold night air fill her lungs as she sprinted to get to where she had last seen Raiden. _Please, don't let me be too late..._

* * *

"That - that all you bastards got?" Raiden was exhausted, bleeding, and still facing more enemies than he would prefer. _I knew something felt off about this attack. Stupid! Well, now I guess it's time to make up for it. Least Elsa will be safe. _The fire was still raging in the distance but Raiden was filled with pride as he knew that Elsa had done enough to protect the city. She wouldn't have to leave the safety of its walls. And he would make sure she did not need to fear those enemies still lingering outside of it. "Come on!"

Raiden was a hurricane of blades and steel. He dodged axes and swords, feeling his knives plunge into attacker after attacker, but for every one Raiden was able to kill, he knew his strength could not last much longer. Parrying and blocking more attacks, Raiden knew he would not be able to survive much longer.

"I thought you were supposed to - GAAAH!" Raiden was able to roll out of danger, an ax missing his head by inches, but he felt the deep gash that was now bleeding freely on his right shoulder-blade. _Perfect. But why do I feel like they're just playing with me? Why are they dragging this out_? Still on his knee from coming out of the roll, Raiden lifted his eyes to see the remaining soldiers slowly tighten the circle around him. They knew a wounded animal when they saw it. _Not going down on my knees_. The soldiers took a step back as Raiden struggled back to his feet, a dangerous smile on his lips. "You want to finish it? Well let's finish it then!" Raiden and the soliders took a step towards each other when both sides were thrown back by the powerful gust of wind and a wall of ice that suddenly appeared seperating Raiden from his downed attackers. Oh_ no__, not her, anyone but her_.

"Raiden!" Elsa slid to her knees as Raiden looked at her with shock and confusion. _Bait...I was the trap_. She saw that he was bleeding but, was just happy that he was still alive. The sounds of axes and swords slamming into the wall of ice made it apparent that Elsa and Raiden only had a few moments.

"Elsa run! You need to get out of here!" Raiden attempted to shrug Elsa away but she ignored his attempts and helped him back to his feet. Before either of them could make a move to safety, the wall that Elsa created shattered, the men quickly surrounding the pair. "Elsa, stay behind me."

_Like that is going to happen_. Elsa placed herself at Raiden's side, "What's wrong, think it won't be fair if we take them together." The look on Elsa's face was of such confidence that for a moment Raiden forgot about the dangers and was just happy to have Elsa by his side.

"Alright Elsa, we'll do it together. But listen, whatever you do do not - " But Raiden was cut off as the men attacked. Steel and ice worked together but there were simply too many of them. Elsa turned in time to see a solider bash Raiden with the back of an ax, causing him to tumble to the ground - and he was not moving. Freezing the solider in front of her, Elsa ran over and took a protective stance over Raiden.

"It's over Ice Queen. There is no way you can handle _all _of us." Elsa heard the taunt, even with its thick accent. Breathing heavily from the exertion, Elsa voice rang clear in the pause of action.

"We'll see who is outnumbered." Raiden's vision cleared and saw what Elsa was about to do, but before he could stop her, Elsa made a powerful motion with her hands, thrusting them up slowly, as four yosin rose from the ground, each one standing a little taller than Kristoff and armed with icicle swords. Elsa returned her gaze to her attackers, expecting them to be taken aback by her show of magic, but was disturbed to see the knowing smiles on their faces. Elsa turned as Raiden struggled back to his feet and before she could ask anything a long howl tore through the night. At first, Elsa was not sure what was happening to her, but she realized that she was shuddering, for the howl was the one from her dreams.

Turning to the source of the sound, Elsa could not believe her eyes: standing on the ramparts of the city was a black wolf, its head tilted towards the sky. The sound of grinding ice and snow took Elsa's attention back towards the situation around her, as she saw the Yosin she had created change in front of her. Their eyes flashed red and their ice and snow took on a dangerous grey and dark blue color, _black ice_, Elsa recognized. Elsa raised her hands to deform them but nothing happened.

"They're not under your control. They are under his." Elsa heard Raiden who had retaken his stance next to her, now even further outnumbered as the Yosin joined the ranks of the soldiers. Elsa looked back to the ramparts but the black wolf was gone. "I am sorry Elsa. I only - "

"Apologize later. We need a plan." Elsa shot back. She was _not_ going to let that monster corrupt her magic. And if he - it, _whatever it is_, was no longer on the ramparts, that meant it was in the city, and now she needed to get back to Anna. But as the circle tightened around them, Elsa was pretty sure it was not Anna that should be her primary concern.

**AAOOOOOOOOOOH** The soldiers and Yosin stopped their advance at the sound. At first Elsa feared that it was that black wolf, but from the response on the faces of the soldiers, that did not seem to be the case. But the Yosin seemed to be in some kind of pain and with a spark of blue in their eyes, sank back into the ground. Speaking amongst themselves, the soldiers suddenly turned their backs and ran into the forest, jumping over the remaining flames and disappearing into the night.

"What on earth - " Elsa was still in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"I promise I will explain everything. But we need to get back to the city and stop Fenrir." Elsa slowly nodded and followed Raiden back towards the city and more importantly - Anna.

* * *

"I need more bandages! No, put people with burns in the library! Kai is waiting for them." Anna felt flush with everything happening around her. No sooner had Elsa, Kristoff and Raiden ran out of the castle did civilians begin flooding the castle, looking for refuge. Not much longer, citizens and Royal Guards began showing up, having been directed there for care. Anna did her best to manage but there were just so many people. Still, Elsa had left her in charge and she worked to remain in control of both herself and the castle.

"It's alright, here let me see that." Anna was working on stitching up yet another injury when two more men came stumbling into the dining hall. They were dressed in Royal Guard regalia, but Anna did not think she remembered seeing them before. _What does that matter, they need help._

"Please, Queen Elsa told us could seek help here from Princess Anna. But we have not seen her since. We are injured. Have you seen the Princess?" The two men asked weakly.

"Of course, this way." Anna guided the two men to cots that had been laid out around the hall. "So where are you injured?" Anna asked, hoping to help. Elsa had always said her empathy was one of her greatest gifts.

"Please, we were told by Queen Elsa to wait for her sister to assist us." One said weakly. His speech must have been slurred by his injuries, Anna had some trouble understanding him.

Anna removed the hair covering she had been wearing to keep her long fiery locks out of her way, "Don't worry, you found her! Now why don't you tell me what happened." Anna had her hands one of the men's wrists checking for injuries when she felt pressure on her other arm. Turning, she saw the other man was actually quiet tall and seemed to no longer be limping. She felt the other man grab her other wrist and the two share a nod.

"Who - who are you? What do you want?"

* * *

_Anna. I'm coming Anna. Don't you worry_.

Kristoff felt horrible for leaving Elsa but Anna didn't have ice powers to protect herself. That was what Kristoff was for. _I'm coming Anna. Just be alright_. Kristoff was rushing through the city, panicked citizens making his progress slow. Word had quickly spread about the fire and that Fenrir had come. Some were screaming about seeing men clothed in black making their way towards the castle. It was that last part that had pushed Kristoff to push himself even harder.

Kristoff turned the corner into the main square and at the far end, the main gate to the castle. _Made it_. Kristoff returned to his sprint but didn't get far.

**WHAM!**

Kristoff didn't remember falling to his knees. Or why his vision was suddenly so blurry. But he did recognize that orange blaze of hair and the calls of his name.

"KRISTOFF!" Kristoff tried to clear his vision but for some reason his eyes did not want to focus and when he tried to stand his legs did not want to respond and help him reach Anna.

"Ann..." Kristoff called weakly. His vision was suddenly filled by black. He felt two men forcing him to his knees and hold his head back. His eyes slowly focused and took in the sight of a man straight from nightmares. He wore black armor underneath a thick cloak that appeared to be made of the blackest fur he had ever seen. And those eyes. The iris and pupils were dark red and where there should have been white, there was black instead. He sported a thick, short beard and a shaven head.

"I said, can you deliver a message blondy?" There was a deep tremble in the mans voice and he grasped Kristoff by the face, his fingers digging into his skin.

"Let. Her. Go." Kristoff spat out. The man simply gave Kristoff a condescending smile and slapped him in response.

"Good. I'll take that as a yes. You tell the Ice Queen that if she want's to have her sister back, she will give me what I want. And warn her that if she goes seeking..._help_, it will not end well for the Princess." Kristoff struggled against the men holding him.

"You didn't stop me last time, Fenrir. I will find you." Kristoff was filled with rage and was shaking as he spoke.

"Fenrir? AHAHAHAH! You hear that men? Blondy here thinks that I am Fenrir! An what makes you think we would ever be interested in a mountain man like you?" The confusion on Kristoff's face was all the man seemed to need.

"Ah, of course. Raiden. Well let me tell you about some more lies that boy has been feeding you..."

* * *

Elsa and Raiden made it to the castle and Elsa immediatly began calling out for Anna. But whether in the dining hall turned trauma unit, the library, Elsa's study...Elsa could not find her sister. Raiden had been doing his best to keep up with Elsa but the longer they looked, the more concerned he was becoming. Finally returning to Elsa's study, Raiden could see that Elsa was starting to panic.

"Raiden, where is my sister? And what happened out there? Who was that that took control of my powers? What is going on!?" Raiden could see that Elsa needed the truth. He had put this on for far too long.

"Elsa, I can explain. Please, just let me finish." But before he could say another word Kristoff practically broke the door down as he came bursting into the room.

"YOU!" Raiden had no doubt. The look on Kristoff's face and the glare he had as he stalked towards Raiden was evidence enough. _He knows._

"Kristoff, I can explain." WHAM! Raiden was almost thrown clear across the room from Kristoff's punch to his face.

"KRISTOFF!" Elsa rushed to place herself in the mountain man's path and it looked for a moment like Kristoff would actually strike Elsa to get to the recovering Raiden. But the stark drop in temperture in the room and burst of snow from Elsa gave Kristoff enough pause to stop himself. "Kristoff! What is wrong with you."

"Your fault!" Elsa refused to let Kristoff pass but Kristoff kept his eyes locked on Raiden. "That bastard has been lying to us this entire time. He's his _son_. He is Fenrir's son."

* * *

_**I apologize for any errors near the end but I am in finals and really wanted to knock this chapter out before having to lock myself down for the next week or so. As always, REVIEWS! C'mon, over 2200 views and only 21 reviews? I know you wanna...I really feed off of them and I wonder what you like/dislike in terms of the story/characters/direction etc. so REVIEW!  
**_


	11. (New) Story and a Storm

_**Sorry! Fixed the mistake and here is the actual chapter 11! Also, special thank you to Sanchen Masta, Mangaartsfan, Cheshirecat, greenfairy25, timelord, guest and ShdwFire for their comments and to everyone that followed/favorited. I am officially done with finals so I should be posting more frequently over the next couple weeks so be prepared! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**_

"That bastard has been lying to us this entire time. He's his _son__, _Elsa. He is Fenrir's son!"

Elsa felt her entire body and mind go numb. _What did he say_? Elsa lowered her hands from blocking Kristoff and slowly turned back to Raiden. Kristoff's gaze had never wavered with its intensity as both sets of eyes, one of disbelief and one of rage, watched Raiden as he struggled back to his feet.

"Elsa. Kristoff. I can explain you just – " Kristoff was back on Raiden in moments and grabbed Raiden by his shirt as he slammed him into the wall again. His voice crackled with intensity.

"No! You don't get to explain! We trusted you! _She _trusted you. Just tell me where they took Pabbi. Tell me where they took Anna!" Elsa was taking in the sight before her in shock and found herself with her hands on Kristoff's arm, looking between Kristoff and Raiden, still trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Anna? What do you mean they have Anna? Kristoff stop it!" But Kristoff and Raiden were locked in a struggle with Kristoff seemingly attempting to strangle Raiden and Raiden doing his best to remove Kristoff without actually hurting him. Frustrated, Elsa took a step back.

"ENOUGH!" Raiden and Kristoff flew apart from the force of Elsa's burst of power. Kristoff looked ready to resume his attempts at strangulation but another burst of Elsa's power was enough for Kristoff to settle for seething instead. Satisfied that another outburst was not about to happen, Elsa turned her icy glare to Raiden, who was looking at Elsa with great trepidation. He knew everything hinged on getting Elsa to listen to him and actually believe what he had to say.

"Elsa I - " Elsa cut him off with a look.

"No. You will answer my questions first. And for your sake, they better be the truth." Raiden silently nodded his head and Elsa lowered her hands again, but the temperature in the room was quickly dropping and it looked like a storm was ready to break at any moment outside the castle windows. As much as Elsa attempted to keep her exterior in check, the raging storm of emotions broiling inside her felt like it ready to explode. _Anna..._

"Is it true?"

"Elsa I -"

"Is it true!" The dark grey clouds were rumbling outside the castle and Raiden took note of the storm ready to break. And it was directed at him.

"No!" Elsa looked at Kristoff questioningly but Kristoff was already back in Raiden's face.

"Liar! He told me the truth. I know what you are." Kristoff could barely contain himself.

"You saw him? Did you see the wolf? Was it _with _him?" Raiden sounded almost desperate and Kristoff was slightly taken aback by Raiden now demanding answers.

"I don't know about any wolf. It was a man. A giant of a man with red eyes. It had to be Fenrir. He told me that you were his son." Kristoff was passed listening to anymore lies out of Raiden. _I need to get to Anna._

"You told me that your father was dead." Elsa took a step closer to Kristoff and in turn a step further away from Raiden.

"The man that you saw was _not _my father. My father is dead. Fenrir killed him." Elsa noticed the mixture of pain and anger in Raiden's voice.

"I don't much care who your father is. But he has Anna and you are going to tell me where I can find her." Kristoff demanded.

"He doesn't want Anna." _Now the truth is coming out. But not like this, why did it have to be like this?_

"What does he want?" Elsa was desperate to know the truth. Finding Anna and finally understanding what had caused all of this to happen was the only thing Elsa cared about.

"An army. He wants an army." Raiden could not look at Elsa anymore. He knew that hearing what came next would only lead to her hating him.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa was now even more confused than before.

"Please, just let me start from the beginning." Elsa nodded her head and placed a calming hand on Kristoff's shoulder who seemed more interested in beating the answers out of Raiden instead of listening to a story. Sharing a look, Kristoff tossed up his hands and went to the far wall of the study. Taking a deep breath, Raiden started talking.

* * *

"Like I told you, my father was the leader of my village. He would often talk of our proud history of warriors and the battles we used to have in protecting Arendelle from their enemies of the north. But that was a long time ago. Our people had fallen on hard times. There were no more battles. No more glory. Just struggle. But that did not matter to my father. He kept our village and the neighboring towns together. Reminded us of the legends and of our place in Arendelle's history. Even when my mother died, he remained strong. I was always proud to call myself his son."

"Fenrir is a monster." Kristoff said coldly from the other side of the room.

"No! That - that thing that you saw; the man with the red eyes, that is _not _Fenrir and that is not my father. Or at least not anymore." Elsa's look made it clear that Kristoff was not going to interupt again and she returned her attention back to Raiden who continued his story. It seemed from the look on his face that he was not even aware of Elsa and Kristoff anymore.

"My father's name was Korin. But the man that you saw Kristoff - that is no longer my father. He was corrupted by Fenrir and became that monster. As far as I am concerned, my father is dead."

"What do you mean? What does this have to do with his attack on Arendelle? Who is Fenrir?" Elsa was enraptured by Raiden's story but was still anxious to see how any of this got them closer to Anna. Raiden heaved a great sigh as he continued.

"Elsa, I want you to know that none of this was your fault. I don't blame you for anything that happened." The look he gave Elsa was of such sorrow but Elsa simply nodded for him to continue. _My fault?_

"Like I was saying, life was hard, but we always got through it. My father made sure to keep our village together. But none of us were ready - no one could have been prepared." Raiden looked at Elsa as if she should know what was coming next.

"Prepared for what Raiden?" Elsa felt a deep dread enter her and she feared she knew what Raiden would say next.

"The Great Freeze. Our crops died. People were out hunting or simply enjoying the summer. Me and my father went out looking for them but most we did not find. At least, not until the snow disappeared." Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion until she realized what Raiden was saying.

"Are you saying that - that I _killed_ those people?" Kristoff was back at Elsa's side. He was not sure what he was supposed to do but he saw that Elsa needed him without Anna here and hoped he could keep Elsa together. He had always suspected fallout from Elsa's storm, but never something like this.

"Elsa when it happened we - we weren't even sure there was someone to blame. A blizzard in the middle of summer? My father suspected sorcery but it had been so long since any real magic had been seen that we were not certain of anything. But the one thing we were certain of, was that the storm had spread from the North Mountain. I remembered the legends from our history and said that we should venture to the North Mountain and destroy the source of the storm. My father and I, along with men from our village, armed ourselves and made our way up the mountain. When we came upon an ice palace, we did not know what to make of it. The only thing we knew was that the storm was indeed an act of sorcery and we thought whomever was to blame must still be residing in the castle. But when we got close, something attacked us." Raiden now gave Kristoff and Elsa another knowing look.

"Snowflake." They responded together.

"Yes, your giant Yosin. We fought it but we were unprepared for such a creature. In the end, it tossed us over the side of the mountain. Only me and my father survived. I had never seen my father in so much anguish. You need to understand, our village was facing starvation, we had just lost more of the men my father was entrusted to lead and now we were faced with the threat of a sorcerer whose powers we could not match." Raiden sounded like he was desperate to explain his father. But Elsa still did not see how this led to the attack on Arendelle or Fenrir. If Korin was Raiden's father and not the wolf, what had she seen and heard outside the walls?

"Me and my father wandered the deep crevices and caverns of the North Mountain for days. Although it may have been summer, it is forever winter on that cursed peek. Soon my father began hallucinating. He claimed he heard a voice on the wind, calling his name. I tried to stop him but after hours of attempting to pull him through the snow he broke free and began chasing after this voice he claimed to hear. I went after him but thought I had lost him. I screamed his name but with the snow and winds... I finally found him but he was almost frozen solid. I thought we were both lost, that is, until I saw a light coming from a cave in the side of the mountain. I assumed thought we had found survivors and so I entered the cave. But what I saw...what I saw was something from legends - and nightmares."

"Fenrir." Elsa said quietly.

"Fenrir. It was massive, darker than the shadows of the cave and seemingly made of dark fur, muscle and smoke, the edges of its form constantly shifting. And those eyes...Kristoff knows about those red eyes. I was drawn into the cave and found myself standing before the monster. Fenrir was told me that ancient magic had reentered the realm and had awoken him. He told me that he knew my father was dying and that if I would free him, Fenrir could save him. And more, he would grant us the power to regain our people's honor and to protect our villages. All I had to do was set Fenrir free. I panicked when he told me that my father was dying and so I took my sword and struck the chains that bound Fenrir. A huge force blew me out of the cave and when I opened my eyes the form of my father stood before me...but I would later find out that my father had died in that cave. My father told me that he knew what needed to be done and that we would soon have an army capable of destroying the Ice Queen. The sorcerer that had destroyed our village." Raiden took a deep breath, not meeting either Elsa or Kristoff's eyes as he continued.

"When we returned to our village it did not take long for my father to convince the remaining warriors to follow him. He told us that the Ice Queen had caused all of their suffering and that her own powers would be her undoing. For she would be the one to provide them with the army to control Arendelle."

"The Yosin..." Raiden nodded.

"At first, I was as avid a follower as anyone. My father was going to lead us back to glory and avenge our people. I took up my arms and rallied the men. But when we began recruiting from other towns and villages, I realized that something was wrong with what we were doing as the men began to change. They became darker and surly. Easily provoked and prone to violence. Something was corrupting them."

"I tried to reason with my father and the men but it was as if my father's words were poison. Soon, they were prepared to march on the other villages for them to join in his campaign or - or be destroyed. It was at that moment that I knew my father was dead and that whatever stood in his place was merely an extension of the monster from the cave. The night before the men were set to leave, I left the village in search of Fenrir. I knew he had to be close by and I thought that if I killed the beast, I could avoid the destruction it had planned."

"I found Fenrir in the woods outside of our village. It called me a fool for not following like my father and we fought, but I might as well have been attacking the night. He was too fast and too strong. He struck me and where his claws slashed me I felt the evil that had corrupted my father begin to take hold. Fenrir left me for dead. But - but something happened. I was able to escape and make it out of there barely alive. I struggled to make it to the other villages to warn them but it was already too late. That was when I began my journey to find you, Elsa and came upon Kristoff." Raiden turned his gaze towards Kristoff now.

"Those men were not there for you Kristoff. That ambush was meant for me. I never meant to put any of you in danger. I am so sorry Elsa." Raiden finished his story and leaned against the wall, as if the weight of what he had just said forced him to depend on the wall for support.

"So it was _you_ that set Fenrir free?" Kristoff demanded to know.

"What do you mean _something_ happened?" Elsa questioned.

"I - I don't remember." Elsa knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me!" Elsa's powers began to surge.

"Elsa please - " But Elsa was beyond reasoning.

"Tell me!"

"I can't." Raiden knew he needed to tell Elsa the truth but he just could not bring himself to do it. _How could she ever believe me?_

"Get out." Elsa's voice was low and frigid. Kristoff slowly backed away and Raiden raised his hands as if to try and calm Elsa down. The storm outside was now a thunder and snow began lashing at the windows.

**"GET OUT!" **Elsa's blast of icy rage threw Raiden against of the window, the glass shattering as he fell to the ground below. Elsa screamed in torment, the room drowned in darkness and the storm outside raged. _My fault. I killed all those people. I awoke Fenrir. I put all of Arendelle in danger and now Anna is gone because of **me**_. _Because I trusted Raiden and let him into our lives. __My fault_. Elsa felt like her entire world was breaking, she could not see, she could not feel. But as she felt herself descending into darkness, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her, as if an anchor. Soon, Elsa found herself gripping Kristoff as if letting go would be drowning. Her cries of betrayal and sorrow echoing over the wind.

* * *

Raiden heard those cries of anguish as he ran from the city and they tore at his very soul. It was as if each wail was a knife in his chest, an ache he could not outrun. _I never meant for any of this happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way_. Raiden felt his feet propelling him far from Arendelle - far from Elsa. Finally, Raiden found himself deep in the woods around Arendelle. The storm raged around him, an embodiment of the pain he had inflicted onto Elsa. The sound of something approaching registered with Raiden, but he chose to ignore it. As the sounds got closer, he recognized the soft footfalls of a predator. _Let Fenrir find me then. Finally I can do something right_. Raiden got to his feet prepared to fight. But as the other wolf appeared, Raiden dropped to his knees, his head in his hands.

"This is _your_ fault. You lied to me. You told me I could make it right. You told me I could protect her." Raiden raised his eyes but it was not the black form of Fenrir that stood before him. Standing regal and holding Raiden's gaze with amber eyes stood an ice blue and white wolf.

* * *

_**Sorry again for the mix up. What? The wolf is not Raiden? T I played with the idea of the wolves for a long time and am interested in your comments on how I decided to go. Not to worry, more will be explained next chapter. Please review!**_


	12. Embrace the Wolf

_**I know that this is a short chapter but I felt it needed to stand alone and promise the next chapters will return to their usual length. Want to send a special thank you to pabulover123, Guest, The Sachen Masta, and MangaArtfansTwi****n****. I just passed 3000 views and its those reviews that keep me motivated to get to 4000! Enjoy...**_

"You told me I could protect her. You told me I could redeem myself – my family – my people. You told me I could stop Fenrir. You _lied to me_." Raiden and the ice blue wolf were just outside Arendelle, the forest a mixture of burnt trees, ash and the remaining snow from Elsa's power. Raiden's voice grew louder as he spoke. His voice a mixture of desperation and anger as the large wolf stood there silently. It was this stoic silence that seemed to anger Raiden even further.

"I can not believe I trusted you. Now Elsa blames me for everything that is happening to Arendelle. She blames me and worse I know that she is right. This is my fault and you only made things worse. You told me that she could save me and in turn I would be able to save Arendelle. Why did you save me on that hilltop? If you can even call what you did saving! You turned me into a monster and all for what? Was it all just to make me suffer?!" Still the wolf remained silent, infuriating Raiden as he had risen from his knees and was now inches from the wolf.

"I was a fool to trust Fenrir. Maybe I was a fool to trust you as well Tyr. You are no better than he is." At this the large ice blue wolf snarled and Raiden fell back as Tyr stood over Raiden, teeth bared.

"_Enough of this self-loathing and blame. I stopped the spread of Fenrir's corruption and transformed it into something that you could use. That you could use to be **more**. So that you could have the power to defeat my brother and protect this world from his machinations. The Ice Queen removed the corruption days ago but instead of embracing your destiny you stand there cowering from it. And now, Arendelle may be lost._"

Tyr's words echoed in Raiden's head and he lowered his eyes as Tyr moved back and allowed Raiden to stand. He knew that Tyr spoke the truth but he was not ready to accept that yet.

"I did all that I could. I prepared Elsa for Fenrir's assault and was prepared to face him myself. But Fenrir - Fenrir fooled me once again. First he took my father from me and now he has taken Anna...and Elsa. I have nothing."

"_You know that she will go after her. You know she will do whatever Fenrir asks if it means saving Anna_." Tyr's voice was calm yet stern.

"Of course she will. Elsa would do anything to protect her sister. I should have known that Fenrir would use that against her."

"_Then why didn't you use your full power to protect her? Why did you hold back?_"

"Because - because..." Raiden could not find the words.

"_Because you were afraid you would lose her."_ Tyr spoke as if he had known this all along, but was trying to get Raiden to reach the same conclusion. Raiden felt an ache in his chest that was not from his injuries. It was something worse.

"It doesn't matter. Elsa pushed me away and now Arendelle will fall to Fenrir. She's strong but - but she needs me there to protect her."

"_It's too late to lament over pass wrongs. You must get to Anna before Elsa falls to Fenrir. He has already weakened her resolve these past weeks and the loss of Anna will make her even more susceptible to his influence. You cannot allow that to happen." _Raiden looked as Tyr's warning about Elsa sank in.

"The nightmares..." Tyr nodded his head. The thought of Fenrir harming Elsa, of invading her mind, caused a new surge of hatred towards the monster.

_Elsa_...Raiden could see the last week replaying, the glances he and Elsa had shared, her laugh, how her brow furrowed when she trained, skating under the stars, how he held her to keep away the nightmares. How he had kept her away, afraid of what she would discover about his past...about what he had become. But he had promised her; promised to keep away the nightmares.

"I will not fail Elsa again. I will not fail Arendelle again. What do I need to do?" Raiden was now standing before Tyr, a look of determination in his eyes. Tyr responded at a low tremble, growing in intensity.

"I choose you to be my warrior in the fight against my brother. I choose you because you had the strength that the Ice Queen will need in the end. You must embrace all that you are if you intend to stop Fenrir. Embrace the power. Embrace the wolf."

* * *

**_REVIEWS!_**


	13. Darkness and Light

_**Confession time. So I haven't posted for a little while because I was in need of some inspiration. So I reread my story and found myself wishing that whoever had written (this amazing) story had done certain things different or had worked in other scenes or storylines. Well that led to me debating rewriting this story basically from the beginning. I toyed around with that for awhile but decided to keep going and am working in some elements I wish I had thought of earlier (guess I'll learn to actually plot out my stories a bit better in the future). But I can assure you that after this chapter I am recommitted to this story and am excited to keep going.**_

_**Moving on...special thanks to icemaxprime, Guest, Greenfairy25, and TheSachenMasta for their great reviews. And a thank you for everyone else that has kept with my story so far. You have no idea how happy I am each time I see how many people have enjoyed my work. Speaking of which, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Get out of my way Kristoff, before I make you into a literal _ice _harvester." Kristoff was doing his best to maintain his position in front of Elsa without actually touching her or being frozen solid from the sporadic blasts of power radiating off of her.

"Elsa wait. We need a plan. We can't just go out after Fenrir and into the wilds and expect to come back with Anna." Kristoff was attempting to reach the reasonable Queen of Arendelle before the more temperamental Ice Queen did something rash.

"Kristoff, this is **_Anna_** we are talking about. Either come with me or get out of the way. I do not really care, but I am leaving to find her. Right. Now." Elsa quirked her eye brow and had her hands in fists.

"Unless you really intend to stop me." Elsa's voice was as ice cold as her powers and Kristoff stopped moving as he noticed the temperature in the room drastically drop, the fire extinguish and the storm outside increase in intensity. Kristoff kept his position between Elsa and the door leading from her study, but took a few careful steps back as he did his best to figure out what to do.

_Well this can't be good. C'mon Kristoff, think! What would Anna do? _Kristoff was warily eying Elsa as she impatiently waited for Kristoff's answer.

_I cannot just let her run out there alone. Not again. Gaaah! What would Anna do? She was always the one that dealt with Elsa whenever she got like this. Alright, think. _Kristoff was a little surprised to actually hear Anna's usually chipper voice respond in his head.

"Alright, so at least we can all agree that he is one of the good guys." Anna's voice said matter of fact. Kristoff recalled how Anna had said those words after Kristoff had told the story of how he had found Raiden.

"How can you be so sure?" Internal Kristoff retorted. "That might all have been a trick to get to Elsa. To get to _you_."

"Well because he _saved_ you and Elsa and Elsa _again_. She needs him. Just like I need you. Now go get him and come get me you big oaf!" _There is that fire I love. _Kristoff missed Anna as if a part of himself was missing. And even without being there, Anna was again telling Kristoff just what he needed to do.

_Anna would_ _want me_–_ to give him…ahhh crap I cannot believe I am actually going to do this. _

"We need to find Raiden and bring him back." Kristoff thought he was going to be ready for Elsa's response. He was not.

"**WHAT?**" Kristoff threw his arms over his face to protect himself as the storm outside suddenly found its way inside. The window Raiden had fell through allowed the full force of the storm to swirl around Elsa like a hurricane. But Kristoff was not deterred. He knew what they needed to do, even if he hated needing to do it.

"Elsa you know that I am right!" Kristoff was doing his best to make himself heard over the storm. "Raiden is the only one that we know of with any idea of how to find Anna and you tossed him right out the window! We need him. You need him!" Kristoff was not sure where that last part came from, but it certainly got Elsa's attention. Just as suddenly as the storm had burst into the library it was now dead silent.

"What did you say?" _He thinks I_ **need**_ him? _

"Elsa, hear me out - " Elsa cut him off.

"Ten minutes ago you were the one yelling that we could not trust Raiden! You were the one ready to beat Raiden into telling you where Anna was! And now - now you are telling me that we need to go after him to bring him _back_?" Kristoff heard the shock and betrayal in Elsa's voice but was still relieved to at least have gotten her attention...at least for the moment.

"Of course I don't trust him. Yes, this might all be his fault, but you heard his story. What he did he did for his father. Is there anything either of us wouldn't do for Anna? And besides, Anna would trust him." Elsa was ready to continue arguing with Kristoff but stopped when he brought up Anna.

_Of course Anna would want us to trust Raiden. She's naive enough to believe in anyone. Even naive enough to believe in me..._Elsa unclenched her fists and instead placed them on her head, the reality of the situation sinking in. _Anna is gone. Fenrir has her and he wants me to make him an army of Yosin. The only person who might be able to help us I can't trust and I tossed out him out of a window. _

"Kristoff, what - what if Raiden won't come back? What if we can't find him? And we still don't know everything about him. He's hiding something from us and how can we trust Anna's life with someone like that?" Kristoff was a little taken aback, it was not often that Elsa turned to _him_ \- or really anyone for that matter besides Anna - for advice.

"I can't answer all of those questions for you Elsa. But let's do one thing at a time. We can't go after Raiden tonight. We are both exhausted and it will be dawn soon. We need to rest and first thing tomorrow, we will set out and find him." With a grim nod of her head, Elsa and Kristoff left the study and made their way to their respective rooms. Neither one really believed that they would get any rest and the thought of Anna being out there alone, and in danger, weighed on both of their minds. But Elsa there was something else that Elsa could not shake, something that Kristoff had said, "_You need him_."

* * *

Raiden was sure to keep himself low to the ground as he approached Elsa's ice palace. Or at least, what he assumed _used _to be Elsa's ice palace. The once majestic structure had been perverted. It's clear, crystalline form and spires were dark and twisted, like black, fractured fingers reaching to scratch the night sky. The clear ice was now clouded with swirls of dark purple and black.

_So Fenrir is here. And like everything else he touches, he corrupted it._ This thought made Raiden think of himself...and Elsa. The knowledge that he had somehow been responsible for the nightmares that had been plaguing Elsa was a cold fury raging inside of him. But he was also concerned of what effect Fenrir had been trying to produce. _I need to stop him before he does any more harm_.

Raiden had traveled rather quickly from the woods outside Arendelle to Elsa's ice palace. Following the path left by his fath - _Fenrir_ and his men was not difficult. He had sensed that Anna was also with them and while he had hoped to catch them before they reached their destination, he had not been that lucky. Instead, Raiden found himself looking at Elsa's Ice Palace (_guess I should call it Fenrir's now_) and the number of men and tents surrounding its base. _Perfect_.

Careful to keep to the outskirts of the camp and avoiding the patrols, Raiden kept to the shadows, aware that dawn was quickly approaching and any success at getting out of Fenrir's castle with Anna dropped drastically without the cover of darkness.

Waiting for guards to pass, Raiden quietly slipped into the palace and could not help but freeze, just for a moment, to take it all in. The entire palace was centered around the hexagonal shape of what Raiden assumed used to be a snowflake. But the colors clouded the floor leaving the appearance of stepping over a deep chasm. Raiden saw that he was standing in the first of two floors, being sure to keep close to the walls. The frozen ice fountain now looked like a tree continually frozen in fire. Raiden was very aware that no one appeared to actually be inside the castle, but he knew that Anna had been taken to the next level.

Raiden quietly made his way up one of the two curving staircases along the sides which joined together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branched off from the platform up into the cold heart of the palace. While it had been cold outside of the palace, Raiden could tell that the inside of the palace was far colder. While it made little difference to him, he feared how Anna might be holding up.

_Just stay strong Anna. I'm close_. _I'll fix this. I have to._

Reaching the top of the staircase, Raiden found himself in what used to be Elsa's room. Raiden was not aware of this, but Elsa's power was tied to this room, where the floor and walls changed color to match Elsa's emotions, much like a mood ring: blue when happy, purple when sad, red when frightened, and amber when angry. Right now, the already dark walls had streaks of red but that was not what had Raiden's attention. Looking up, he saw a scene that had his normally warm blood running ice cold.

* * *

Elsa had never intended to fall asleep. She had felt too much anxiety, then too much anger, then too much hurt, and then anxiety all over again, to believe that sleep was even an option. But seemingly without notice Elsa again found herself in a nightmare. But this time, she was no longer in a forest.

_Elsa was running blindly through a series of tunnels and caves. Elsa was not sure how she knew that she was in a cave, but she knew what she was running from. That voice. Wherever she ran it followed her. Taunted her. Told her all of the things she wished she did not believe were true but deep down feared the most._

_"This is all **your **fault, Ice Queen. You failed everyone that ever depended on you. Arendelle. Kristoff. Anna. You know Kristoff blames you for losing Anna. You are **alone**." _

_"Leave me alone!" Elsa yelled into the darkness. While her world remained dark, Elsa was now in a large cavern and on a raised dais, was a form, more like smoke than flesh. But Elsa saw the red eyes in the darkness and knew who it was._

"stop..." _Elsa heard a small voice call her name, but it was quickly drowned out by that horrid voice._

_"But you are alone Elsa. It's just you and me. The only person you thought could protect you betrayed you. You cast him out and now you have no one. But you that's what you deserve. You know that no one can ever really care about you. No, never you." Elsa felt for her powers but knew that they had left her. Everyone had left her._

_"Please...please stop. Just give me Anna." Elsa had fallen to her knees, the darkness like a weight slowly drowning her. The were slowly coming closer, as if feeding on her despair._

_"You know what you need to -" _

_"**elsa...**"_

_Elsa looked up at the sudden pause and at first was not sure what was happening. Elsa realized that the cave was brightening, a warm amber light appearing behind her, across from Fenrir. Elsa tried looking through the light but could not make out what was the source. But she could hear a voice, someone shouting.  
_

_Elsa struggled to her feet, turning her back on those red eyes and attempted to get closer to the light. "The blue wolf..." Elsa knew that if she could reach the wolf, she would be safe._

_Each step felt like she would not be able to make another, and that voice behind her continued to shout things that tore into Elsa, but just as Elsa felt like she would fall, her hand rested on something soft.  
_

_Looking at her hand, Elsa expected to see dark blue and white fur, but instead, she saw amber and gold fur mixed with white. Elsa jerked her hand back and saw that she was now in a tunnel and that the light was emanating from this new wolf. _

_"Who - who are you? Where am I?" Elsa feared this was some new trick._

_"Elsa, you know you can trust me. You are dreaming. I can lead you out but we need to hurry." _

_Elsa actually felt a howl of fury rip through the tunnel. She knew that those eyes were looking for her. Elsa turned back to the amber wolf, and somehow she felt that the wolf was right, that she could trust it. But that didn't mean she saw an escape. "How? I'm trapped here."_

_The wolf took a step closer and Elsa almost on instinct placed her hand on it's head. A sense of comfort and protection pushing down her fear. "Just follow it." _

_Suddenly, the amber wolf disappeared and Elsa feared that she was again alone. But before she could panic, she heard something. Something that pushed away the darkness. Something like a song. Elsa began running, the tune of the song getting louder as she ran through what felt like an endless scene of tunnels and turns. But while she knew she should be terrified, an odd sense of familiarity was comforting her. _

_Elsa stumbled as she found herself outside in a deep ravine. She turned back and saw the massive cave entrance, like the mouth of some ravenous beast, slowly close and disappear. Turning her head, Elsa saw the amber wolf, it's head easily at her shoulder, a look almost like relief discernible on its face._

_"I promised. Even from nightmares." _

_A look of realization flashed across Elsa's face but before she could even process what she had heard, dark shadows appeared. Elsa was unable to make out anything more but the wolf was snarling, doing it's best to keep them away._

_"Elsa,__ don't succumb to Fenrir. I finally understand it now. Free Pabbi and find Anna. You are strong enough to defeat Fenrir. I know you are." _

_"I don't understand!" The shadows were closing in around them. _

_"Elsa, I need you to **wake up!**"_

Elsa jerked awake, surprised to find herself on her floor. She put her hand to her head in an attempt to clear it. Normally after her nightmares she always attempted to shake their memory but now Elsa struggled to retain the last moments. When she swore, through the darkness, she had heard something familiar, "_I promised. __Even from nightmares_."

"Raiden?"

* * *

Raiden knew he was heavily outnumbered. Not to mention bleeding. _Again_. He had barricaded the door to buy himself some time but he had not anticipated the huge Yosin to actually break down the entire door. _Snowflake I presume_. Raiden fought as the men came barreling into the room but was soon overwhelmed. Once again bleeding and exhausted, Raiden couldn't help but snarl as Korin entered the room. His red and black eyes taking in Raiden and Raiden was pleased at the look of shock Korin did his best to cover.

"So..._this_ is how you survived. Fenrir was quite curious on how you got off of that hilltop. I'll have to be sure to describe it to him." Raiden hated the sound of that voice. His father's voice, coming out of that shell parading as his father. Raiden just kept silent, his eyes searching.

"Oh, the princess isn't here. Her and Fenrir are waiting for the dear Ice Queen to make her decision." Korin's face lost its smug mask and he got closer to Raiden, so that only he could hear him.

"This is foolish Raiden. Soon we'll have our army and Fenrir will lead us back to glory. Back to redemption. Your place is by my side, son." Raiden's head snapped to meet Korin's foreign, red eyes.

"_I am not your son._"

Raiden needed to escape or everything he had learned would be lost. He saw what he was going to have to do...he was just not particularly looking forward to it. Taking one last look at the small stone figure against the wall staring blankly at him, Raiden made a sudden move to his right and jumping over a surprised Korin, and evading the remaining men, Raiden leaped over the balcony and into the mountain below.

* * *

**_Alright, hopefully no one is too tired of dream sequences but I promise, I will explain their significance very soon. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and as always, REVIEWS!  
_**


	14. Transformations

_**Special thanks as always to my favorite people icemaxprime and timelord4132 aka the reviewers! Also, thanks to everyone for helping me cross 4000 views, never imagined it would get to that many. And now, enjoy the next chapter!**_

"Can't Sven go any faster?" Kristoff tried to keep his retort to himself, but seeing as how dawn had barely begun to break, he was not sure how much longer his self-control was going to last.

Elsa had burst into Kristoff's room, back in the pants and jacket outfit she had wore while fighting that evening, and Kristoff practically falling out of his bed thinking another attack was happening, informing him that they could not wait any longer. Elsa had started a very Anna like rant about dreams and wolves and caves and Anna and Pabbi…honestly, Kristoff was fairly certain that Elsa had finally snapped under the pressure.

"I need you to trust me Kristoff. I need to know that you are still on my side." Kristoff had found the entire sequence bizarre, but saw that Elsa seemed to practically need to be assured that Kristoff believed her. That she was not in this alone.

"Of course I am with you Elsa. If you think you know how to save Anna, let's get to it."

_he's lying to you elsa..._

Elsa tried to hide the fear that gripped her. She chanced a quick glance at Kristoff but from the look on his face he hadn't heard - heard that voice. That voice...she knew that voice. But she had only heard it in her dreams - _no, not dreams...nightmares_. But Elsa heard nothing else, and shook her head, assuring herself she had imagined it. _Just my anxiety_. _I'm just worried about Anna_.

Seeing that Kristoff was waiting for a response and seemingly still a little confused over Elsa's outburst and what she can only guess as confusion over the look of fear that had flashed across her face, Elsa gave a silent nod of her head and what he took as her attempt as a comforted smile.

As Kristoff got his gear together, he could not help but notice the lingering doubt on Elsa's face when she thought Kristoff was not looking and how she seemed to have again fallen into the habit of rubbing her hands in worry. Kristoff tried to catch Elsa's attention to let her know that he was there for her, but was it just his imagination or did he see shades of purple in Elsa's usually ice blue eyes?

As the two made their way out of the silent castle and left the city gates on Kritstoff's sled, they both shared the same thought, _I need to find you soon Anna_.

* * *

_You guys better come find me soon._ Anna thought miserably to herself. Anna had the dying embers of a barely lit fire to keep her occupied as she recounted the last few hours (_at least I think it's only been a few hours_) glumly to herself.

Anna had been dragged from the castle, and except for a brief moment of seeing Kristoff struggling to reach her, soon found herself spirited out of the city walls and forced onto a sled. Anna barely had time to protest before she was gagged and had her head covered and traveling away from Arendelle - away from Kristoff. Away from Elsa.

Anna was certain that she had spent some time at Elsa's ice palace before she was again whisked off to some unknown location. She was fairly certain that she was still in the mountain range close to the North Mountain and Elsa's Ice Palace, due to the chill she had felt during the journey and the current temperature of the cave she was currently sitting in.

_I hope they are alright_, Anna thought as she pushed the embers in an attempt to keep their light alive. The long shadows they were casting on the walls were not very comforting but certainly were better than being alone in the dark. Anna had tried to reassure herself that she had no reason to think that anything bad had happened to Elsa, Kristoff or Raiden since the last time she had seen them. But that did not stop the fact of not knowing from eating away at her.

_They tell me to stay in the castle. Stay out of danger. Protect the poor, defenseless princess. And here I am chained in a cave anyway. Typical_. Anna had tried to get comfortable with her ankle attached to the stoney wall of the cave via a chain, but sleep was not coming. And when she did find herself falling asleep, she would jerk awake in a cold sweat, certain she had awakened from a nightmare she did not want to remember.

Her mind continued to race back to Arendelle and Elsa. She knew that the reason she was here was to somehow get to her sister. It was eating away at Anna's sanity the thought of her somehow being responsible for any harm coming to Elsa.

_Guess I finally know that feeling. No wonder Elsa looked so miserable all the time. _

But as the hours passed and the longer Anna stayed in cave, the darker her thoughts became. Soon, Anna found herself with her back against the cave wall, head on her knees, just wishing for some relief to the fear and anxiety she was feeling. It was as if the voice in her head was no longer her own and was stoking those darkest fears and self-doubts she had deep within herself. Anna wanted to scream and cry and be furious and sad all at the same time. She had never felt like this before._  
_

Anna snapped out of her thoughts as she saw a light approaching through the tunnel that led out of the cave. Unsure of who it was, she withheld the urge to shout out. And as the man came closer she withheld another urge to shudder. Korin was quite a sight, the embers casting a grisly visage with his red iris' and black armor.

"I do hope that you are enjoying our accommodations." Korin seemed content to remain just out of Anna's reach and torment her as he paced calmly in front of her. Anna turned her head, refusing to give this creep any kind of satisfaction of knowing how miserable she was. How much she wanted to just - to just...

"So tell me, how did it feel to grow up so close to a monster?" Korin asked acidly.

"Elsa is no monster. You're the monster." Anna replied, she could feel an unfamiliar fury building within her.

"And yet she leaves you here in the dark to rot. But what can I expect from a murderer of women and children?"

"Go to hell!" Anna's face was contorted in anger as the fury within her felt ready to explode. But just as fast a look of shock replaced it and Anna's hand flew to her mouth. _What did I just say?_

"Seems like you are well on your way princess." Anna hated the smug look on Korin's face. Hated it.

"It is going to take more than being left alone in the dark to break me. Elsa will come and you are going to wish you never were born." This thought gave Anna a pleasant feeling.

"Oh I know that your precious monster will come princess. But what makes you think you have been in here _alone_?" Korin snuffed out his torch and Anna saw a pair of red eyes suddenly appear in the dark.

"Fenrir..." This time Anna did scream and felt the painful tug on her ankle as she tried to get away from that awful glare. But before Anna could make another move the eyes widened and lunged at her. Anna felt a painful slash on her forearm and screamed. But not from the pain of the gash, which did not appear to be bleeding, it was from the feeling spreading from it. Like her entire arm was on fire.

"What did you monsters do to me?!"

* * *

"I take it these were _not_ the wolves that you were referring to?" Kristoff said as he used a lit branch to keep yet another wolf at bay.

Kristoff and Elsa had barely traveled into the woods outside Arendelle before they were set upon by wolves. Kristoff had never seen a pack like this before though, or at least, not one this large and aggressive. To Kristoff, it seemed unnatural and that only led to one conclusion: Fenrir's corruption Arendelle was spreading.

"No. These. Were. Not." With each word Elsa sent a blast to keep the circling wolves away. She did not want to show it, but this situation was causing Elsa to recall her recent nightmares. And as she and Kristoff continued to fight, a horribly familiar voice was making its presence known, adding to her dread that she was now living through a waking nightmare.

**_let the wolves take him. he will betray you elsa. or worse, you can be responsible for hurting him. how would anna ever forgive you?_**

"Shut up!" Elsa shouted.

"Ummm...I didn't say anything?" Kristoff and Elsa were now back to back and Kristoff was not feeling very secure at the moment with Elsa acting this way.

"Never mind. What are we going to do?" Elsa knew this was just delaying them to reaching Anna.

"I've never seen wolves this persistent before. This has to be Fenrir somehow. We need to get back to Sven and get out of here!" When the wolves had appeared, Kristoff had freed Sven from the sled and ordered him to run back towards Arendelle. He hoped the wolves had been too focused on him and Elsa to go off after him. But right now, he really wished he had Sven at his back as well.

**_there is no getting out ice queen. i have sweet, innocent anna. or at least...what is left of her._**

"Gaaaah!" Elsa practically screeched in fury as she sent a large icicle at the direction she felt the voice was coming from. Kristoff barely had time to drop to the ground at the icicle flew through the air that was once his head and crack a tree in half with its force.

"Hey! Watch it!" But as Kristoff turned he saw that Elsa was not looking at him. She had a wild, distant look in her eye that he did not recognize.

"Elsa! Snap out of it!" Kristoff took a protective stance over Elsa, hoping she would return to her senses before the wolves realized that Elsa wouldn't be tossing her powers at them. "Elsa..." The wolves, sensing a change, were snarling and barking as they tightened their circle.

Kristoff prepared to fight them off for as long as he could. Suddenly, the wolves paused their pacing and froze, sensing something that Kristoff could not. Barking and howling at each other, the wolves suddenly froze when a loud crashing noise was Kristoff's only warning as a huge amber wolf, far larger than those surrounding them, burst into the fray of wolves. Kristoff wasn't sure what to make of the scene as the large wolf stood facing the pack, it's growls keeping the wolves at bay.

Kristoff did not like the idea of trading a pack of wolves for a giant one, but Elsa at least seemed to have regained her senses.

"Elsa, I really hope you're alright, cause I'm pretty sure things have gotten worse." Kristoff helped Elsa back to her feet as the pack of wolves seemed to have decided that Elsa and Kristoff were not worth the trouble of going through the larger wolf. Kristoff noticed that the large wolf had turned its attention to Elsa and Kristoff and Kristoff was not a fan of the way the wolf was staring at them. _Or was it just staring at Elsa?_

"Elsa, I am going to try and distract it. You wait and - Elsa?" Kristoff looked over his shoulder to confirm the plan but Elsa was no where to be found. Turning back he saw that Elsa was already mere feet from the wolf.

"Elsa get - back?" But before Kristoff could even reach her Elsa had clasped her hands across the wolves neck, her face deep in its fur.

"You came back." Elsa whispered into the wolves neck.

"_I promised. Even from nightmares_." Kristoff almost broke his neck in the double-take it did as the wolf's form shimmered and where before Elsa was embracing the a large, amber wolf, she was now in a tight embrace with -

"Raiden?!" Raiden looked up and gave Kristoff a confirmatory nod and shrug. Elsa broke from their embrace and the two stood, their arms still touching.

"This - this is how you survived after Fenrir attacked you?" Elsa already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear from Raiden.

"Yes. When Tyr found me-"

"The blue wolf..." Elsa somehow knew that name without ever having heard it and Raiden silently nodded, eager to finally tell Elsa the truth, finding that once he had started he needed to continue.

"When Tyr found me, Fenrir's corruption had almost killed me. But he was able to channel that corruption into something else. He imbued me with the power to become - to become that monster." Elsa saw the sham in his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look back at her.

"Not a monster. A protector." Raiden met Elsa's eyes but a look of concern crossed Raiden's face. He suddenly gripped Elsa as felt her grow weak in his arms and she grabbed her head, as if in pain.

"Elsa!" Kristoff rushed forward to catch her but Raiden had her and helped control her fall to her knees.

"Elsa I need you to fight it! Fight him back!" Raiden tried to get Elsa to lift her head to look at him.

"Stay away..." Elsa could barely hear anything anymore, all she heard was that damn voice...

"Elsa, I need you to stay with me!" Raiden placed his hands on Elsa's shoulders as if to lift her up again.

**_no ice queen. your protector cannot save you again. not from what you are becoming._**

"I said **stay away!**" The blast that threw Kristoff and Raiden to the ground was not the typical blue of Elsa's powers but a mix of black and purple. As it hit the trees and bushes in the vicinity, they instantly froze as if in actual pain.

As Raiden slowly returned to his feet and made his way back to Elsa, he saw that she was still on knees, breathing heavily, but back in control. However, that was not the first thing that Raiden noticed, as Elsa's eyes were now a mix of purple and blue, while her hair was beginning to darken at its roots.

"Raiden, what - what is _happening_ to me? I can feel it, inside me." Elsa had her hands over her chest - over her heart.

"It's Fenrir." Raiden joined Elsa on his knees and embraced her, hoping to console her even though he knew there was nothing he could do to protect her from this. And it tore at him inside.

"But how?" Kristoff stood nearby, unsure of what was going on. Raiden sighed before responding, turning to speak directly to Kristoff.

"It's Pabbi." Elsa and Kristoff looked to Raiden in shock.

"When you - when I left, I went to try and find Anna. I was able to track her to your Ice Palace, where it seems Fenrir had set up camp. When I followed her sent, it led me to what I suspect was your room Elsa. But what I found there was not Anna. It was Elsa, as if I was seeing her in a vision. She was trapped in a cave and when I called it was as if she couldn't hear me. When I searched I saw that the source of this vision was Pabbi - under Fenrir's control."

"That's impossible." Kristoff could never believe that Pabbi, kind, grandfatherly Pabbi, could be responsible for what was happening to Elsa.

"It's true. It seems that Fenrir did not only take Pabbi for his knowledge, but for his power over the mind as well. This is how he has been able to reach Elsa at such a great distance. I tried to save him Kristoff - truly I did." Kristoff just nodded in response, the anger over someone corrupting the goodness of Pabbi almost overwhelming. Not to mention what he may be doing to Anna.

"But - but you saved me. You led me out." Elsa placed her hand on Raiden's and Raiden grasped it in return.

_**no elsa, he failed you. **shut up! _Elsa placed a hand on her head to quite the voice. Raiden felt a stab in chest at the look of pain as it crossed Elsa's face and her hair grew slightly darker.

"I am sorry Elsa. I swore to protect you. I failed you. Again." Elsa took her hand off of her head and saw the look of remorse on Raiden's face. The sacrafice he had endured. _No, I am not finished. Not yet._

"We need to hurry." Elsa had risen to her feet, Kristoff and Raiden sharing a look.

"We are going to find Pabbi. We are going to find Anna. And I am going to find Fenrir if it's the last thing I do." Elsa turned to Raiden, "Fenrir has taken enough from the both of us. It's time we took something from him."

Raiden, with a look of grim determination, nodded his head and Kristoff picked up his pick. Elsa watched as the tattoo on Raiden's shoulder swirled and grew, the patterns soon covering his entire upper body and spreading further. As the tattoo's covered his entire body Raiden began to fall to his hands and knees but before reaching the ground, there stood the amber wolf from Elsa's dream.

"Raiden, lead the way." Elsa said and Kristoff and Elsa followed Raiden, now again at the large amber wolf, back towards the North Mountain.

* * *

"I do not mean to question sire. But do you believe this will work?" Korin asked the darkness over the moans still escaping Anna. Through the daze of Anna's pain, she could still make out the words she recognized as the voice that had been plaguing her.

"If Tyr can do it, I can as well. He's not the only one that can create soldiers for this war. Besides, the Ice Queen does not have much longer." Anna moaned as the pain continued to spread throughout her body. "Leave her, there is nothing left but to wait for the Ice Queen to arrive. And when she does, precious Anna will bring her to me." Anna tried to shout out that she would rather die but instead a growl escaped her throat. Anna would have been shocked but the pain was too great.

"Don't worry Anna. The pain will pass and when it does, something far greater will replace it." Anna screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to shut out those horrible eyes, but even with her eyes closed she felt she could still see them. As if they were seared into her mind.

_Elsa...Kristoff...please..._Anna was finding it even difficult to focus on those names. It was as if something was tearing them away from her. As if a part of her was dying. In their place, was just those eyes and it's voice.

_I warned your sister I would take everything from her. Now you are **mine**_.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! : ) The more reviews, the faster the chapters go up. They always inspire me to work better and faster. I also always appreciate your insights and suggestions so keep them coming!  
**_


	15. A Monster for Monsters

**_So I thought being done with school for the year would free me up to post more often. Unfortunately life decided to get in the way. So I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and be assured that I will be continuing to post as often as I can. Now, special thanks to spinopower, greenfairy25, volchise, icemaxprime (as always) and mylord doctor6735. Love reading your reviews and keep them coming! And now, enjoy!_**

"So…you sure Pabbi is in there?" Kristoff, Elsa, and Raiden, still in his wolf form, were crouched behind a snow bank, taking in what was once Elsa's Ice Palace. Elsa was struggling to control herself at seeing something she held as the embodiment of her self-realization having been violated corrupted beyond recognition.

_Just like myself_. Elsa felt more than saw that her hair was continuing to darken and she was fairly certain that even her outfit had gotten darker. And while she was able to contain that damn voice from breaking out again, she could feel it, as if it was stalking in its cage within her mind. She did her best to ignore the worried looks Kristoff and Raiden kept giving her. _I can hold on long enough. Long enough to find Anna. Long enough to stop Fenrir.  
_

**_a monster to stop a__ monster_**_. _

_Shut up. _Elsa shook her head as if to shake out the voice but she could almost feel it mocking her attempts.

Kristoff's view meanwhile had quickly shifted from the nightmare castle and was now more acutely aware of the number of men he could count surrounding the palace. Not to mention the number of men he was certain were waiting in side. The threesome turned their backs on the castle and rested against the snowbank, the early winter sun glaring over the snow-scape.

"How are we supposed to get in _there_?" Kristoff asked again. Elsa joined in at looking at Raiden expectantly.

"_What? I barely made it out of that fortress the first time. You think I somehow managed to plot our way back in on my way down the mountainside?_" Kristoff felt a bit odd having someone else's voice (besides Anna's) rumbling around his head but was still a little frustrated that Raiden had brought them all the way back here without any sort of plan.

"So what now? We're just supposed to wait here until Fenrir's army decides to let us through?" Kristoff knew that finding Pabbi was important but if all of this was futile he wanted to get to finding Anna. He agreed with Raiden that Korin would only hurt his position in harming her, but just her absence was like a part of him was missing.

"Raiden, you said that after you jumped over the balcony the view from the castle prevented Korin or his men from seeing you descend the mountain right?" Elsa was trying to picture her castle on the mountainside as she spoke. She knew Raiden had jumped from the smaller balcony at the back of the castle as opposed to the larger one that faced over the steps leading to the entrance.

"_Yea, but I'm not sure how that's supposed to help us_." Raiden responded.

"I think I know how we can get into the castle without being seen." Raiden and Kristoff shared a nervous glance as they followed Elsa and they slowly made their way around the mountain peak.

* * *

"This. Is. Insane." Kristoff had spent his entire life harvesting ice. He loved ice. But that did not mean that climbing an ice ladder over a hundred feet to reach the rear balcony, with nothing but cliff face beneath him, made trusting the much too brittle looking ladder of ice any easier. With Elsa above him and Raiden below, the three of them were slowly making their way up Elsa's ice ladder.

"I agree with Kristoff." Raiden found it ironic that while he had not hesitated jumping off the balcony, slowly climbing the same distance was proving more difficult. Maybe having a couple dozen men threatening his life was a better motivator than he thought.

"Don't tell me you two big strong men are afraid of a little height?" Elsa called softly downwards. Raiden and Kristoff could not see Elsa's smirk but they definitely heard it in her voice.

"Next time, I come up with the plan!" Kristoff whispered angrily at Elsa's boots. The threesome had reached the top, Elsa being the first to carefully climb over the railing and make her way into the palace.

"Well next time you..." Kristoff could not tell why Elsa had cut off and fear gripped him that Fenrir or his men had been waiting for them. Yet another trap._ Stupid!  
_

"Elsa!" Raiden heard the panic in Kristoff's voice and the two quickly scaled the last section of the ladder and quickly made their way into Elsa's room. The two came up short as they saw Elsa kneeling, cradling something in her hands, her shoulders rocking from the sobs emanating from her.

"Elsa..." Raiden was wary of soldiers again crashing through the open doorway, the doors still in pieces from when Marshmellow had smashed them down. Raiden had trusted Tyr in telling them to rescue Pabbi but he was regretting the decision to come back to Fenrir's castle.

"Elsa what - what are you holding? What is that?" There was a crack in Kristoff's voice when he asked. Because he already knew the answer, he just could not process it. He needed Elsa to tell him he was wrong.

"Kristoff...I - I am so sorry." Elsa, tears streaming down her face, had what looked like rubble in her hands. And amongst the rubble were green gems. The green gems that had once made up a necklace Kristoff recognized immediately.

"No...NO!" Kristoff turned and slammed his fists into the dark walls, currently swirling with red. Raiden saw that Elsa seemed entranced by the remains and went to Kristoff, fearful he would draw the soldiers attention.

"Kristoff, I need you to keep it together." Raiden was at Kristoff's side, Kristoff had his head balanced on his fist resting on the wall, eyes screwed shut in pain.

"He _killed_ Pabbi. Raiden, how can we hope to stop Fenrir if Pabbi is gone? How can we save Anna?" Raiden heard the fear in Kristoff's voice. But falling apart was not an option, not yet. The three of them needed to get out of there.

"Kristoff, this was _left _for us to find. Fenrir knew I would come back for Pabbi. He wants to destroy us. Destroy our hope. But we cannot let him win. Anna still needs us." Kristoff opened his eyes at the thought of Anna still being out there. Waiting for him. Believing he was coming for her. Turning his gaze to Raiden, Kristoff gave a nod of his head and raised his head off the wall.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. But without Pabbi how are we going to help Elsa..." Turning, both men saw that Elsa was no longer kneeling on the ground. In fact, she was no longer in the room.

"Where did she - " Kristoff's question was cut short as the two heard the screams coming from the lower levels of the castle. Raiden and Kristoff drew their weapons, Raiden his twin knives and Kristoff his pick, and ran towards the sound of fighting.

But as he ran, Raiden could not stop thinking, _Why did Fenrir leave that for us to find? What did he hope to gain? What am I not seeing_?

As Raiden and Kristoff descended the first set of

* * *

Elsa felt that she was frozen. Frozen in some personal hell of her own making. She had returned to a place that she had thought of as her refuge. A place she had intended to be her home. But she had returned to a place she did not recognize, twisted out of a nightmare.

Pabbi.

Pabbi was gone and it was _her _fault. Fenrir had taken him to use against her. She was responsible.

**_no. not you. _**

_who? who if not me? _Elsa felt hopeless. Lost. She did not even resist listening as the voice's tone was now almost comforting. Familiar.

_**you did not kill pabbi. those men outside did.  
**_

Elsa's eyes sharpened as her tears froze and fell from her face. Her shoulders rose and her eyes focused.

_"no, not men...monsters." Elsa responded coldly. _

**_a monster...to stop monsters_**

Not making a sound, Elsa dropped Pabbi's necklace and exited her room. The look on her face similar to the one she had when the Duke's men had attacked her. Cold and focused.

The men at the bottom of the stairs that led to the top of the main staircase did not even scream as Elsa froze them solid. Neither did the two guards posted on the small balcony that oversaw the main floor. But Elsa wanted to hear them scream. She wanted them to pay. As Elsa slowly decedned the stairs, each step she took brought on another change. Her hair was now more black than platinum, her once dark blue pants now black with purple trim, her boots solid black. Her jacket's collar raised, forming almost a hood around the back of her head, its color now matching her pants. But it wasn't the clothes, it was the eyes. Now more purple than azure. And devoid of feeling or light. Like a lake frozen over in winter.

About a dozen men stood around, some talking, others just quietly thinking to themselves. But as they saw the two men from the top of the stairs fall and shatter on the ground, they all turned and saw what they instantly knew as the infamous Ice Queen.

The soldiers drew their weapons but Elsa had no patience. She formed an ice slide and froze a few more men in mid-battle cry. Her powers no longer shone with blue light, but a dark purple. Another solider she made a fixture on the wall, an icicle acting as the nail. The men saw the horror being unleashed and attempted to flee but Elsa froze the door.

All around the castle, iciles formed and began forming inwards, like a massive iron maiden. Some men were banging on the door, trying to escape, other threw down their weapons and were begging for mercy.

_Yes...this is how men are meant to be before a Queen. Cowering. _

**_finish them. do what you were made to do._**

"No mercy. Not for monsters." A cold smile on her face, Elsa raised her hands to finish the rest of the men off.

"Elsa! Stop!" Kristoff and Raiden had been shocked at the scene unfolding beneath them as they came down the stairs and took in the carnage. At first Kristoff could not understand what had caused so much devastation until Raiden called out to Elsa. At first Kristoff didn't understand what Raiden was talking about until he saw the woman at the center of the chaos. Even then, Kristoff found it hard to believe that the regal, elegant and compassionate Elsa was the woman dressed in black. That is until he saw her use ice powers to impale a solider to a wall. Raiden continued to call to Elsa to stop but she seemed unable to hear them. Kristoff and Raiden ran down the stairs before Elsa could do anymore harm. Not because Kristoff necessarily thought what she had did was wrong, but that it was wrong that it was _Elsa_ doing it.

"Elsa! Stop!" Raiden called again, now almost to the bottom of the stairs. Elsa, hands still raised, slowly turned her head and met Raiden's gaze. But there was no recognition there. Just a cold fury.

"Elsa, this isn't you. You need to fight it!" Raiden was slowly lowering his hands but Elsa saw the daggers he was holding and the pick gripped tightly in Kristoff's hands. But what she saw clearest was the fear in Kristoff's eyes.

**_show them. show them what it is to fear._**

Raiden felt the quick intake of air around them and the drop in temperature barely in time to push him and Kristoff behind a pillar before Elsa let out a primal screech.

"Yaaaah!" Elsa's power blasted the remaining men, the only sign they had ever been there their frozen outlines on the walls.

Raiden and Kristoff braced behind the pillar for a few moments longer before cautiously looking back towards the center of the room. Elsa had her hands raised and seemed to be shaking, but otherwise not moving or making a sound. Raiden and Kristoff slowly approached, Raiden coming before Elsa like a hunter approaching a dangerous animal, eyes never wavering, no fear in his gaze.

"Elsa? Elsa, it's alright. It's over. You're safe now." Elsa's eye's seemed to slowly shift intense focus and rage to a blank stare and finally one of confusion. Elsa reached her hands to her head and Raiden caught her to keep her balanced.

"Wha - what happened? What did - " Elsa stopped mid-sentence as she took in the scene around her. Realization slowly took hold and Elsa took notice of her changed appearance, catching her reflection in a pillar. She barely recognized herself.

_A monster_.

Elsa slowly began to break down, the reality of what she had done crashing over her. But tears would not come. It was as if the part of her that had been capable of tears had been frozen shut. She did not know how she knew, but she did. And that tormented her the worst.

"Raiden - I - I'm losing myself." Raiden embraced Elsa, doing his best to ignore the harsh chill even his body felt in embracing her.

"No Elsa. You are stronger than Fenrir. We are going to find Anna and stop Fenrir. We will." Kristoff stood silent, still shocked by what he had seen. Raiden hoped that his attempts to protect Elsa would be enough, but Elsa noticed that she no longer felt the comforting heat she always associated with Raiden. What she did notice was the voice, almost sounding proud, whispering in her ear...

_**my ice queen. come** **home**._

* * *

_**So for Elsa's look, I was inspired by the "Elsa Sith Lord" art (google it, it's pretty awesome). If anyone wants to private message or review a better description of the look it would be greatly appreciated, I always have trouble with descriptions like that. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise we will return to Anna sooner than later. **_

_**REVIEWS! (Let's hit 50! fingers crossed) **_


	16. Inner Strength

**_Sorry for the delay, I got a lot of work done on this chapter a couple days ago but when I saved my work, it all disappeared! Not fun. Special thanks to BearNotGrylls, gameon24, thegreenfairy (with this story from the beginning, always look for your reviews), spinopower, icemaxprime (also writing a great frozen ff) and mylorddoctor. Also, I decided to make it a bit easier to tell when someone is being spoken to in "mindspeak" via "{}" symbols. I'll go back at some point and make that change to previous chapters but let me know if you find that helpful. Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

Raiden and Kristoff were silently arguing whether to return to Arendelle. Elsa was standing silently in the middle of what was once her Ice Palace. What had once been her home. A place she had constructed through sheer will as a reflection of the person she hoped she would become. But not anymore. Elsa glanced warily at the now unfamiliar hall and felt even further isolated.

_Then again, maybe this still is my reflection. A mirror to whom - to what I am becoming. _

Elsa looked down at the changes that were overtaking her. She had told Raiden that she had simply been too exhausted to reverse the alterations to her clothing, but that was a lie. Her powers had always felt natural to her, like an extension of her consciousness, and never taken more effort than a thought. But when she had tried to reform her clothing and appearance back to normal, she simply was not able to.

_Perhaps nothing has changed. Perhaps this **is** an extension of myself.  
_

Elsa dared a look at her reflection and flinched in response. Along with her inability to change her clothing, her hair was now more black than platinum, her eyes more purple with only swirls of blue now being dominated by black. Elsa rubbed her hands together, but even that brought no comfort. Elsa's skin was now even paler and had the appearance of being frozen and hard, like a diamond sheen was slowly encasing her. Elsa felt the hardness over her hands. And it was more then simple appearance, as she had seen Kristoff cringe when he had made an attempt to touch her. She was now freezing just to the touch. Even Raiden's warmth barely protected him from her chill.

She was now more Ice Queen than Elsa. Elsa knew that the thought alone should terrify her, but the more time went on, the less fear she felt. In fact, she was fairly certain that she was losing her ability to feel altogether.

As Elsa felt the darkness within her gaining strength, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, like Anna used to do.

_Anna I do not think I am strong enough...where are you Anna_?

{_Waiting for you_.} Elsa's head snapped up and her breath caught in her throat. Standing in the doorway to the castle was the wolf from her dreams.

"Tyr..." Elsa barely said it as a whisper. Raiden turned from his debate with Kristoff at the sound and felt like a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Tyr." Raiden said relieved. Finally, he could get some answers. Tyr would know how to save Elsa. How to find Anna. How to stop Fenrir. But Tyr did not respond to Raiden. In fact, Raiden seemed to be the only one that had made a sound. Raiden now noticed that Elsa and Tyr seemed to be locked in some silent conversation. Neither one had moved, each looking intently at the other.

"Ummm...do we know this wolf?" Krisotff whispered to Raiden.

"Quiet." Raiden hushed Kristoff. Whatever was going on between Tyr and Elsa, Raiden felt it best to not interrupt.

Tyr stood in the doorway, slowly surveying the destruction that Elsa's power had unleashed. Returning his attention to Elsa and taking in her changed appearance, Tyr slowly approached.

_{I am sorry__, Elsa. I did my best to protect you and Arendelle from Fenrir. He was my responsibility and now my mistakes have cost you and those you love dearly._} Tyr spoke so only Elsa could hear her. Honestly, Elsa felt her head was crowded enough as it is. She could feel the darkness recoil at the sound of Tyr's voice and despite herself, Elsa felt herself recoil as well.

{_Elsa, you are not his to control_.} Tyr said this as he continued to approach Elsa, now less than ten feet apart. But the closer Tyr got, the more agitated and fearful Elsa felt. Her breathing quickened and a feeling of panic filled her. Suddenly, the voice in her head exploded.

"**_Stay_**_** away**!_" Elsa yelled, for the first time giving voice to the darkness she felt in her head. Elsa had one hand on her temple and the other raised at Tyr. She could feel her power building up inside her. Another pulse of power ready to be unleashed.

"Not again..." Kristoff was ready to bolt behind another pillar but Raiden grabbed his arm. Kristoff saw from the look on Raiden's face that the two of them were not running for cover. Elsa needed to see them there, standing with her.

{_Elsa, you are the Queen of Arendelle. You are stronger then him.} _Elsa could feel the darkness within her swirling, yelling at her to escape, to lash out, anything. Just not to let Tyr any closer.

"You can't help me. No one can." Elsa said through clenched teeth, her eyes filling with hate as her hand remained outstretched. But Tyr was now standing within arms reach, seemingly unafraid.

{_You are right Elsa._ _I cannot help you. Radien cannot help you. __You must be your own strength_.}

_**he's lying to you elsa. you know what you are. embrace it. **_

"No..." Elsa felt the power continuing to build, her breathing becoming erratic. Her eyes still locked on Tyr but she felt something else. Turning her head, Elsa saw Raiden, standing there unafraid, his eyes locked onto hers.

**_{do it! strike them all!}_**

"Nooooo!" In a burst of strength Elsa thrust both of her hands towards the ceiling, a massive burst of dark, frozen energy radiating above their heads like a roll of thunder.

Raiden was quickly to Elsa's as she slowly lowered her hands. She looked from Raiden to Tyr as if waking from a dream.

"He's gone. The voice is gone." Elsa looked at herself and was momentarily relieved to see that her clothes had returned to normal. But the excitement vanished as she saw that her eyes had not changed...Fenrir's corruption remained.

"What do we do?" Raiden looked to Tyr, stepping shoulder to shoulder with Elsa. Kristoff remained hesitantly a few feet behind. Elsa looked to Raiden as she had these last few days. Steady, a rock she could stand on in the raging storm. She turned from Raiden and looked at Tyr with a renewed strength.

"_You must find Fenrir and banish him from this plane. He must be stopped._" Tyr's response did not sit well with Kristoff who found his courage to speak out.

"In case anyone has forgotten, we do not even know where Fenrir _is_. Not to mention, have you all forgotten about Anna?" Kristoff demanded accusingly.

"_You are wrong. So long as Fenrir has Anna, he has the control he needs. But I am more concerned than simply Anna as leverage. I sense something more, Fenrir's plans are never so simple. Saving Anna and removing her from Fenrir's corruption must be your primary goal. So long as he has her, I fear for her_." Kristoff was not exactly pleased at Tyr's response but at least Anna was back in focus.

"Once we rescue Anna, how do we stop Fenrir?" Raiden's voice was controlled, but he had long known the answer to his own question. He just needed to hear it.

"_You need to destroy his physical connection to this plane. Remove that, and Fenrir will be vulnerable enough to be returned to his prison_." Elsa looked between Raiden and Tyr not quite understanding the grim look that Raiden had. But Kristoff quickly knew what Tyr had said.

"Korin. You are saying we need to _kill_ Raiden's father?" Kristoff was taken aback. He could hardly remember his own parents but the thought of killing either of them was unthinkable.

"There must be another way." Elsa said, but Raiden placed a hand on her arm. Elsa felt Raiden brace against her chill.

"Korin is not my father. My father died in that cave." Raiden looked up and met Tyr's gaze, "I'll do it."

But Kristoff felt they were still missing an obvious point, "Right, but how are we supposed to find Anna and Korin in the first place?" Kristoff was not much in favor of wandering the North mountain range shouting their names.

"_That will not be difficult. Elsa already knows_." Kristoff and Raiden turned to look at Elsa, but Elsa was not seeing them anymore. She was seeing a dark entrance, like the mouth to some horrible beast. And she knew where they had to go.

* * *

Elsa could feel the look, as if it were physically weighing on her, the look she knew that she deserved. It was the look of fear and trepidation on Kristoff's face. The look he had when he had realized what Elsa had done. The look he had when he witnessed the power she had locked inside her. The look of fear he kept trying to hide even now as the three made their way outside the castle. The way he kept pretending to not be looking at her when she looked at him. She knew that Kristoff would not be letting her out of his sight, if only because he was afraid of what she might do.

Esla tried listening to Raiden when he told her that it was Fenrir that had made Elsa freeze those men. But Elsa knew the truth. She remembered how it had felt. No sorrow, no regret. No- she had felt...the satisfaction. She had _enjoyed _it. No, that was wrong. It had been an absence of feeling. She had simply done it. And there was nothing after. Nothing...

_**You can not fight what you are, Ice Queen.**_

_Stay quite._

But Ice Queen was right. Elsa looked at her appearance, for while her clothes may have returned to normal, the sheen over her arms continued to spread and she hated how she no longer recognized her own eyes.

_I am losing her_. Raiden did not think of this as a question. It was a fact.

Fenrir was winning and Elsa was the prize. He had been so certain that Fenrir would attempt to take Elsa by force. That he would attack Arendelle and make off with Elsa and somehow force her to do his bidding. To control her through threats and violence. But Fenrir had been much more cunning. The attack on Arendelle had only been the last step. He had been attacking Elsa directly for weeks.

_And now Elsa pays the price. _

When Raiden had attempted to stop Elsa and ask her how she knew where they were going, Elsa had only replied, "He wants me to know."

It took Raiden little time to figure out who "he" was and it was tearing into Raiden to realize how much Fenrir had already invaded Elsa. He saw it in her appearance, in the way she spoke and in the way she kept shaking her head, as if to stave off a bad dream. But mostly, he saw it in how she looked at the world around her. Detached - as if she was seeing it through a mirror. That was what worried him the most.

He remembered Elsa when they had first met. She had been reserved and hesitant to trust. But he had gotten to see the woman behind that icey wall and he was worried he would not see her again. Not the woman he had danced with. The woman he had kissed...it seemed like a lifetime ago.

_He is stealing her away from me - but I am not going to let that happen without a fight._

Without really realizng it, Raiden returned to his wolf form. He felt more secure, less emotional in this form. Raiden thought of his father. Of the man he used to know and respect and reveire. Could he really kill him? Even after everything that Korin had done, even if it was Fenrir controlling him? Raiden again looked at Elsa and knew what he would do to protect her. Rolling his powerful shoulders, Raiden continued down the mountain, his thoughts brooding but set.

"Wolves...and giant snowmen monsters...and more wolves. Stupid wolves." Kristoff was taking up the rear and muttering to himself under his breath. Raiden seemed to have a keen sense of hearing and he would rather not have to explain his anger at his - cousins I guess?

"Never should have left you Anna. Should have been there to protect you." Kristoff kept replaying the attack on the castle over and over. Seeing Anna dragged away as he was helpless to save her. It was something he knew he would never forget.

"I am going to find you Anna. I am going to find you and I am taking you home and never letting you go." Kristoff kept his head down and continued trudging through the snow. His thoughts never straying far from Anna.

Kristoff was shaken from his thoughts as he almost tripped over Raiden and Elsa. It was snowing harder now and the wind was howling through the ravine they had descended into. Kristoff was confused why they had stopped. There was nothing in front of them but mountain. But Elsa was staring at the mountain like it was going to reach out and attack her and Raiden was growling.

"Someone care to explain why we stopped?" He wasn't sure if either heard him but Elsa took a few steps forward and placed her hand on the cliff face.

**_welcome home_**

Elsa quickly removed her hand as the mountain seemed to shift and swirl and a huge opening appeared. Kristoff thought of a large beast inviting them in for dinner.

The threesome shared a look of trepidation and without another word, stepped into the darkness.

* * *

Anna had her back to the cave wall, her head resting on her knees. Her green dress laid in tatters in the corner. Her boots in no better condition next to it. Anna barely had enough clothes on to be decent, a large gray blanket being her only real sense of decency. She realized that she no longer felt the chill of the cave and that just brought the tears back.

Anna could have escaped. She was no longer chained to the wall and there was no one guarding her. They knew that she would not leave. Not now.

"Please Kristoff. Please Elsa. Don't come for me. Please don't come for me." Anna's soft cries filled the cave.

* * *

_**For those wondering about Anna, I promise she will be playing a major part in the next chapter so stay with me. **_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	17. Tunnels and Shadow

_**First, get a small change out of the way, near the end of last chapter I made an edit where Elsa returned to her normal appearance (pants/jacket combo) after Tyr's intervention, but her eyes remained purple. Second, thank yous to Sachenmasta, greenfairy25, gameon24, lonekid, spinopower, icemaxprime, cheshirecat9116 and mylorddoctor. Also, thank you to everyone who fav/followed this story. Now, Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Elsa! Freeze the passageway_!" Raiden yelled in her mind as Elsa, Raiden and Kristoff continued running. Elsa stopped and turned to face the armor and furred covered men that were pursuing them and quickly formed an icy barrier to stop their pursuit.

_**I should have froze them. They will only get through. Attack me. Hurt me.  
**_

"Elsa, come on!" Kristoff yelled, grabbing Elsa by the arm, giving Elsa little time to ponder whether that had been her own thoughts or darker ones. But now really was not the time to be thinking. Now was just the time to keep running. Keep searching. _I'm close now Anna._

* * *

**Some time before...**

Elsa, Kristoff and Raiden had stepped into the darkness of the cave entrance expecting the worst. The cave opening closing silently behind them did not help ease their tension. A few, scant torches provided the only source of light in the tunnels, casting shadows and potential enemies everywhere. The tunnels wound and curved and soon the reality of being lost in these tunnels began to sink in.

"How are we supposed to find Anna? We have been wandering these caves for over an hour and I am pretty sure I have seen that torch before." Kristoff pointed accusingly at the offending torch. Raiden was still a wolf and had been attempting to follow scents in locating Anna. But so far, all he had done was lead them in circles.

"_I don't think we are going to be finding Anna until Fenrir wants us to._" Raiden had not been certain his conclusion was even possible until now.

"What do you mean, 'until he wants us to?'" Elsa was doing her best to retain her composure, but the swirling darkness inside her had never felt stronger. More at home, simply aching to get out. Elsa was finding it difficult to keep it in check and she knew the longer she spent in these caves the worst it was going to get.

{_Kristoff is right. We have been here before. But it is not because we are going in circles. The tunnels are moving.}_ Kristoff and Elsa looked around as if Fenrir was about to jump out and attack them at that moment. Neither liked the idea of being at Fenrir's mercy or control.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just keep walking in circles until we collapse from exhaustion?!" Kristoff was done with magic. Done with wolves. Done with moving tunnels. He just wanted to find Anna and get the hell out of this hell.

{_No. Fenrir wanted us to get here. He is leading us somewhere. For now, we just keep walking and keep on your guard.}_ Raiden left out that Fenrir at some point would come for Elsa, but Elsa had barely reclaimed control over herself and Raiden was not willing to shatter that control. Not with Fenrir so close. He swore he could _feel_ that monster in these tunnels.

"Well do you think at some point we are gonna - ah crap." Kristoff had been in the lead and as he rounded yet another corner waiting for him was about a half-dozen soldiers.

Elsa, Raiden, and Kristoff stared off with the soldiers, neither side making a sound. Raiden looked behind them and saw that what had once been a tunnel was now a dead end.

{_whatever happens, we stick together. We are stronger when we are together and remember - Anna is our priority. We find her, we get out of here. Leave Fenrir for another_ day.} Elsa and Kristoff gave the slightest nods of acknowledgment.

"_**Now**!_" The sides clashed and ice, fang and pick collided with cold steel. Kristoff was able to use his superior strength to barrel into two soldiers and crush them against a wall. A quick smash with the base of his pick was enough to keep one down. Kristoff was able to meet the other solider as he jumped at Kristoff, the two of them locked in a struggle for leverage and power. Kristoff took a few shots to the ribs but with a quick thrust to the right, his powerful knee slammed into the soldier's side. Kristoff released his grip on the soldier's shoulders and let him slide to the ground in agony as he nursed his broken ribs.

Raiden could smell the fear radiating off of the two men. He could almost sense their moves before they made them. He saw how they leaned a certain way before a lunge or the sharp intake of breath before a strike. He had the pair trapped against the dead end. _Nowhere to go. They are - they are mine. They are_ _**prey**_. Raiden lunged with his jaws wide and the world turned red.

Elsa felt like she was fighting two enemies at once. The darkness inside telling her to unleash her full power and Fenrir's soldiers as she fought back with her ice powers. Raiden's training had given her confidence in utilizing her powers offensively and with purpose. When the two sides had clashed, Elsa had immediately froze a solider who had been closest to the cave walls. He continued to struggle but Elsa knew her ice would hold. Another, as she maneuvered around his attempts at striking her with his sword, she froze his feet in place long enough to have a block of ice fall on his head, rendering him unconscious. Each soldier Elsa defeated without killing she knew was a victory. She just was not sure how many more she would have. Because with each flourish of her power, she felt the darkness almost purr in satisfaction.

Elsa and Kristoff saw that each was safe for the moment and looked to see where the last two soldiers were. Looking behind them, it seemed they were everywhere. Raiden still had a part of one of the soldier's locked in his jaws as he tore into what may have once been a man's torso. It was hard to tell.

"Raiden!" For a moment Elsa had forgotten that the wolf standing before them was actually Raiden. Calm, focused, controlled Raiden. Not the feral beast lauding over his kill. But Elsa's voice seemed to get through to him. Raiden shook his head and dropped the torso from his jaws and took a few steps back.

"Raiden - are you alright?" Elsa took a careful step towards Raiden.

{_I'm fine. Just got lost in the fight for a moment. That's all.}_ Raiden sounded like he was in control, but Elsa was concerned. Maybe she wasn't the only one struggling to retain her sense of self in these dark tunnels.

Elsa, Kristoff and Raiden now ran through the tunnels, groups of soldiers continually showing up and slowing them down. But the threesome would always fight them back. It was fairly obvious that they were being herded in a particular direction, they just hoped it led to Anna.

But as time wore on, the group began simply running to avoid the soldiers instead of engaging them. They were losing energy and knew that at some point they were going to need to fight their way back out of here. Run now, fight later. And so they kept running as the shadows continued to grow.

* * *

**Now**

"_Elsa! Freeze the passageway_!"

Kristoff quickly pulled his hand back after grabbing at Elsa. While her appearance may have returned to normal, it seemed that particular trait remained. He tried to hide it, but Elsa had caught his reaction, and he saw that it pained her to see herself causing him harm, even accidentally. He tried just shrugging it off but running for their lives was a bit more pressing.

"Anna!" Kristoff and Elsa had taken to yelling Anna's name, but the way it echoed through the tunnels and caves was like their own voices were mocking them as they continued their now frantic search.

Some time passed and Kristoff, Elsa and Raiden kept running through the never ending tunnels. While exhausted, Kristoff was just relieved that they had not run into yet another contingent of soldiers. He was getting tired and while he knew Elsa and Raiden were too proud (_or stubborn_) to admit it, he knew they were also.

"W - we need to catch - our breath." Elsa gave Kristoff a relieved look and Raiden went from panting wolf to sweating man, resting against the cool tunnel walls.

"We needed a break." Kristoff said unnecessarily. Elsa was trying to rub out a cramp in her side and Raiden looked exhausted.

"What we need is a plan. I am tired of running in Fenrir's maze." Raiden said grimly. He hated the feeling of being manipulated and he knew that was exactly what was going on. Wear them down, tire them out. He knew this was not random. There was always some leverage being played with Fenrir.

"Alright, so what are we - " Elsa's question was cut off by a low rumble. The three gave each other a worried glance before the rumble turned into what felt like the earth breaking apart. The walls of the cave began to shake and large chunks of the ceiling began to give way. Raiden tried to reach Elsa but he looked up as the loud cracking sound continued to build.

"Watch out!" Elsa had been standing behind Raiden and Kristoff and with a blast of her power propelled the two further down the passage way as the remainder of the ceiling collapsed. A huge cloud of dust and rubble finally settling into silence.

"Elsa!" Kristoff finally felt all of his limbs were still attached and hazarded opening his eyes. Raiden, his shirt torn and covered in dust, appeared to be attempting to actually break his way through solid stone.

"Elsa!" Raiden again slammed his fists on the stone wall. He knew she was behind it. He knew it. Any other truth was unthinkable. Raiden only paused his pounding when Kristoff forcibly turned him away from the wall.

"Raiden, stop! What happened? I thought the whole place was coming down." Kristoff saw Raiden's hands were bleeding from where he had been hitting the wall. He tore off some of Raiden's shirt (_basically scraps now anyway_) and used it to wrap the worst of the cuts.

"That was no collapse. I told you, the tunnels were shifting. Now Fenrir has us separated. Now he has Elsa alone." Kristoff saw Raiden's point but knew that slamming fists into a wall was not going to get them anywhere closer to finding Elsa or Anna.

"Listen, Elsa is stronger than either of us know. She's the Queen for god's sake and she can shoot _ice_ out of her hands. We'll find her and she will be fine. Don't worry, you trained her for this. She will be alright." Raiden appreciated Kristoff's words and clasped him on the shoulder in silent thanks. But looking over Kristoff's shoulder, he noticed something odd.

"Kristoff...did you light those torches?" Kristoff turned back towards the tunnel and saw that while before there had been a few torches providing light, now a line of torches lit their path.

"Leading us somewhere?" Kristoff asked Raiden quietly. Kristoff was not sure why he was whispering, he just felt like they were being watched and felt safer keeping his voice to a whisper.

But as Raiden was considering whether this was yet another trap, a sound reached his ears. A soft whimper; the sound of a young woman crying. While Raiden could not place it, it was a sound that Kristoff knew instantly.

"Anna!" Kristoff broke into a run before Raiden could even shout a warning.

"Kristoff wait!" Raiden ran after Kristoff but it was like chasing a man possessed. Having heard Anna, Kristoff's heart had filled with joy at the thought of being reunited with her.

Raiden just hoped he could stop Kristoff before it was too late. Because if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that everything was going according to plan - Fenrir's plan and the thought filled him with dread.

* * *

"Raiden! Kristoff!" Elsa knew it was pointless to yell at a solid wall but that logic did not seem to be making her stop. When Elsa had been able to stop coughing from all of the smoke and debris, she saw that between where she had pushed Kristoff and Raiden, a solid wall had formed, a new tunnel leading her further into the darkness.

**_no need to shout ice queen. no need to be afraid. you know you are never truly alone. _**

"Raiden!" Elsa's fists joined her screams against the wall, more in desperation than in hoping to somehow break through. All she succeeded in doing was adding another layer of frost to the wall. Elsa turned and braced her back against the now frozen wall before slumping to the ground.

Elsa wanted to feel sorry for herself. To curse Fenrir, her life as queen, her powers, all of it. How was she supposed to save Anna and defeat Fenrir without Kristoff? Without Raiden?

_you must be your own strength._

Elsa recalled Tyr's words to her before they had headed off to find Anna.

_My own strength. My own._

Elsa lifted her head and looked down the new passage, a series of torches leading the way.

_Alright, you want me Fenrir? Well here I come._

Elsa returned to her feet and with a determined look began walking down the passageway. She dared not look back, but she did not have to, knowing that as she passed each torch, its light would flicker and die out, leaving a growing darkness in her wake. Elsa continued down the passage way until she came to a large cave, much larger than any other she had passed through. She did not need to wonder whether she had reached the end as she took in the man on the dais looking down at her appreciatively, a look of pride easily readable on his bearded face.

"Korin." Elsa said coldly. She had her hands raised, a purple hue over her hands.

"My Ice Queen, I have been expecting you." Korin gave a bow but Elsa was not falling for it. She kept her gaze sweeping over the shadows of the large cave, wary of unseen enemies.

"No need for concern my Queen. It is just you and me. Finally, we get to speak. Finally, you get to learn the truth, as I have, and embrace your destiny." Korin dropped from the dais, an oddly muted thump accompanying his landing, as if he had more drifted than fallen.

"Do not play me for a fool, Korin. I know what you think of me and I know that Fenrir is here. I can - I _know _he's here!" Elsa swore that she could more than sense, but actually _feel_ Fenrir's presence. But Korin did not need to know that. Elsa and Korin were slowly circling each other, like sharks waiting to strike.

"Do not mistake my manners for admiration my Ice Queen. I know that you are a monster. A killer of women and children. But that's what I need, that is what _we _are. Monsters." Elsa was feeling entranced by his words. She had heard those words before, spoken by another voice, but she knew that those words had been repeated to her over and over.

_**he knows. he knows I am a monster.**_

Elsa shook her head, trying to remain calm.

"Enough of the games!" Elsa threw out her hands and seemed to catch Korin by surprise. The force of the blast threw Korin into the far wall. Elsa used her powers to freeze most of his upper body to it.

"You better pray Fenrir _is _here to save you if you do not tell me where Anna is." Elsa was right in Korin's face, daring him to challenge her. She tumbled back in shock at Korin's response. He was laughing.

"Hahahaha! You - you think Fenrir is going to save me? Hahaha" It was a laughter devoid of warmth or joy. A mocking laugh that Elsa found terrifying.

"What is so funny? Tell me where Anna is!" Elsa kept her distance. Even though it was Korin frozen to the wall, she could not help but think that it was Korin that was in control. She knew she sounded like a petulant child.

"Don't you see? Haven't you realized it yet?" Korin seemed to still be holding back his laughter at Elsa's apparent stupidity.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked cautiously, avoiding those cold, mocking red eyes.

"There is no Fenrir." In a tremendous show of strength, Korin tore himself from the wall, sending ice fragments shattering to the ground. Elsa should have simply froze him again, or run to find Anna or Raiden and Kristoff. But she herself felt frozen to spot. _There is no Fenrir?_

"You are lying! I know that Fenrir is real! He attacked Arendelle, he - he invaded my dreams! Just look at me!" Elsa let herself lose control and she felt the changes again overcome her appearance, her outfit returning to the one from the ice castle, her hair now totally black, her skin now covered in an icy, glittering sheen.

"I am looking at you. And you know what I see? I do not see a mythical wolf. I see the Ice Queen. I see what you truly are." Korin kept stepping closer to Elsa and Elsa continued to take a step back in return.

"But Raiden...He told me what happened. He told me about Fenrir." Elsa was grasping for something to cling on to. Raiden had been her rock, her safety.

"Raiden has been lying to you. Tell me what that voice has been telling you! Don't you realize who that voice has always belonged to?"

Elsa felt like she was lost at sea, the waves slowly dragging her under. Everything was getting confused. But that voice, it had always been Fenrir's voice. She knew it! Or - or did she?

**_finally I know the truth. finally embrace what you__ are_**. Elsa heard the voice but now, now it was her own voice taunting in her head. But her voice sounded different. Colder. Crueler.

"Fenrir doesn't exist. Raiden lied to you. _You _are the monster you most fear!" Korin now stood directly in front of Elsa and as her eyes again met his, she did not look away.

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff thought he heard Raiden yelling behind him but it did not matter. He knew that Anna was close and that was all his mind was focused on.

"Kristoff! Stop!" Raiden kept running after Kristoff having lost sight of him around all the twists and turns. Raiden finally slowed down as he saw that the torched passage had finally came to an end and into a relatively small cave. The cave was lit by more torches and he could see Kristoff with his arms wide as he approached what appeared to be a pile of blankets. As he got closer, he was able to see that the pile of blankets was actually Anna, seemingly attempting to keep her decency and distance from Kristoff. But what he was hearing was far more confusing.

"Anna, I don't understand. It's me, it's Kristoff. I'm here to take you home." But with each word Kristoff spoke, Anna seemed to flinch as if in actual pain and she continued to try and keep her distance.

"No! Not you! Anyone but you. You need to get out of here! We can't be together or it will come out! Just leave me here and get Elsa and forget about me!" Raiden could see that what Anna was saying pained her, but she was saying it with enough conviction that Raiden actually believed that Anna meant every word she said.

"Anna...Anna I don't understand. I came to rescue you. I am not leaving without you." Kristoff's voice was soft and filled with compassion and confusion. How could the love of his life, the sun he revolved around, think he would ever _leave her_? Kristoff took another step and Anna seemed to convulse in pain. Unable to move, Kristoff was finally able to reach her.

Raiden took a few steps closer and quietly reached for his knives. Something was very wrong here. Where were the guards? Why had Anna been left unprotected?

"I said...**LEAVE!**" Raiden was shocked as Kristoff was flung away from Anna with a throw of her arm. Looking back to Anna, Raiden saw that he was not the only one shocked, but the look of horror on Anna's face at what she had done was what Raiden saw the most apparent on her face. Raiden was struck by how the always smiling, radiant Anna had drastically changed in so little time since he had last seen her.

"Kristoff!" Anna moved to run to Kristoff but again she doubled over in pain. Raiden could hear her moaning and what almost seemed like growling in agony. Giving her one more glance, Raiden rushed to the recovering Kristoff.

"Kristoff, you alright?" Raiden helped Kristoff back to his feet. He had expected to need to keep Kristoff from running back to Anna but the look on his face was enough for Raiden to turn his attention back to Anna.

From the way the blankets were moving, it looked like Anna was slowly growing in size. Her muscles grew as her bones and overall frame compensated to meet their increased mass. As she grew, her hair lengthened and her nails extended and curved.

"I told you to stay away!" It was obviously a struggle for Anna to make out the words as her face slowly extended outwards until a muzzle formed and Raiden saw sharp teeth expand in her mouth. At this point, hair, _no not hair - fur_, similar in color to Anna's own sprouted over her entire body. Anna's eyes were filled with fear as she saw what was happening to her before closing tight.

"Anna..." Raiden heard Kristoff whisper and Raiden kept his arm firmly on Kristoff's chest until whatever was happening was over.

Anna's screams were now growls as the blankets fell away, leaving the remains of Anna's dress as loincloth as she slowly raised to her feet, which were now also expanding and with their own set of claws, had become what Raiden recognized as the hind legs of a wolf.

"Oh no." Raiden wanted to tear his gaze away but neither he nor Kristoff could look away. Anna continued to grow until she was slightly taller than Kristoff, her entire body made of lean, tense muscle and covered in dark, orange fur. Her face had the muzzle of a wolf, framed by a longer mane of fur. Finally, the changes seemed to stop and Anna had her huge clawed hands covering her face, hiding away from the eyes of Raiden and Kristoff.

"Kristoff, wait. We don't know if it..." Raiden tried to keep holding Kristoff back but he pushed Raiden away.

"That is no _it_! That's Anna." Kristoff approached Anna as if to embrace her. "Anna...what have they done to you?" Kristoff saw Anna slightly part her fingers and look at Kristoff. He was relieved to see the light blue eyes he loved staring back at him, but the fear he saw was heartbreaking.

"Anna, it's alright. We can fix this. I know you are still in there." But as Kristoff got closer to Anna, a sudden change overcame her. Anna's eyes turned red and she rose from her crouch and let out a bestial howl. As her gaze dropped back to Kristoff, a stream of growls and saliva escaped her mouth, no recognition in those red tinted eyes.

"Kristoff..." Raiden had drawn his knives but Raiden raised his hand to stop him.

"Raiden, find Elsa. I will deal with this." Kristoff slowly grabbed the pick from his back and held it in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Kristoff I'm not -"

"I said find Elsa! Anna is still in there, I know it. Find Elsa, get her to safety. I'll get Anna back." Raiden was not sure if Kristoff was delusional, but he understood that Kristoff didn't trust anyone else to deal with this but himself. He had seen the look Kristoff had given him as Raiden had drawn his blades. Giving Kristoff a silent nod of, "good luck," Raiden gave one last look as Kristoff and the beast - _Anna_ \- closed the gap between them and began to fight. Anna's howls and barks echoing after Raiden as he ran from the cave in search of Elsa.

* * *

Raiden shifted back to wolf as he ran through the caves and tunnels in search of Elsa. He was concerned for Kristoff and knew that reaching Elsa was their best chance of somehow returning Anna to normal and getting out of here.

Raiden did not need to run long as he soon found himself in the largest cave he had come upon. He did not see Elsa right away, but the stalactites were huge icicles and the cave itself looked like a blizzard had passed through. The center of the cave was covered in ice, surrounded by large banks of snow. Raiden's breath showed in the air.

{Elsa!} Raiden sniffed the air but began growling as a scent he recognized filled his senses. Stepping out from behind a man sized icicle, was Korin.

{Korin. Tell me where Elsa is!} Raiden had his teeth bared and fur on end.

"No need to shout wolf. While I'm not sure about this 'Elsa,' there is someone who has been waiting for you." As Korin finished, Elsa stepped onto the far end of the center of ice and slowly approached Raiden. At first Raiden was not certain anything was wrong, but as Elsa approached, he saw that everything had changed. Standing before him was not the Elsa he had grown to care about and fight for, but the Ice Queen. It was not the change of clothes or hair or skin that drove the truth home, it was her eyes. Devoid of their usual light and empathy, these were cold and calculating.

{Elsa, whatever he told you, whatever he said, he was lying.} Raiden had not moved but Elsa was now sneering at Raiden with a look of pure contempt.

"You see Ice Queen, I told you there was no Fenrir. The only wolf here, is _him_." Raiden never saw the blast coming, and it definitely did not come from Elsa. But it hit him from the right and the three scars on his right shoulder flared in pain. Raiden attempted to shift back but found he couldn't...he was stuck.

{Elsa! You have to believe me, this is a trick. Do not let Fenrir win!} Elsa raised her hands without speaking and sent a blast of her power at Raiden as he dove out of the way.

"Anna! I know you're in there!" Kristoff had his back to the cave wall and his pick was the only thing standing between his face and a mouth full of very sharp looking teeth. With tremendous effort, Kristoff shoved Anna's face away in order to roll to a better position but suffered another scratch of her claws.

"Anna, I will not do this! I won't - I won't hurt you!"

{Elsa stop! I don't want to hurt you!}

Kristoff saw only one way out of this without killing Anna. He threw down his pick and seeing this, Anna stepped closer, claws raised.

{Elsa...this isn't you. I refuse to let them win.} Raiden stopped avoiding Elsa's attacks and turned to face her head on. Elsa raised her hands as her powers swirled above her.

"Anna...Elsa...I love you."

Both of their worlds went dark.

* * *

_**This was a chapter I have been waiting to write for a long time and it took me the longest to write and edit (and edit again and again...). For Anna, my inspiration was Fox's transformation in Gargoyles (google/youtube for a clearer picture) and again, for Elsa it was Sith Elsa (again, google, it's awesome). So I hope you enjoyed it and as always, REVIEWS!**_


	18. Seperated and Together

**_Special thanks to my reviewers: icemaxprime, thegreenfairy25, mentalmarzipan and spinopower. Also, special thanks to my new followers/favorites. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Let me out! Please let me out!"

_Whoever is yelling, please have them stop. I'm trying to stay unconscious._

"I will do whatever you want, just _please_ don't keep me in here with him! Hellooooo!"

_Forget about the noise, just stay in the dark. It's a lot more comfortable. Too much noise out there. Just keep those eyes closed and stay asleep._

"Anybody! Keep him away from me! Let me out!"

_Wow, that voice sounds familiar. I should probably go check it out. But do I have to? Really nice just lying here not moving. Little cold though. Maybe just make sure everything is working, no need to get up._

"Oh no…please, no…He's waking up! Get me away from him! Please, I'll do whatever you want!"

_Alright, everything seems to be able to move. Now just open the eyes one at a time…_

Kristoff was very slow to open his eyes and when they finally came into focus he saw that he was staring up at a stone ceiling and that every part of his body hurt. A lot.

Slowly rolling over, Kristoff saw that he was lying on a bed of straw at the far side of yet another poorly lit cave. Kristoff took notice that at the far end of the room was a closed metal door that had been welded into the caves walls, making this cave more aptly named a cell. Kristoff noticed what looked like claw marks on the door.

Kristoff's eyes scanned the room for what had been causing all that noise until a whimper caught his attention and he saw that diagonally across from him, as far away as possible, was -

"Anna!" Kristoff had to grab the wall for support as a sudden vertigo made the cave spin as he had scrambled to his feet a little too quickly. _Probably a concussion...great_. Kristoff rubbed his temples until the vertigo/headache passed and again opened his eyes and saw that Anna was at the door and banging wildly.

"Someone! Let me out!"Anna's fists slammed on the metal door but it seemed no one but Kristoff heard her.

"Anna?" Anna whipped back around with almost inhuman speed, a desperate look in her teal eyes.

Kristoff was very confused at Anna's seeming erratic behavior until she turned to him, back straight to the door as if she was terrified he was going to reach out and attack her. Her breathing was quick and panicked and the look in her eyes was pure terror, her usually braided orange hair a tangled mess. She looked to be wearing a very simple gray tunic that left her midriff bare and shorts, without any shoes or other protection from the cold dankness of the cave. Kristoff barely recognized the woman he loved, but no less than she seemed to recognize Kristoff.

"Anna...Anna it's alright. Just calm down." Kristoff remembered what had happened, what Anna had become, but Kristoff loved her. He just wanted to hold her and let her know that it was all going to be alright. That they would find a way to help her and that everything would go back to the way it was. He just wanted to be near her again.

But as Kristoff took a step towards her, Anna's reaction was to dodge straight back to the other end of their cell, her back pressed against the wall as if she could press herself into the stone.

"St - Stay away!" Anna shrieked. Kristoff froze, again seeing the terror on Anna's face. _But why would she be so afraid of me_?

"Anna I'm not afraid. Just tell me - " But as Kristoff took a few more steps, so that he was halfway to her, Anna dropped to all fours and moaned in pain, her left hand gripping what looked like her right forearm, her eyes wide in panic.

"I said get **back**!" Kristoff heard the growl in Anna's voice and quickly returned to his side of the cell. Anna breathed heavily as she regained control and she felt the changes to her body stop as she returned to normal. Kristoff just stared in disbelief.

Anna's mind was racing, trying to retain some sense of control, but the panic and fear was too much. _why do they need to make me suffer even more? why couldn't Kristoff have just stayed away? how can I explain this to him? What I - what I have become?  
_

"Anna...please. Tell me what's happening to you." Kristoff sounded like he was pleading.

"I can't. Please just stay away from me. Please." _He is going to hate me. Elsa is going to hate me. And I am going to be alone. All alone._

"Anna we are going to get out of here, together. We are going home. We are going to have a life together." Kristofff was hurt at the pain his words seemed to be causing Anna. Didn't she want to get out of here?

"Anna, jut explain what is going on. Why won't you let me help you?" Kristoff was desperate to understand what had happened to Anna. He needed to understand so that he could help her. Save her.

"Kristoff please just - " Kristoff could tell Anna was holding something back.

"Anna I need you to tell me. Why is this happening?" Kristoff was getting tired of Anna's non-answers and looked like he was moving to again approach Anna.

"Wait - Stop!" Anna's hands were raised as if to push Kristoff back and her breathing again turned erratic as Kristoff slowly kept coming closer. He knew if he could just reach her, he could get her back. She would see that he was not afraid.

"Anna! For the last time what is wrong? What are you so afraid of?" Kristoff was almost yelling at this point.

"**It's you!**" That stopped Kristoff right in his tracks.

* * *

The Ice Queen stood behind the group of soldiers, arms crossed and eyes cold. Her black heels firmly planted, as if an ice sculpture, immovable and imposing. The sounds of barking and howls and clanking of chains could easily heard over the men and their calls and taunts.

"Animal! Beast! Get him again! Oh - close one! Stab it!"

"Is something the matter, Ice Queen? Do the men and their games bother you?" Korin approached Elsa from behind, his words smooth and questioning. Elsa was tired of this man and his inane questions. But she tolerated him, for now.

"No. Nothing bothers me." Elsa gave him the slightest of glances as he came to stand next to her to acknowledge his presence.

"Perhaps a closer look?" Korin placed pressure on the small of her back and guided her forwards, the men seeing the two approach quickly quieting and parting until only those furthest in the semi-circle did not notice. Elsa could now see that the men closest to the wall were armed with spears or torches and standing in front of them was the largest wolf she had ever seen. It was barking and attempting to get at its tormentors but strong chains around its neck kept it secured to the wall. There was a fair amount of blood and Elsa could smell the acrid stench of burnt fur.

Elsa knew that she felt nothing. No fear, no empathy. But despite herself, the area around her began to freeze, the ground quickly turning to ice. The men tormenting the wolf felt the change and quickly turned around and scurried out of the way, their eyes averted.

But the Ice Queen paid them no mind, her attention focused squarely on the now panting, shaking wolf. Elsa's brow had the slightest crease, as her mind felt as if it was searching for something; something it one time had known but had now forgotten. The area around her continued to drop in temperature as she took in the numerous cuts and burns on the amber wolf.

The wolf raised its head and the Ice Queen thought she saw something clear in it's eyes, almost as if the beast could recognize her somehow. In a moment, the wolf was struggling against its chains as if to reach her.

"Careful your Majesty. Not too close." Korin eyed Elsa cautiously.

{_elsa..._} For a moment, Elsa felt something in her mind flare_. _A memory...a dance...an embrace...

"Does the beast trouble you, your Majesty? Remind you of something?" Elsa gave the slightest shake of her head and drew herself back, her eyes again cold.

"Nothing. It reminds me of nothing. A beast and nothing more." With a flick of her hand a blast of power struck the wolf, tossing it into the wall.

Elsa gave one more look before turning her back to return to her chambers. A long howl follower her exit as the sound of the soldiers resumed.

* * *

Anna seemed to now be holding her breath, her eyes still wide in panic.

"It's me?" Kristoff said this practically at a whisper, but the confines of the cave amplified the sound, leaving it to echo between Anna and Kristoff.

"If anyone I love comes near me, I - it - " Anna could not bring herself to finish the sentence. _I become a monster. A beast! Alone..._

Kristoff backed against the far wall and slowly slumped back down onto the pile of straw. The impact of Anna's words sinking in. Kristoff spoke without really thinking, his voice distant.

"Anna, there must be something we can - "

"How? How can you stop what I become? I almost **_killed _**you. What power do you have to stop me? To stop this curse?" Anna knew. She finally knew what her sister had feared for all of those years and she desperately wished she could simply be locked away. Left alone. Unloved - for how could anyone love the beast that she could become. After years of wishing to be loved, to be with someone who cared for her, to be reunited with her sister, all Anna wanted was to be alone. She was not sure what hurt the most.

Anna softly began to cry as Kristoff placed his head in his hands, unable to comprehend losing the woman he loved. She spoke as if she had given up. He knew, he ached, to race across the distance between them and embrace Anna, to protect her, but he felt as if a chasm had opened between them and he did not know how to cross it.

"Is there no hope left?" Kristoff whispered into the darkness.

Kristoff was shocked as the darkness answered back in a familiar voice, "There is always hope."

As out of a crack in the cave wall, Pabbi slowly emerged.

* * *

**_So I had a thought and am very curious to hear what voices you attach to the OC's. In other words, what actor's voices does your mind conjure up when Raiden, Fenrir, Tyr or Korin speak? I realized that I have my own ideas (which Ill admit change from time to time) but Im curious what you have to say on the subject. Ill let everyone know next chapter who I agree with most. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always..._**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	19. A Reunion and A Turn

**_I've made you wait long enough. We'll talk later. _**

"Pabbi!" Kristoff scooped the grandfatherly troll off the cave floor and embraced him tightly.

"There, there Kristoff. It's alright." Kristoff felt Pabbi's small yet strong stone hands doing their best to reach across Kristoff's broad shoulders. It was a feeling Kristoff had not realized he cherished until he had thought he would never feel it again.

"Pabbi, what happened? How did you get here? We thought Fenrir's men had - had well..." Despite Pabbi standing in front of him Kristoff still found it difficult to find the words.

"Well, that's a little complicated Kristoff." Kristoff was confused by Pabbi's uneasy look he was giving him. As if he did not quite know how to break the news, or that he had a secret he was not sure how to share.

"Pabbi, what is it?" Kristoff was slightly nervous now. It was unlike Pabbi to not be forthcoming.

"Kristoff...I am dead." Pabbi said with his same understanding tone, even seeming slightly embarrassed.

Kristoff just stared in stunned silence.

"_Dead_?"

* * *

_At least he finally fell back asleep.  
_

Anna had finally cried herself out some time ago, but had remained hunched over, head on her knees. Her eyes not daring to seek those of the man she loved. _Used to love_. _Want to love..._

No one had come to the door to release her from her prison and she hoped that Kristoff would leave her alone if she appeared to be asleep. Thus far, she had succeeded and remained alone with her thoughts.

_What am I going to do? How can I keep him away? _Anna felt tears burning at the corners of her eyes again and fought to hold them back. Anna had spent most of her life hoping, begging, wishing, for someone to love her. .

**_Oh Anna. If only there was someone that loved__ you_**.

Anna's head almost smacked against the stone wall she lifted her head so fast. She knew who had said those words. She knew that she would never forget them. They were her darkest fears. But now it was a different voice, an even colder voice that spoke them. Those words had felt colder than the blast that had frozen her heart. Those words had broken Anna. For at that moment, she truly felt that she would always be alone - and unloved.

But now, those words tormented her even worse. For the only thing more terrible than not having love and wishing for it, was to have been embraced by it and have it wrenched away from you. And what was worse, it was Anna that was depriving herself of it. Because she would only hurt those she loved. Now that she was cursed. Now that she was...a monster.

_There is no one that can love me_.

Anna rushed back to her corner at the slight squeaking sound. Moving her head from the wall, she saw that the metal door had swung open, seemingly on its own. Anna cautiously approached the threshold and saw the darkness of the tunnels stretching before her. Anna was a bit unnerved at her ability to still see in the pitch blackness. Steeling herself, Anna was prepared to leave the cell but hesitated. Anna glanced back at the still Kristoff, feeling a slight pull to stay.

Again, she heard those words, _If only there was someone that loved me_.

Anna reached out and grabbed the bars of the door as it silently closed door behind her and walked further into the darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean dead!?" Kristoff was on his feet and pretty sure in shock. It was hard to tell.

"Kristoff, it's alright. Calm down - " Pabbi was trying to sooth Kristoff but Kristoff seemed beside himself. After being faced with fighting a myth, losing Anna, giant wolves, Anna turning into a giant wolf and now Pabbi talking about _being _dead...Kristoff had finally had enough.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You are dead! Wait...am I dead?" Kristoff's eyes went round as saucers as he looked down at Pabbi.

"No Kristoff, you are most certainly _not _dead. Now please, just let me speak. We do not have much time." That got Kristoff to at least go back to sitting so that he was closer to eye level with Pabbi.

_Alright, not dead. _

"Pabbi...what is going on? How are you here right now if you are - you know..." Kristoff asked.

"Do not pity the dead Kristoff. It is a natural part of life. And besides, you know that those you love never truly leave you." Kristoff could not help but smile. Trust Pabbi to make death seem comforting. But that still did not answer the more pressing questions.

"But if you are dead, and you're telling me that I am not, then how are we..." Kristoff let the question hang, finding all of this a little too bizarre, even after everything from the last few days.

"Well, you're dreaming of course." Pabbi said this as if it would be obvious at this point.

"Dreams. Nightmares. That is all I have been hearing about lately. You're telling me that these are somehow important?" Kristoff knew he was clearly missing something. "But what's happened to Anna? And Elsa - how are we supposed to save Elsa?" Kristoff felt the anxiety building up again but Pabbi put a calming hand on his knee. Kristoff heard Pabbi let out a great sigh, a look of regret etched on his face.

"That Kristoff, I am sad to say, is mostly my fault." Kristoff shook his head, unable to believe it.

"Kristoff, did you know that the word 'trauma' comes from the ancient word for 'wound'? Hm? And what is the ancient word for 'dream'? Traum. Ein Traum. And wounds...wounds can create monsters. Even from the best of us. Elsa and Anna...they are wounded, Kristoff." Pabbi spoke low and with a deep regret. As if the words were as heavy as stones.

"But Pabbi, how..." Kristoff stopped as Pabbi raised his hand to continue.

"Fenrir's power is not a purely physical. He does not achieve his goals through force or direct confrontation. He seizes on our greatest fears and self-doubts and turns those we love into people we no longer recognize. He _is _fear. And I helped him get to Anna and Elsa at their most vulnerable."

Kristoff felt like he was beginning to understand, "But how do we stop him. How can I save Anna and Elsa?"

"Elsa's fear has always been her greatest threat to succumbing to darkness. Her fear of being alone and of becoming the monster she felt she was destined to become. To free her from Fenrir's control, someone must show her that she is not that which she most fears. Elsa must not simply be loved by another, but must accept herself." Kristoff nodded his head in understanding.

"But what about Anna? I love her, she must know that. How could Fenrir have done - done _this _to her?" Kristoff just could not comprehend Anna not realizing the depth of Kristoff's feeling for her.

"Anna was locked away for a very long time. Rejected by her sister and in her mind placed second by her parents, Anna's greatest fear is that of abandonment. A fear that she cannot be loved and does not deserve the love she is given. Fenrir used Anna's need for love and has used it against her. I know that you love her Kristoff, but Fenrir's power to corrupt is great. You must trust that you're love for Anna will be stronger." Pabbi's voice had regained its conviction and Kristoff felt a level of comfort in finally having a firmer grasp on his world that he had felt was slipping away from him.

"And what of Fenrir? I know that to stop him we must destroy his physical tie to this realm." Kristoff remembered Tyr's instructions.

"Reclaim Elsa and Anna from Fenrir. Then, you should be able to destroy Fenrir's vessel and defeat him." Pabbi looked with pride as Kristoff returned to his feet, shoulders squared and eyes set. But Kristoff's gaze softened as he looked back to Pabbi.

"Pabbi, I - I don't want to leave you." Kristoff knew that this was his chance to say goodbye, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"There is no need to say _goodbye_ Kristoff. Like I told you before, those you love never leave you." Pabbi's voice seemed slightly fainter.

"But I still need your help! How am I supposed to get out of the cell?" Pabbi's form was now disappearing, as was the rest of the cell.

"Don't worry Kristoff, help is already on it's way. But hurry, Anna needs you now more than ever."

Kristoff's eyes flashed open and immediately scanned the cell.

"Anna?" It did not take long for Kristoff to realize that Anna was gone. He was alone in the cell. Kristoff went to the door of the cell and began shaking it, attempting to break free. But it was obvious that the cell door would not open. He was still trapped.

"Anna! Anna come back!" Kristoff slammed once more on the cell door in frustration. Kristoff was about to resume his pounding when he heard the faint sound of something being placed in the keyhole. Kristoff quickly stepped to the side of door, hoping to surprise whoever stepped through. _Don't worry Anna, I'm coming._

The door swung open and Krisotff jumped to attack...except no one was there.

"Hello!" Kristoff slowly looked down and standing there was none other than -

"Olaf!" Kristoff could have kissed the ridiculous snowman but Olaf seemed satisfied with the look of relief Kristoff had on his face.

"Olaf, how did you find me?" Kristoff asked.

"You know, you have a very smart reindeer. When he came back to Arendelle without you I just knew it was up to us to come and rescue you. Sven used his reindeer nose and led us to this quite depressing cave." Olaf said all of this as if it was the simplest thing in the world but Kristoff was just happy to be out.

"Olaf, have you seen Anna?" Kristoff's voice was hopeful.

"Nope." Kristoff's spirits returned to normal as he looked past Olaf into the darkness of the tunnels.

"Have you seen Elsa?" Kristoff was surprised as Olaf's usually sunny demeanor changed to what Kristoff could almost recognize as...fear?

"Kristoff..."

"Olaf, where is Elsa?"

* * *

Elsa stood on the raised dais, Korin on a lower rock.

"Long enough have we suffered in the frozen north! Long enough have our people been left in the cold! Now, now Arendelle will know our pain!" Korin yelled to his men, roughly a hundred strong, and they responded with a thunderous cheer. The men continued to cheer as Elsa slowly raised her hands, dark magic swirling around her.

The men had left a large space around Elsa and Yosin began to emerge from the ground. Standing eight-feet tall, the Yosin were feirce and covered in dark armor made of jagged ice. Each carried a mace or sword and thick shield. The eyes glowed red.

Elsa looked upon her creations and allowed a cold smile to spread across her face. The men continued to cheer. Elsa looked upon the her Yosin and the cheering men, her gaze finally falling on Korin. Korin met her gaze with a smile, but faltered as Elsa's gaze changed.

Without warning, Korin was blasted from the dais by Elsa. The men immediately stopped their cheering in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Korin was back on his feet and yelled defiantly at Elsa. But Elsa paid Korin no attention, as she once again raised her arms. Korin looked around and the men drew their swords as yet more Yosin appeared, this time encircling Korin and his men.

"Thank you Korin." Korin looked back to Elsa, his eyes filled with rage. "Thank you for helping me realize my true purpose. You are right about Arendelle. It is time they learned my pain. It is time I introduced them to a true Ice Queen." Elsa looked down at the seething Korin. "Sadly, you will not be around to witness it." Elsa could almost swear she heard a voice filled with pride in her head as she once more raised her hand in the direction of the now panicked warriors. But that was ridiculous. She was the monster she had always feared.

* * *

"It - it was horrible Kristoff. I'd really rather not talk about it." Kristoff looked at Olaf in disbelief. _Elsa turned on Korin? He's gone?_

Kristoff looked back down as he heard the always joyous Olaf let out a sniff. Kristoff dropped down in a crouch to better talk to Olaf.

"It's alright Olaf, we'll get Elsa back. And Anna too." Kristoff said with as much hope as he could muster.

"You promise?" Olaf asked as innocently as a child.

"I promise." Accepting a quick Olaf hug, Kristoff looked into the darkness and with Olaf close behind ran into the void.

* * *

**_First, special thanks to mentalmarzipan and greenfairy. Was pretty disappointed in the lack of reviews from the last chapter so you two taking the time is much appreciated. As for the long absence, sorry about that. Had a MAJOR test I needed to study for and when that was finally over I needed to re-familiarize myself with this story in order to start writing again. But I am back now and you can expect a return to regular updates. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I'll wait one more to reveal my choice for voices._**

**_P.S._**

**_REVIEWS!_**


	20. From Shadow

_**So I've decided to wait till the end to reveal my own personal cast. I was going to keep my promise but I swear it just keeps changing on me, which is driving me nuts. But I promise at the end (and the end is close!) I will reveal. As always, special thanks to Guest and Winternight for the reviews and for the new fav/follows. Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Olaf, are you doing that?" Kristoff had stopped as he saw that the torches had suddenly lit. He remembered the last time that had happened, and the results had been…mixed at best.

"Doing what?" Olaf looked as innocent as always, but that did little to ease Kristoff.

"Don't you notice all the torches are alight again? Wasn't it dark when you were looking for me?" Kristoff was not complaining about the torches, he simply was suspicious of anything that happened in these damn tunnels. When he had stepped out of the cell, the tunnel was dark as night. But after a few steps the torches had come to life. Kristoff was not feeling very hopeful that it was a good sign.

"What are you talking about? The torches have always been lit." Olaf was giving Kristoff a look of concern one associates with a person standing a bit too close to the mentally ill. Kristoff was not appreciative of the look.

"Wait, so you are telling me that since you got here the torches have _always_ been lit? Like this?" Kristoff gestured around the well lit tunnel.

"Yah-hu." Olaf gave a confirmatory nod.

"And these torches led you to me?" Kristoff asked. He was beginning to sense a trend.

"Yah-hu. How else do you get around in here? It would be so dark! Wait...you're not a bat are you?" Olaf gave Kristoff a closer examination. Kristoff however was beginning to think that perhaps there was more to these tunnels then just Fenrir.

"Olaf - how? How did you know the torches would lead you to me?" Kristoff wanted to be sure.

"Well, I knew you guys needed me. You always need to help the people you love. When I got here the torches just lit up and led me to you." Kristoff would not have believed it if it was anyone else. But Kristoff was pretty sure that Olaf did not even know how to lie and his love for Elsa and Anna was pretty well known.

"Wait, but the torches led you to me." Kristoff looked down at Olaf.

"Course it did. We're a family. Right?" Olaf had the slightest shade of doubt in his voice. But also, filled with hope.

"Of course we are, Olaf. Of course we are." Kristoff managed to disentangle himself from Olaf's hug to his leg. Turning back to the tunnel, Kristoff had his first feeling of hope for some time.

"Don't worry Anna! Help is on the way!" Kristoff tried to shush Olaf as the two continued down the now lit tunnel. But Kristoff had to admit, things were finally looking to be going their way.

* * *

_Things could not possible get any worse._

"Hello?" Anna's vision was tinged with red as she stumbled through the dark tunnels. While she could technically still see, Anna was confused by the change in perception and simply being _able_ to see frightened her. Anna's sole comfort was the knowledge that the further she wandered, the further she was from those she could harm. From those who may make the mistake of believing they loved her. After all, _**if only there was someone that loved** **me**_.

_Stop that. I left him, isn't that enough?_

Anna continued to stumble through the caves and tunnels. She was not sure for how long. Once or twice she thought she had heard someone calling her name, but that had just caused her to quicken her pace.

"Whoa!" Anna caught herself before she hit the floor. Anna had been so lost in her thoughts that she had tripped over something. Something furry. Rolling over, Anna caught sight of what had caused her to fall.

She screamed.

* * *

"What was that?" Olaf wondered as what sounded like someone screaming in terror echoed throughout the tunnels.

"Anna. Olaf come on!" Kristoff actually picked up the little snowman as he ran through the tunnels. Anna's screams leading the way. It was like a nightmare. The torches flickered and Kristoff just kept repeating Anna's name to himself. Kristoff was relieved that the torches remained lit.

Soon, Kristoff and Olaf saw what could only be Anna cowering at what appeared to be the entrance to a large cavern. The torch light ended at the entrance so Kristoff was unsure what lied ahead, but that did not concern him at the moment. He needed to reach Anna and break Fenrir's control over her.

"Olaf, I need you to stay here for now." Olaf gave Kristoff his best puppy eyes. "I need you to keep watch, in case any more bad guys come. Alright?" Olaf seemed overjoyed with having the job and resolutely turned to face the empty tunnel. Looking back, Anna seemed to be completely unaware of their presence. Surprising her was probably not the wisest choice, but how to reach her...Kristoff recalled Pabbi's advice:

_A fear that she cannot be loved and does not deserve the love she is given. Fenrir used Anna's need for love and has used it against her. I know that you love her Kristoff, but Fenrir's power to corrupt is great. You must trust that you're love for Anna will be stronger._

"Anna?" Kristoff very slowly began approaching Anna. As expected, hearing Kristoff's voice had an immediate reaction.

"No! No, I left! Stay away!" Kristoff could barely understand Anna through her distress. Kristoff had thought she would try to run but Anna seemed torn, as if she desperately wanted to flee but was trapped.

"Anna, I am not going to leave you. I am _never_ going to stop leave you." Kristoff kept coming closer. He knew what was coming but that did not matter. He knew what he was going to do. Anna seemed to be trying to keep Kristoff away by flinging out her arms, as if she couldn't quite see Kristoff. This was very confusing until Kristoff realized that Anna really couldn't see him. To Anna, the tunnel was still dark.

"Anna, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you." Kristoff fought until he held Anna in a tight embrace. He heard her scream, begging him to leave her, to stay away. But all Kristoff did was hold her tighter.

Kristoff felt Anna begin to change. He could feel her bones moving, muscles growing and fur beginning to sprout. Anna was doing her best to force Kristoff off, begging him to run away. Asking how he could still love her. Kristoff simply tightened his embrace.

"Anna, I love you. Your sister loves you. We are never going to leave you alone in the dark. You will never be alone again. I promise." Kristoff held his breath as he felt the changes stop. Anna seemed to be struggling between the beast and herself. Kristoff continued to speak to her, telling her over and over again that he would never leave her.

_He - He loves me. He still loves me. _Anna was struggling to maintain her focus, but as Kristoff's words reached her, she felt stronger. _I don't have to be alone._

**_he's lying to you. they will all abandon you. you deserve to be alone._**

_N - No! You're the one that's lying. There is someone that loves me. I am not alone.  
_

"Kristoff?" Kristoff opened his eyes and saw that Anna, his Anna, was the one resting in his arms. She seemed to be squinting from the sudden brightness in the tunnel.

"Anna!" Kristoff and Anna kissed and held onto each other as if letting go would result in either one drifting back into the darkness. They laughed almost manically they were so relieved. Kristoff was the first to come to his senses...and notice Olaf standing slightly too close giving both of them a look of pure joy.

"I'm just so happy we're all back together. Now where's Elsa and wolf man?" At the mention of Elsa, Anna suddenly had a very different look and pressed herself closer to Kristoff as her gaze went back to the cave Kristoff had found her near.

"Anna, what is it?" Kristoff moved to enter the cave but Anna stopped him.

"Kristoff it's - it's horrible." Kristoff allowed Anna to stay back as Kristoff entered the cave. The cave came alight with torches and what it showed was carnage. What appeared to be Korin's entire army was strewn across the entire cave. Bodies, weapons and ice were everywhere. Kristoff noted that he did not see Korin among the remains.

"She - she couldn't have done this." Anna whispered behind Kristoff.

"You're right. Elsa needs us before - " Kristoff didn't finish his thought. Elsa would never have caused so much...death. But if Elsa would not do this, who was it that they would be facing?

"You before she takes her giant snowman army to Arendelle?" Olaf asked innocently. Kristoff and Anna spun to face him.

"Olaf, what are you talking about?" They asked in unison.

"Well when me and Sven were making our way here we saw Elsa, who is looking pretty ummm...different, with a whole bunch of giant snow solider thingys. We were going to go say hi, but uhhh, I just thought she looked really busy." Olaf kept rambling but Anna and Kristoff were no longer listening.

"We need to find Raiden." Anna knew that Raiden may have the best chance of helping them save Elsa. She also refused to leave anyone in this nightmare. Kristoff was focused on other things.

"We need to reach Elsa before she gets to Arendelle." Kristoff was already trying to figure out the best route out, before remembering he didn't actually know how to get out.

"Olaf, you wouldn't happen to know the way out of here would you?" Anna asked, noticing as Kristoff that whatever influence Fenrir had within the tunnels seemed, Olaf seemed oddly immune.

"Course I do!" Anna and Kristoff shared a relieved look and followed the cheery snowman, returning the cavern to shadow.

* * *

"Light! Kristoff, I can see the exit!" Kristoff heaved a sigh of relief and he shared a smile with Anna. They had been able to find a pair of dark leather pants and boots and a tunic small enough so that Anna felt a sense of normalcy return. It had taken what seemed like a short amount of time for Olaf to lead them to an exit. Of course, any time spent in those tunnels felt like an eternity. Kristoff was fairly certain that Anna was still trying to come to terms with what her sister had done.

Anna and Kristoff were in sight of exit when the entire party stopped. A keening sound was coming from a tunnel to their left, that led away from the exit. Anna was prepared to ignore it but Kristoff came to a different conclusion.

"Raiden..." Anna looked at Kristoff quizzically. Kristoff was surprised Anna took the news about Raiden's past and ability to become a wolf so well. Then again, Anna had been going through a rather similar experience so maybe not _that _surprised.

Anna and Kristoff made their way through the tunnel, giving the light coming from the exit a last look, as if afraid it would disappear if they took their eyes off of it. Kristoff noticed that while everywhere else the torches had been lit at their approach, that did not extend here. Kristoff took a barren torch off the wall and lit it with some flint and handed it to Anna. He also took the pick from his back, which he had found while looking for Anna, just in case.

The tunnel did not go very far, in fact the light from the exit could still be seen at the entrance, as if teasing them. The light from the torch lit what appeared to be a dead end. However, as Anna's torch lit more of the area, they saw that chained to the wall, was Raiden. Before Kristoff could voice a warning, Anna was already approaching the large amber wolf. While Kristoff knew that Raiden would never harm either of them, and the keening noise was about as close to heartbreak Kristoff had ever heard, Kristoff was uneasy due to the lack of torches and the obvious question of why Raiden was still a wolf. Pabbi's words echoed in Kristoff's head.

_And wounds...wounds can create monsters. Even from the best of us. _Kristoff had been concerned for Anna and Elsa, but that didn't mean... "Anna wait!"

"Raiden? Raiden it's alright were here to - " Kristoff barely pulled Anna back fast enough as the wolf's jaws closed over the empty space that had previously been Anna's hand. The wolf strained against his chains as he growled and barked, saliva and foam dripping from his gnashing teeth. Kristoff and Anna looked at a pair of eyes devoid of reason, that clearly did not recognize them and glowed in reflection of Anna's torch in the dark tunnel.

"Raiden stop!" Anna sounded as if the sight physically pained her. All the while the wolf continued struggling against his bonds, doing his best to disembowel the pair. "Raiden, Elsa needs you..." Anna said now in a whisper.

"Anna, we don't have time. We need to reach Elsa and stop her." Kristoff was attempting to pull Anna back towards the exit.

"But Elsa will need him." Anna was doing her best to resist Kristoff and reach Raiden but even she hesitated as Raiden continued to act like a rabid beast.

"He's wounded Anna. He kept speaking of failing to save Elsa. And Anna, with Fenrir...wounds can make monsters of even the best of us." Kristoff recalled Pabbi's words and looked sadly at the man trapped as a beast. Kristoff couldn't help but think of Anna. But where Anna had Kristoff, he was unsure how to help Raiden.

"We need to stop Fenrir, Anna. That's the best way we can help Raiden." Anna and Kristoff had paused, the two still looking in dismay at what Raiden had become.

"We can't just leave him..." Anna could not bare the thought of leaving Raiden to the darkness of the tunnels. Not after what she had expierenced.

"I'll stay with him!" Anna and Kristoff jumped, forgetting all about Olaf.

"Olaf, I don't think - " But Anna put a hand on Kristoff's arm.

"Keep him safe Olaf. At least until we get back. Think you can do that?" Anna's tone actually seemed to calm the usually chipper snowman.

"Of course Anna. Don't you worry." Anna had the faintest smile as Olaf made his way down the tunnel, keeping just out of reach of Raiden's attempts.

"Anna, we need to go." Kristoff felt terrible for leaving Raiden behind, but he knew that Elsa and Arendelle needed them more. Giving Raiden another look, Anna and Kristoff made their way out of the cave. Anna did her best to ignore the howls that slowly faded into the darkness.

* * *

Elsa was not pleased. She had led her army of Yosin and had decided to rest at her Ice Palace. But instead of finding calm, Elsa found herself pacing in agitation. Something was not right.

"I got rid of that fool Korin. Soon I will march on Arendelle. I am the Ice Queen. What else could I want? I'm alone, just like I always wanted." Elsa had thought that she was beyond such weaknesses as self-doubt or worry. Emotion no longer controlled her. She was the Ice Queen.

"What a shame, I had hoped you had finally found someone." Elsa turned to look at her reflection, but instead, standing where her reflection should have, was her mother, the Queen.

"What are _you _doing here?" Elsa asked acidly.

"I didn't want my daughter to think she was alone." The Queen responded softly.

"Don't pretend you care about me. I know what you really think of me. You locked me away. You think I'm a monster." Elsa's cool voice cracked just slightly, a tinge of forgotten hurt seeping through.

"I think you're confused. All your life, you have allowed feat to control you. To keep people away from you." The Queen's voice was filled with understanding.

"Well what choice did I have? Fear is all I know. Besides, they mean nothing to me. None of them ever really cared about me. They knew the monster I was, they were afraid of me. Even you fear me." Elsa waited for a response, her voice now filled with anger.

"No. We love you, Elsa. We do." Elsa suddenly finds her ice cracking, emotion daring to attempt to break through. In a fit of anger, Elsa screams, dozens of icicles crashing through the walls, removing any reflective surface.

"Who am I..." Elsa whispers, but this time, no one responds.

* * *

_**I've noticed a pretty big drop-off in reviews, so I hope everyone is still enjoying my story. Only way I really get a sense of how this is all going is through reviews so if it's not too much trouble, hopefully I'll see some more for this chapter. Anyways, this is all coming to a close soon and I can't believe I passed 7,000 views. You guys (and girls) are amazing (even those that dont review).  
**_

_**P.S. **_

_**Bonus points for anyone who spotted my ATLA homage. one of my favorite scenes in any medium. hope I did it justice. **_


	21. Into Light

_**Here it is, the final chapter. Special thanks to yazzyfrozenlover, thegreenfairy, Pabulover, and Morgaine2005 for the reviews from last chapter. No more intro, onto the finale...**_

* * *

Abram braced against the cold as he hurried home. He had thought he would have more time to play with his friends but it started getting dark sooner than he had wanted. This had been his first time out of the house in days since Arendelle had been attacked. His mother had made it clear that he had to back before it got dark. The last thing he needed was another scolding from his mother.

Abram cast a glance at the darkening clouds that hung low in the sky and gripped the ball he had been carrying a little more tightly. He could have sworn autumn was supposed to last longer. But there was no mistaking what this kind of cold and those kind of clouds meant – snow. Although Abram could have sworn that with the dark purple mixed into the clouds it almost looked like a thunderstorm. _That would be cool, a winter thunderstorm. _

Abram continued walking home, his mind busy figuring out whether there should be lightning for his winter thunderstorm. But the sounds of closing shutters and doors brought Abram back to reality. He may have been young but Abram was alert enough to know when adults were acting strangely. Abram was almost home when he reached the town square. Usually the first snowfall meant that the square was alive with stalls and merchants selling their wares and people preparing for the Winter Ball. But not this time. The stalls were shuttered; the adults spoke with glances at the sky and over their shoulders. Whispers were everywhere. He had heard his parents discussing the rumor that the Princess had been taken and that the Queen had not been seen in days. Rumors that Fenrir was returning with an army of monsters. Abram fought the urge to run home, _big boys dont go running to their mothers_. That didn't stop Abram from quickening his pace though.

Abram quickened his pace as he heard his mother calling his name. He ran the rest of the distance and looked expectantly at his Mother to tell her about his idea of a winter thunderstorm but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She had been looking at the sky with a look she usually saved for when something really bad had happened.

"Momma, it's alright its just snow. Besides, Queen Elsa will protect us." Abram grabbed his Mother's hand. She looked down and gave a comforting smile.

"Of course she will sweetie. Now go in for dinner." She patted the back of Abram's head as he went inside. He didn't notice the shutters had been nailed shut.

"Just some snow." Mother whispered as she looked up at the rumbling darkness. She was sure to bolt the door.

* * *

"Kristoff what - what does it mean?" Anna and Kristoff had found Sven eagerly awaiting their arrival outside the cave. Kristoff barely had the strength to get the giant reindeer off of him after being tackled into the snow. Anna got some licks of her own after Sven had gotten his revenge on Kristoff for leaving him for so long.

Anna and Kristoff had rode Sven quickly back to Elsa's Ice Castle as dark was slowly turning to dawn. Anna hoped to find Elsa there but instead found something else; or more precisely, did not find something. Elsa's castle was gone. It was as if a giant chandelier had fallen, leaving thousands upon thousands of crystals littered on the mountainside. Anna couldn't help the tears that silently fell down her cheeks. Anna knew that only one person could have done something so cruel to Elsa, and it _was_ Elsa.

"Kristoff, why would Elsa do this? What does it mean?" Kristoff stared silently back at Anna. What could he tell her? That Elsa was no longer the same person Anna knew? That only Fenrir would do something like this? But Anna seemed to have taken his silence as answer enough as she stifled a small cry as she looked back at the destroyed Ice Castle.

"I'm sorry Anna." Kristoff said quietly as he climbed back onto Sven. Anna leaned back into Kristoff as he urged Sven forwards, finding some comfort in his warmth. Kristoff however only felt unease as he had Sven in a gallop, because if Elsa was not here, there was only one place she could be headed: Arendelle.

* * *

"You know, you are actually easier to talk to as a giant wolf. It's quite fascinating when you stop to think about it." Olaf was slowly spinning like a top, seemingly oblivious to Raiden's attempts to make Olaf into a large pile of snowflakes. Instead, Olaf had been making pleasant one sided conversation since Anna and Kristoff had left.

"It's too bad about those chains though. I'd let you out but there doesn't seem to be any lock. Wonder how you got stuck in them in the first place...course I guess the real question is how you're supposed to get out of them..." Raiden got dangerously close to Olaf's carrot nose before Olaf leaned back to ponder such things as chains without locks.

"You know Raiden, I was thinking it's a bit strange that you decided to stay here instead of going with Anna and Kristoff." Raiden seemed equally oblivious to Olaf's attempt at conversation as he continued to struggle against his restraints. "I mean, they were going off to help Elsa." At the sound of Elsa's name, Raiden descended into a new level of ferocity.

"No need to get testy. I just always thought you were here to protect Elsa. Course you didn't do a very good job at that. Protecting her I mean. What with the whole army attacking Arendelle business and now Elsa wanting to destroy Arendelle. Not to mention your father being responsible for kidnapping Anna and driving Elsa all Ice Queen." Raiden seemed like a monster possessed, doing everything in his power to devour the infuriating snowman.

"But I guess none of that matters when you care about someone, right?" Not that Olaf noticed, but the tunnel was suddenly silent, Raiden having stopped and silently staring at the still chattering snowman. "I mean what really matters isn't what you did before, is it? When you care about someone, when you promise to protect them, it doesn't matter what you did before, it's about what you do now." Raiden stared silently as Olaf for the first time finally looked Raiden in the eyes. "So I guess what I'm trying to say Raiden, is that Elsa needs you. So what are you going to do now?" Raiden remained still as the question hung in the air.

"What are you going to do now?"

* * *

Anna and Kristoff simply stared in awe at the army that was marching passed them in the per-morning darkness. It was not an army made up of men or steel, but an army of giant Yosin and easily the largest amount of wolves that Kristoff had ever seen. At first, Anna and Kristoff had been cautious and kept their distance, as they tried to spot Elsa. But as the slowly crept closer, the pair realized that neither the Yosin nor the wolves paid them any attention. It was as if they did not even realize that Anna and Kritsoff were there. It was all very disconcerting and while Anna and Kristoff appreciated not having to fight their way to Elsa, it did not make them feel any safer. It was just too unnatural.

"This is crazy." Anna whispered to Kristoff, who had Sven tip-toeing right behind him. The three were slowly walking amongst the Yosin and wolves, the most reaction being a low growl from some wolves if they got too close. Anna was not even sure she needed to whisper.

"I know but we need to find Elsa and stop this madness before it's too late. See? We're almost at Arendelle." Kristoff drew Anna's attention as Arendelle was laid out before them. It seemed the army had amassed on the hills that overlooked Arendelle. If Anna squinted, she could just make out the hive of activity within the city.

"I guess they can see us too." Anna and Kristoff shared a nervous look. Arendelle had accepted Elsa as their queen even after almost plummiting the entire country into eternal winter. But if they saw Elsa leading an army of wolves and monsters to attack them...Anna was not so sure they would be so lucky.

"We need to stop Fenrir before we get too close to the city. We need to reach Elsa." But Kristoff wasn't listening to Anna anymore, his gaze was over her head. Anna turned to see what Kristoff was looking at. Anna could just make out what looked like a dark shadow flitting between the ranks of the frozen army. Anna tried to figure out what it could be but Kristoff realized the danger first.

"Korin!" Anna and Kristoff immediately broke into a run, both forgetting the danger that surrounded them, and ran to intercept Korin. Kristoff was not sure if Korin had heard them or not, but soon Korin dropped all pretense of stealth and was now in a sprint towards the front of the army and what Kristoff assumed was Elsa.

"Move!" Anna was pushing passed now still Yosin and wolves in a desperate attempt to reach Elsa. Anna was not exactly sure what she was going to do when she reached Elsa, she just knew she had to get to Elsa before Korin did. Kristoff must have had the same thought because he was as determined as Anna to reach Korin. Soon, Anna saw that she was approaching the crest of the hill and an open space in the middle of which stood -

"Elsa! Watch out Korin is - " Anna's warning died on her lips as she took in the scene. Anna had been worried that she would need to reach Elsa in time to stop Korin from harming Elsa. Now Anna saw that she needed to reach Elsa before Elsa did something she would regret to Korin.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Kristoff had reached Elsa first and called out to her. But Elsa it seemed was ignoring him. Elsa had her hands raised having apparently trapped Korin mid-leap in a strong casing of black ice. Korin's head was still free but Elsa was slowly raising the ice, the look of fury obvious on Korin's face (not to mention the loud string of profanities coming from his mouth), as if to slowly suffocate him.

"Elsa, please. Stop." Anna didn't yell, but the sound of Anna's voice drew Elsa's attention.

"_You_." Anna almost flinched at such a simple word. Anna barely recognized her sister, and it wasn't just her appearance, but Elsa's voice was devoid of feeling and filled with malice.

"Elsa this isn't you this is - " Elsa's cool demeanor seemed to be cracking as she yelled at Anna.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me this is someone else. This. Is. Me." The dark clouds overhead gave a low rumble but Anna paid them no mind. Her sole focus was Elsa but Elsa seemed far away.

"I am the monster you have always feared. The one that was locked away. Too dangerous to be free. But now anymore! Now all of Arendelle will know what I am and it starts," Elsa turned her attention back to Korin, "with him." Elsa slowly began to close her hands into fists. She spoke next as if only to Korin, "After all, a monster to stop monsters. That's what you told me, isn't it Korin?" Korin screamed as the ice tightened around him. Anna ran to reach Elsa but Elsa threw out her hand and a blast of freezing wind blew her back. Kristoff ran to Anna but she pushed him away as she regained her footing.

"No Elsa! You're wrong. This - this isn't you! My sister is kind, and strong, and proud. She cares about her people, she cares about me. Elsa you are many amazing and wonderful things, but what you are not, what you have never been, is a monster." Anna kept walking closer to Elsa and with each step Anna could see the confusion building on Elsa's face.

"No! I _am_ a monster. Only a monster could have done what I have done. Only a monster locks herself away. Only a monster wants to be alone. Deserves to be alone." Elsa continued to close her hands, Korin not having much more time before the ice covered him completely. But Anna swore she saw tears behind those frozen eyes. Anna remembered what Kristoff had said. She needed to show Elsa that she was not alone and was not the monster she feared she was.

"Elsa, you're right." Kristoff did a double take at that. A swirling wind had begun to form, blotting out the surrounding army so that it appeared only Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Korin were there. At Anna's words, the wind strengthened. "Elsa, only a monster could have done those things. But you are not that monster. It's alright to be afraid. But you don't need to be afraid of who you are, what you can do. You don't need to lock yourself away." Elsa's breathing was becoming heavy, Anna knew when Elsa was trying to keep her emotions away, and this was one of those times.

"Stay back! You - you _hate _me. Fear me! I don't need you." Elsa's voice sounded closer to her own, as if she was trying to fight through.

"But I need you Elsa. I need my sister. I need my sister to fight back." At this point Anna was directly in front on Elsa, standing between Elsa and the trapped Korin. Elsa's hands were level with Anna's heart.

"Anna no!" Kristoff moved towards Anna but Anna raised her hand to stop him, never braking from Elsa.

"It's alright Kristoff. My sister would never let Fenrir hurt me. She would fight him. She would fight." Anna's words held no doubt as she took another step, Elsa's hand now pressed against her heart.

Elsa slowly focused onto to Anna, as if truly recognizing her for the first time.

"Anna?" Elsa kept her gaze on Anna and slowly lowered her hands. "Anna what - GAAH!" Elsa's hands flew to her head and a blast of her power again flung Anna back. Elsa felt like her head was splitting in half, as if her own mind was fighting against her

_I am a monster! I am alone! I...am...who am I?_

Elsa could suddenly feel a separation in her mind. Noticed a presence she had thought was dead.

_No, you - you are the monster. _In her mind, Elsa could visualize herself and what she had become, the Ice Queen, standing across from each other, the storm raging around them.

**_Foolish girl! They will hurt you. Fear you. Leave you. They deserve to pay. You deserve nothing! You ARE nothing!_ **Elsa felt the foreign thoughts struggling to retain control, like a dark cloud stressing her mind. The wind around Elsa increased speed and Elsa thought she could just hear Anna's voice carry on the wind. Elsa clung to that voice. Anna's voice. Her sister's voice.

_You are wrong. I am the Queen of Arendelle. I am not a monster and I am **not** alone._ Elsa could see Anna, Kristoff and Raiden, as if they were right in front of her. They knew what she was and they still loved her, wanted her.

Elsa looked back at the Ice Queen, noticing the rage and frustration on her frozen features. But Elsa knew something that she did not know before. _I am not a monster._ _I__ am_ _me_. At this moment, the Ice Queen screamed and became the giant, dark wolf that Elsa recognized as Fenrir. Elsa felt a strength she had not felt in some time build up within her.

_I don't need you anymore. _The wolf barked and howled. _I don't need you anymore! _The wolf slowly began to back away.

"I don't need you anymore!**" **Elsa had fallen to her knees and suddenly her body flung back so that her face was to the sky. The wind around Elsa became like a hurricane. Letting out a cry of immense effort, Anna saw what appeared like a dark smoke evaporate from Elsa's body. Anna ran to where Elsa had finally collapsed, to see the sister she recognized, once more dressed in her dark blue pants and jacket, her hair once again white, her eyes a familiar azure.

Elsa had returned to her knees and looked up at Anna. "It - it's gone. Anna, he's gone!" Elsa's eyes started moving very quickly, as if reliving everything she had done over the last few days. "Anna, I - I'm so sorry. I - " But Elsa's words were lost in Anna's tight embrace.

"I missed you Elsa. All of you." Anna whispered. Elsa felt tears on her cheeks as she relished in her sister's familiar embrace. But Kristoff's voice cut through Anna and Elsa's moment.

"Elsa, Anna...I don't think we are done quite yet." Anna and Elsa separated and saw that Kristoff had his pick held tightly in his hands. Looking around, Elsa noticed what Kristoff was talking about: the sky was still dark and the Yosin and wolves were no longer immobile. The eyes of all the creatures flashed red and were turning towards Elsa, Anna and Kristoff.

"Stop!" Elsa raised her hands so as to dissolve the Yosin, but nothing happened. "What?" Again Elsa flung out her hands but her powers seemed inert against the horde slowly approaching. Elsa turned back to Anna and Kristoff for some explanation but the two seemed just as confused as Elsa as to what was happening.

Foolish girl. You thought you, as weak as you are, could finish **me**?! That voice, Elsa and Anna immediately turned to the sound of that voice, the voice from their nightmares. And it was coming from Korin.

Korin started to yell and scream, his body seeming to phase between solid and smoke. Kristoff heard the ice beginning to crack in time to pull Anna and Elsa behind him as a thousand shards exploded. Korin let out a yell and dropped to all fours before being shrouded in darkness.

"I think we need to leave." Kristoff saw that Anna and Elsa were not about to argue but before they could take a step, that voice froze Elsa.

You _are _a monster Elsa. But if you will not embrace what you are, I will just have to do it for you. I promised I would take everything you love. I intend to make good on that promise. Elsa turned and what she saw was straight from a nightmare...her nightmares. A huge wolf, no longer smoke but very much alive, stood where Korin had just moments before. It's coat was midnight and it's teeth, like knives, jutted from its mouth. But Elsa was locked on the eyes, those red, glowing eyes.

"Elsa..." Anna and Kristoff were a few feet away from Elsa, but to Elsa, it might as well have been miles. Elsa recalled what Fenrir had told her, what Fenrir had promised he would do. Elsa turned and gave Anna a smile that Anna recognized as being one filled with regret.

"Elsa don't!" But before Anna could reach her, Elsa threw up her hands, forming a wall between Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. It left Elsa alone to face the wolves, Yosin and Fenrir.

Fenrir took a single look at the immense wall of ice and turned his gaze back to Elsa and Elsa felt his voice rumble in her head, more of a taunt than a command, Run.

Elsa turned and ran down the hill towards the forest, the sound of wolves close behind.

* * *

"Kristoff we need to help Elsa!" Anna clung to Kristoff but Kristoff saw a more pressing problem.

"Uh, Anna, who exactly is going to be helping us?" Kristoff and Anna had seen Elsa running down the hillside towards the forest that bordered Arendelle, what looked like a wave of wolves and Fenrir close behind. But that still left the Yosin and it seemed that they were having little trouble with Elsa's formidable wall.

"Tally ho!" Anna and Kristoff spun and were fairly certain they were hallucinating. Kristoff had wondered where Sven had gone and now he saw Sven was leading what seemed like the entire Royal Guard on horseback and riding atop Sven was none other than Olaf. Just as the wall broke, the Royal Guard leaped into the army of Yosin, Anna and Kristoff having to brace themselves as they galloped past. Sven stopped and looked quite proud at a stunned Anna and Kristoff.

"No need to panic. Olaf has arrived." Olaf saluted with dramatic flare and Sven rolled his eyes. Anna saw that the Royal Guard were keeping the Yosin busy. But then something else occurred to Anna.

"Olaf, where is Raiden?"

* * *

Elsa was running. Running for her life. But she was not afraid, because she knew that the further she ran, the further Anna and Arendelle was from harm. So Elsa kept running.

Elsa could hear the wolves barking and howling. For a moment she could actually see herself running. Her body running past the trees. The wolves chasing after her. It was the strongest sense of deja vu. The only thing that was off was that she wasn't running under a blood moon. Instead, she was running at dusk, the light of the new day just taking hold. Elsa would have noted how beautiful everything seemed, but for the large pack of wolves hounding her. So she ran.

In hindsight, Elsa realized that she probably should have seen this coming. Everything her nightmares had warned her about was coming to fruition. Elsa bust from the tree line and found herself on the banks of the freshly frozen fjord. She turned to see that the wolves had formed a line in the forest, just out of sight. They knew trapped prey. Their howls were those of victory, the call before the feast. Elsa didn't even bother attempting to use her powers against the wolves. She already knew that it would be pointless. Even if she could take out some of the wolves, there were simply too many.

Elsa wanted to turn back towards the fjord. She wanted to believe that a wolf, her protector, would be standing their waiting for her. But Elsa remembered what she had done. How she had struck Raiden. Turned her back on him when he needed her most. His howl as she left him. No, there would be no protector to keep the nightmares at bay.

[That's right Elsa. Like I told you before, you are alone. Because monsters always end up alone. And you, you are -]

Elsa heard the howl. It cut through Fenrir's words and silenced the wolves on the tree line. Elsa turned and saw standing in the middle of the fjord an amber wolf. Her protector.

"Raiden..."

[Run Elsa!] Elsa broke into a sprint until she reached Raiden. Elsa didn't even have the words to describe how she felt, her regret and her relief, so instead she simply wrapped her arms around Raiden's neck and buried her face in his fur. Despite everything, she felt safe. Keeping an arm draped around Raiden's neck, Elsa turned back to Fenrir. It seemed that Raiden's return had rattled the giant, black wolf. However, after pacing along the shore, Fenrir began to approach, the pack of wolves staying along the shore.

Elsa's arm draped over the scars on Raiden's shoulder and Elsa could again feel the chill of Fenrir emanating from the wound.

"Raiden quickly, hold still. Let me help you." Elsa already had her hands over the scars and could feel the magic.

[Not yet Elsa. I need you to wait until I tell you, not a moment before.] Raiden turned to make sure Elsa understood and Elsa nodded. Seeing that Elsa understood, Raiden turned his attention back to Fenrir. Elsa saw that Fenrir was slightly larger than Raiden, and his fur much shaggier.

[That's far enough Fenrir. Turn back and leave Elsa, leave Arendelle, alone. I protect Arendelle now.] Raiden's voice was calm, but Elsa felt the hair on Raiden's body standing on edge. Fenrir simply snarled in response, never stopping his slow progress.

[Father, please. We don't need to do this.] At this Fenrir actually seemed entertained.

[You two deserve each other if you are truly that foolish, boy. Your father is dead. You killed him. Now come suffer for it.] Now it was Raiden's turn to snarl, ears pinned back and his growl reverberated through Elsa.

"Raiden please, he's just trying to bait you. Force you to lose control." Elsa's grip on Raiden tightened.

[Don't worry about me. Just remember, wait until I tell you.] Elsa was surprised by the tone of control in Raiden's voice. Elsa simply tightened her grip on Raiden in response before releasing him. Raiden turned once more, pressing his head to Elsa's. Elsa closed her eyes but too quickly Raiden turned back to Fenrir. Fenrir seemed incensed at seeing Elsa and Raiden together. Suddenly, Fenrir broke into a run and Raiden ran to meet him.

They clashed on their hind-legs, chest to chest, each trying to lock their jaws on the other. Elsa swore the sky above thundered at the impact.

It was a fury of fur and fang. It was obvious that Fenrir was stronger, seemingly beyond himself with rage, but Raiden's speed and agility compensated. Raiden seemed to be gaining an advantage, but Fenrir would be able to inflict some new damage. Raiden and Fenrir continued to fight, the light slowly gaining on the darkness, Elsa knew the sun would rise soon over the mountains.

Raiden lunged at Fenrir's belly, but this time Fenrir was prepared, moving quickly to the side and clamping his jaws onto Raiden's neck and shoulder.

"Raiden!" Elsa had never felt so powerless as Raiden's yelped in pain filled the air. Fenrir spun and actually flung Raiden so that he landed with a cracking of ice near Elsa. Sensing victory, Fenrir howled and approached the still downed Raiden. Elsa moved to run to Raiden, to protect him, to save him, but Elsa heard Raiden's voice in her mind.

[Stay back Elsa. Be ready.]

Raiden struggled back to his feet but Fenrir seemed to have already decided on victory. Much like how the fight began, Fenrir broke into a run and Raiden did his best to meet him. Elsa did not see how Raiden could think he would survive another clash, injured as he was. Elsa could see that Fenrir intended to leap, and just as he was about to push off his hind legs, Elsa heard the command, [Now Elsa, remove it now!].

"But he'll kill you!"

[Now!]

Elsa had never lost her sense of Fenrir's corruption and with a yanking motion Elsa withdrew all of it from Raiden in one movement. Again Elsa heard the yelp of pain, but this time mixed with a sound of relief.

Elsa turned back in time to see Fenrir descending, jaw wide, on a once again human Raiden. Elsa saw Raiden move in one fluid motion, go from sprinting wolf to man, pull his twin knives from behind his back. Just as Raiden raised his knives, the sun emerged from the mountains behind Raiden, the light reflecting across the frozen fjord, and effectively blinding Fenrir. Raiden, now underneath the descending Fenrir, drove his knives deep in the monster. Elsa saw the look of shock on Fenrir's face. Looking down, Fenrir saw the reason he was still standing was the sheer force of Raiden holding him in place.

Fenrir's form shifted, a loud howl of fury ripped through the morning air. Up on the mountain, Anna and Kristoff saw the Yosin that the Royal Guard had been fighting sink back into the Earth. Fenrir howled until Raiden found himself holding his knives handle deep into his father. Elsa heard a cry she most closely recognized as that of a wounded animal. She realized it had come from Raiden. Elsa slowly approached and heard Raiden's words, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Father, I am sorry. I had to. You - you left me no choice, I - I didn't want to - " Elsa had never heard Raiden like this before, he seemed beside himself, desperate to explain. Elsa saw Korin place his hands atop of Raiden's, silencing Raiden. He looked like he had woken from a long sleep, because when he looked at Raiden, it was as if he had not seen him for a lifetime.

"My son. I am so proud of you. So proud." Korin looked past Raiden to Elsa, Elsa for the first time seeing Korin smile and the man Korin once was. Despite herself Elsa smiled back through her tears. Korin looked back to Raiden.

"Always protect those that you love. Keep her safe Raiden."

"I promise." Raiden nodded, barely able to speak. Korin tightened his grip on Raiden's hands and under his own power removed the knives, collapsing into Raiden as he did. Raiden slowly lowered Korin to the ground, Elsa their to embrace Raiden on the frozen ground.

"Is it over?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Yes, it is over." Elsa and Raiden looked up to see Tyr standing over them, a look of regret on his face as he looked down at them.

"I am sorry for what I have asked you to sacrifice." Tyr looked to the still Korin and back to Raiden and Elsa. Raiden just looked at Elsa.

"You protect the people you love." Elsa intertwined her hand into Raiden's. She looked back to Tyr.

"Is he gone? Is Fenrir gone?"

"Fenrir is under my guardianship now and this time he will not escape. Never again will his shadow darken this place." Tyr looked once more at Raiden.

"Goodbye Raiden." Raiden got up and embraced Tyr. Tyr seemed a little surprised at first, but lowered his head and rested it on Raiden's shoulder. Tyr and Raiden shared one final look and Tyr turned and ran back towards the forest. Raiden and Elsa stood watching until they could no longer see him.

"So did you mean it?" Raiden looked down to see Elsa pressed against him. Raiden lifted his arm and rested it around Elsa's waist as the two headed towards the racing forms of Anna and Kristoff.

"Mean what?" Raiden had a slightly bemused look on his face.

"That you would protect those that you love?" Raiden stopped walking and turned, so that both of his hands rested around Elsa, while her's found their way to his shoulders.

"Always." Raiden pulled Elsa closer and kissed her, the sun rising above the darkness until no shadows remained.


	22. Auhtor Note

So here we are at the end. Wow. At last count this story had over 9,000 views. I cannot describe how honored I feel to be able to type that number. I want to take a moment and say thank you to everyone that reviewed, because if it wasn't for you, I would never have been able to craft and finish this story. So thank you: cheshirecat9116, firewolf, adamkd, Eragon, thegreenfairy (special thanks to you), icemaxprime (special thanks), shdwfire, SachenMasta, mylorddoctor, mangaartsfantwin, gameon24, Pabulover, volchise, spinopower, bearnotgrylls, thelonekid, mentalmarzipan, winterknight2014, morgaine2005 and yazzyfrozenlover.

Special thanks to thegreenfairy and icemaxprime for the awesome reviews and feedback, you two were amazing readers and I always looked for your reviews. Also, a special thanks to all the followers and favoriters, I am again honored.

As promised, here is my (latest) character inspiration list:

Raiden: Chris Hemsworth from Snow White and the Huntsman (just black hair and tanner)

Korin: Ray Stevenson

Tyr: Idris Elba (this was tough, because I had a very strong urge to use Robin Wright but I made Tyr a "he" to early. Love her voice though)

Fenrir: Tom Hiddleston

I purposefully left the story where it is. I have gotten a number of requests for a sequel and as of now I am undecided. I'm sure when winter rolls around and I rewatch Frozen something new will emerge. Until then, I hope you'll enjoy my other work, which I have been neglecting for a bit too long.

Please review and let me know how you felt the story turned out. What did I do right? Where did I go wrong? What do you wish happened instead? Ideas for a sequel? I want to hear it all.

Until next time!


	23. Twas' the Night Before

The kingdom of Arendelle was under a deep blanket of snow. The city was mostly dark, just spots of light here and there as the people kept their hearths warm as the turned in for the night. The large Christmas tree in the center of the town square cast the most light. The small candles that decorated the tree still alight. Just a few hours earlier Arendelle had been full of light and life. The Christmas party held at the castle had been everything the people of Arendelle had hoped for. Food and wine was plentiful and the castle grounds were filled with the most stunning ice sculptures that no human hand could ever hope to match. The children had played on the ice while the adults and dignitaries danced the night away in the Main Hall. More then a few had returned home more filled on chocolate then wine, as there had been plenty.

Arendelle was now truly a magical place - but no time was as magical as Christmas. But now the people of Arendelle had had there fill and the town was quite as it slumbered. The snow acting as a blanket as the town drifted to sleep.

Past the great Christmas tree and across the moat the castle too was seemingly drifting to sleep, as light after light was snuffed out for the night. Only a few remained, one brighter then the others and it shown threw a pair of twin doors that led to a snow covered balcony. If one were to peek into those doors they would come upon a scene which a but a few months ago one would have thought impossible.

Her silver hair let loose from its braid and her cheek resting on a warm chest, Elsa felt like she never needed to move again. Wrapped under a warm blanket and her body pressed against an even warmer body, Elsa felt no need to either move or open her eyes again. She wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, their backs against her couch and their bodies facing the slowly dying fire. It didn't matter. Only when Elsa felt a slight shift did she finally open her eyes.

Elsa met a pair of amber eyes that seemed to see past her own and into the best parts of her. Elsa couldn't help but smile sleepily.

"Everything alright?"

"Of course. But you know if you're cold, I could always become your own personal fur blanket" Raiden replied, a small smile to his joke. Raiden had his arm draped across Elsa's shoulders as she had maneuvered herself to rest her head on his chest and the rest of her body mixed with his. He could feel her body chuckle at his attempt at humor.

"No, I think I like you just the way you are." Elsa's smile slowly faded however as she traced small designs on Raiden's chest. Her nails left small blue marks that would fade after a few seconds. Raiden stayed quite as he knew this was how Elsa could get when she was getting ready to reveal something. The two had been working on it for the last few weeks and he knew better then to rush her.

"You think everyone had a good time?" Raiden noted the slight nervousness in Elsa's voice. He held her tighter.

"Everyone had a great time. Anna did an excellent job and you gave Arendelle everything they wanted in a night to remember." Elsa allowed herself that half-smile...the kind that Raiden had come to find his favorite.

"Although...I might have found the night a tad long." Raiden fained a hard look.

"Oh...and why would that be?" Elsa propped herself on her shoulder so as to give Raiden a better look.

"Well you didn't have to spend the entire night watching yourself in that dress you made." Elsa just buried her face into Raiden and tried to hide her obvious smile. She still couldn't get used to someone talking about _her_ like that.

"Stop it..." Raiden could hear her say. Raiden lifted Elsa's face enough for the two to kiss gently.

The wind howled outside and Elsa felt Raiden stiffen and turn his attention the night. Reaching up it was now Elsa that turned Raiden's face back to hers.

"The night can't hurt us. Not anymore." Elsa whispered. The pair drew closer as Elsa smoothly raised her hips so that her hands rested on Raiden's chest and her face took up his entire vision.

"Of course not. I promised..."

The wind continued to howl but now there was no one left in the castle that paid it any mind.

* * *

**_I know...I know. This isnt my typical style but I wanted to give both Raiden and Elsa and all of you something nice for Christmas._**

I am now determined to return to this. The question I am dealing with is whether to write a direct sequel to Shadow of the Wolf or a new original story within the same world. Basically, to write the story I thought of writing half-way through writing Shadow of the Wolf (I'm certain my author-readers know what I'm talking about). But I want to hear from you! Let me know what you would like to see and please, share your ideas.

I hope you liked this little scene. No firm date on when the new work will be coming but I would guess sometime in the next month.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
